<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sennik dla czarodziei by akken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482181">Sennik dla czarodziei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken'>akken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwudziestoczteroletni Harry, spłukany i nieszczęśliwy, wraca do Hogwartu by poradzić sobie z powracającymi koszmarami. Albus ma nadzieję na pojednanie, Severus trzyma dystans. Każdy z nich ma swoje demony, z którymi musi walczyć.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rozdział 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>rozdział I</strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Sny to odwrócona rzeczywistość —</em>
</p><p>
  <em>są w nich rzeczy, które zazwyczaj ukrywamy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i miejsca, z których uciekliśmy.” —</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s.12</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Schody mnożyły się jak złoto w skrytce u Gringotta należącej do Bellatriks Lestrange. Kolejne stopnie pękały i wypluwały nowe kamienne podesty. Starał się dotrzymać im kroku, ale działo się to zbyt szybko; miał wrażenie, że nieuchronnie zsuwa się w dół, coraz dalej i dalej od miejsca, do którego chciał się dostać. Biegł, czując, że oddech zaczyna go palić, serce wyrywa się z gardła, a strużki potu wolno spływają po plecach. Obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał olbrzymiego ślepego węża, który powoli wspinał się za nim po schodach. Przecież go zabiłem — przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale przeciągły syk upewnił go, że bezpieczniej będzie się teraz nad tym nie zastanawiać. Gdy spojrzał w górę, na szczycie schodów biała postać Dumbledore’a rozłożyła szeroko dłonie w geście powitania.</p><p> — Zawsze rozpoznaję tych, którzy są wobec mnie lojalni, Harry — powiedział dyrektor i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Chłopak przystanął, wpatrując się w wysoką sylwetkę czarodzieja, i po chwili, tuż za jego plecami, rozwarła się olbrzymia szczęka. Uśmiech nie zniknął z poprzecinanej zmarszczkami twarzy, kiedy długie zęby jadowe wbiły się w ciało Wybrańca.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Chłodne powietrze przyjemnie otrzeźwiało. Spuścił głowę i przechylił się przez barierkę balkonu, zastanawiając, czy rozbiłby się na asfalcie pięć pięter niżej. Pewno tym razem to poświęcenie mojego ojca by mnie ocaliło — pomyślał gorzko. Jeśliby się dobrze zastanowić, miał w zapasie jeszcze kilka istnień, które zostały poświęcone tylko po to, aby mógł żyć. Czy na to też jest jakaś starożytna magia? Czy to tylko matczyna miłość może cię uratować od śmierci? — rozważał ironicznie, wpatrując się w opustoszałą, ciemną uliczkę.</p><p>Chciał zapalić, ale w tym momencie kiosk był zbyt daleko. Nie palę — przypomniał sobie i głęboko wciągnął powietrze, chcąc zastąpić dym smogiem, który nigdy nie opuszczał tego miasta. Wesołe świergotanie w obcym języku dobiegające z chodnika miało tylko jedną zaletę — nic z niego nie rozumiał.</p><p>Obrócił się i spojrzał przez balkonową szybę na swój luksusowy apartament, który wynajmował od pięciu lat. Salon i loggia, kominek, nowoczesny aneks kuchenny. Na piętrze sypialnia z wielkim, wygodnym łóżkiem i gabinet, w którym nic nie robił. To były jego ostatnie trzy dni tutaj. Spadek po rodzicach wyczerpał się. Najwyraźniej bez trudu można roztrwonić małą fortunę w pięć lat. Pieniądze po Syriuszu, wraz z Grimmauld Place, oddał Lupinowi; nie czuł, żeby miał do nich jakiekolwiek prawo. Nie chciał go mieć.</p><p>Czynsz za mieszkanie w centrum Paryża był niewiarygodnie wysoki. Drinki w dobrych klubach wielokrotnie przewyższały ceną swoją faktyczną wartość. Prezenty, które doskonale zastępowały wszelkie braki komunikacyjne, nie należały do tanich, a kolejni mężczyźni stawali się coraz bardziej wymagający. W sumie — pięć lat było całkiem rozsądnym czasem, by wydać taką ilość pieniędzy.</p><p>A teraz był spłukany. Gdzieś w głębi duszy miał wrażenie, że właśnie do tego dążył.</p><p>Mimo śmierci Voldemorta nie pozbył się nocnych koszmarów, jedynie wraz z biegiem czasu zmieniała się ich treść. Z początku starał się je ignorować, traktować jak nieprzyjemną pamiątkę po życiu, które kiedyś wiódł. Jednak wysoki zamek, pojawiający się w snach, uparcie przypominał mu, że był dawniej Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore’a, Wiecznym Przekleństwem Snape’a, Wychowankiem McGonagall, Przyjacielem Rona, Wrogiem Malfoya… uciął te rozważania.</p><p>Skierował się do swojego bezużytecznego gabinetu, chwycił pióro i pergamin i zaczął pisać.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szanowny panie Dyrektorze!...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Była czwarta nad ranem i Severus Snape dziękował bogu, że są wakacje i nie spotka na Wieży Astronomicznej żadnej zabłąkanej pary. Zadowolony, przyśpieszył kroku. Na zewnątrz było jeszcze ciemno, ale jasna smuga na linii horyzontu zapowiadała świt. Wolał, by nikt nie przyłapał go na tej nocnej rutynie.</p><p>Bez wahania wszedł na szeroki parapet okna, później gzyms i przytrzymując się kamiennego gargulca, podciągnął na szerszą półkę na dachu. Widok z wieży zawsze zapierał mu dech w piersiach, a tu, na krawędzi, nieograniczony murem, sprawiał, że coś w nim pękało i rozpływało się w rozrzedzonym powietrzu. Mógł patrzeć na swoje marne życie z całkiem innej perspektywy.</p><p>Był bezpieczny dzięki zaklęciu, mógł co najwyżej świadomie złamać czar. Beznamiętnie spojrzał w dół na dziesiątki metrów przestrzeni pod sobą. Ciekawe, jak wyglądałoby jego ciało po takim upadku? Dumbledore dzięki zaklęciu nie złamał ani jednej kości. Nie miał nawet porządnego siniaka. Gdyby to on skoczył… Zapewne na dole znalazłby się jakiś Potter, gotowy schwytać mnie w swoje szeroko rozpostarte ramiona — skwitował ponuro.</p><p>Zamek był podświetlony, choć okna pozostawały ciemne. Tylko w dyrektorskim gabinecie paliły się świece — znak, że Severus nie jest jedynym lunatykiem tej nocy. Po zakończonej wojnie temat Harry’ego Pottera stanął między nimi jak szklany mur. Być może dyrektor wierzył w wybaczenie i zrozumienie, ale nagłe zniknięcie Bohatera Czarodziejskiego Świata trochę pokrzyżowało jego Wielki Plan, a przynajmniej samą końcówkę. Chłopak zabił Voldemorta, ocalił Snape’a przed niechybną śmiercią we Wrzeszczącej Chacie (Severus nigdy by go nie podejrzewał o taką trzeźwość umysłu) i zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, wcześniej wymuszając na Granger obietnicę, że zajmie się umierającym nauczycielem. Nie powrócił w glorii i chwale, by powitać na progu zamku straconego dyrektora, by utonąć w jego ramionach we łzach i wiwatach.</p><p>Pół roku później magiczne brukowce wytropiły go gdzieś na południu Francji, potem przeniósł się do Paryża. Odmawiał jakichkolwiek komentarzy i udzielania wywiadów, choć gazetom udało się namówić do zwierzeń kilku jego mniej lub bardziej przypadkowych partnerów. Bohater nie był wzorem cnót wszelakich.</p><p>Severus zastanawiał się, czy to, że dyrektor okłamał Pottera również w kwestii swojej śmierci, chłopak wziął za kolejną zdradę i czy stało się to przyczyną jego decyzji. Czasem nawet przyłapywał się na tym, że chciałby znów go zobaczyć i zadać kilka pytań. Prorok Codzienny śledził jego poczynania, próbując ze źle zrobionych zdjęć wysnuć historie z prywatnego życia. Severus oczywiście nie czytał tej rubryki, jednak czasem, przypadkiem, wpadały mu w oko kolejne wiadomości.</p><p>Przez wszystkie lata wojny i szpiegowania tak przywykł do myśli, że musi przetrwać, że teraz — choćby jego własna egzystencja męczyła go — żył, wstawał i próbował zagłuszyć pustkę, która bezprawnie panoszyła się w jego wnętrzu.</p><p>Patrząc na jedyny oświetlony w zamku pokój, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęskni za Albusem. Po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że być może Albus również tęskni za nim.</p><p>Słońce zaczęło rozjaśniać horyzont, powoli sącząc światło w morze mgły. Na dalekich błoniach pojawił się ciemny kształt. Severus Snape, schodząc z dachu, przyjrzał mu się uważnie. W ciszy poranka, niezmąconym spokoju uśpionego życia był niepokojący, przyciągał wzrok, zakłócał prostotę i stałość krajobrazu. Coś przypominającego przeczucie pojawiło się w jego sercu — lęk i oczekiwanie jednocześnie. Przeklął się za tani sentymentalizm i zastanowił, jak wrócić do lochów, by nie spotkać po drodze swego pracodawcy.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Kroki dyrektora były długie i sprężyste — zadawały kłam ilości przeżytych wiosen tego, który je stawiał. Jedna dłoń, zakończona długimi, sękatymi palcami, zaciskała się konwulsyjnie. W drugiej niósł kawałek pergaminu zapisany nierównym, drobnym pismem. Obie były sprawne i zdrowe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Szanowny Panie Dyrektorze!</em>
</p><p>Albus zamknął oczy, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszła błyskawica bólu.</p><p>
  <em>Mój list może okazać się niespodzianką…</em>
</p><p>Poczucie winy.</p><p>
  <em>Chciałem zapytać, czy mógłbym przyjechać do Hogwartu na kilka dni...</em>
</p><p>Włoski na skórze uniosły się w oczekiwaniu i niepokoju</p><p>
  <em> ...wyjaśnić kilka spraw i porozmawiać.</em>
</p><p>Jak świniaka na rzeź, Albusie! Słowa były jak uderzenia dzwonu, dźwięk rezonował z wszystkimi komórkami ciała. Jak świniaka na rzeź!</p><p>Przerwał czytanie, czując w płucach szloch, ale płacz był czynnością porzuconą i dawno zapomnianą, więc tylko westchnął głęboko. Przez ostatnie lata większość wolnego czasu (nie było go wiele) spędził na rozmyślaniach, gdzie popełnił błąd. Nie chciał tego, Merlin mu świadkiem, nie chciał. Miał nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie; w głębi duszy liczył na to, że nie zwątpi w jego miłość.</p><p>Wojna skończyła się, a on utracił dwóch najbliższych sobie ludzi, choć żaden z nich przecież nie stracił życia. Nie potrafiłeś nikogo utrzymać przy sobie, Albusie — stwierdził ponuro i wyszeptał hasło. Schowane za gargulcem kamienne schody zgrzytnęły cicho, zabierając zgarbioną postać dyrektora do jego komnat.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Podróż do Hogwartu zajęła mu więcej czasu, niż przypuszczał. Odzwyczajony od magicznych sposobów przemieszczania się, postanowił kupić bilet na mugolski pociąg, potem prom i kolejny pociąg. Kilka nocy spędził w tanich, cuchnących hotelach, bo tylko na takie było go teraz stać. Uśmiechał się pod nosem, podnosząc w kolejnych przybytkach odrobinę zatęchłe prześcieradła. Już nie delikatny zapach drogiego płynu do płukania czy miękkość bawełny najlepszego gatunku. Ocierał nagą skórę o szorstką płócienną pościel, jakby chciał nauczyć się czegoś od nowa, przystosować się. Zetrzeć pięć lat luksusu i przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądało jego życie w komórce pod schodami.</p><p>Odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył w ciemny kwadrat okna. Czego się boję? Przecież bardziej bezdomny już być nie mogę. Miał nadzieję, że te słowa rozplotą twardy supeł w jego wnętrzu i ból trochę zelżeje.</p><p>Do Hogwartu dotarł wczesnym rankiem. W tej części Anglii, w ostatnich godzinach nocy było wilgotno i chłodno nawet pod koniec wakacji. Mgła przeciekłaby przez najgrubszy płaszcz i wysokie buty. Przez porządny drogi płaszcz kupiony u najpopularniejszych projektantów. Wysoko sznurowane buty z najlepszej smoczej skóry. Jedyne pamiątki, jakie sobie zostawił po ostatnich pięciu latach, nie licząc kliku osobistych rzeczy w torbie. Zastanowił się, czy zostałby uznany za szaleńca, gdyby teraz je zdjął i wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali boso, w koszuli i spodniach, przemoczony od mgły.</p><p>Zapewne nie spotkałby żadnego z uczniów. Jego dawni nauczyciele niewątpliwe okazaliby się wyrozumiali. No, może z wyjątkiem Snape’a. Trelawney przepowiedziałaby mu szybką śmierć na suchoty. McGonagall podeszła ze zmarszczoną twarzą i zapytała: „Co to za zachowanie, panie Potter? Czyś ty zupełnie postradał rozum?” Ale w jej oczach paliłaby się ciepła troska. (Odpowiedziałby jej wówczas: „Tak, pani profesor, już jakiś czas temu”.) Filtwick rzuciłby czar ogrzewający na jego stopy, żeby nie zaziębił się jeszcze bardziej, albo wyczarował miękki dywan. Pani Hooch poklepała mocno po plecach i stwierdziła dziarsko: „Świetnie, Potter, hartujesz się”. Snape pewno wysyczałby coś o zmarnowanym wysiłku dla imbecyli. A Dumbledore…</p><p>Nie widział — albo myślał, że nie widział — dyrektora od czasu jego śmierci. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że narzekający na brata i wyjawiający wstydliwe szczegóły z życia Dumbledore’a Aberforth jest nim samym, przebranym. Kto by pomyślał? Przecież widział jego śmierć, wymierzoną w niego różdżkę Snape’a.</p><p>Albus zapewne rozłożyłby szeroko ręce i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju. „Zawsze rozpoznaję tych, którzy są wobec mnie lojalni, Harry” — przypomniał sobie sen. Chyba jednak nie byłem wobec ciebie lojalny, dyrektorze — dodał w myślach.</p><p>Obejrzał się za siebie na Zakazany Las i wspomniał swoją ostatnią wędrówkę w jego stronę. Wydawała się jednocześnie daleka i bliska, jakby dopiero co obejrzał film ze sobą w roli głównej, ale granym już przez innego aktora. Owinął się mocniej ciężkim od wilgoci płaszczem i porzucił idiotyczny pomysł, żeby się rozebrać. Zrobił krok naprzód i zaczął powoli wspinać się po błoniach.</p><p>Majestatyczny zamek, prawie jak z bajki, czekał na niego niewzruszenie.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rozdział 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Interpretacja snów może być różna, jednak ja stoję na stanowisku,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>że każdy z nas, po głębszym namyśle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sam doskonale pojmie głębszy sens tego, co mu się śni.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione.s.32</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Usiadł na szerokiej kamiennej barierce mostu wiodącego do głównej bramy. Dookoła było cicho i pusto. Rozległy dziedziniec wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętał. Olbrzymie metalowe wrota prowadzące do holu i do Wielkiej Sali nosiły te same zdobienia co kiedyś. Kamienna niezmienność budowli powodowała, że czuł się jednocześnie bezpieczny i osaczony. Wiedział, że w pewien sposób przyjdzie mu również zmierzyć się z zamkiem.</p><p>Teraz czekał.</p><p>Czekał, aż słońce wzejdzie wyżej i oznajmi światu, że czas wstać, a na nauczycielskim stole pojawi się śniadanie i belfrzy spędzający wakacje w szkole wyjdą ze swoich komnat. Nie można przecież wparować do dyrektorskiego gabinetu o szóstej rano, prawda?</p><p>Lubił czekanie. Chwile, których zazwyczaj nie rejestruje spłoszony umysł, omija napięta od emocji dusza. Nauczył się doceniać te momenty czekania na ruch, zawieszenia strzały w powietrzu.</p><p>Dwie godziny upłynęły i szybko, i wolno, choć zapewne wybrzmiewały taką samą ilość sekund w rzeczywistości co zawsze. Rzucił czar suszący na przemoknięte buty i płaszcz, przeczesał dłonią włosy, zeskoczył z kamienia i ruszył w kierunku wejścia.</p><p> </p><p>Jeśli powrót może być początkiem, to był nim właśnie teraz.</p><p> </p><p>Na tyłach Sali stał jeden długi stół, już nakryty. Siedzieli przy nim Sprout i Neville, pogrążeni w cichej dyskusji, zapewne na temat zielarstwa. Na drugim końcu McGonagall, siedząc sztywno, kroiła tost na równe kawałki, każdy starannie smarując masłem. Podniosła głowę i znieruchomiała.</p><p>Nagle zrobiło się całkiem cicho. Pozostała dwójka również go zauważyła. Zanim cokolwiek się stało, minęły długie trzy sekundy.</p><p>― Harry! ― McGonagall wstała z krzesła i szybko przemierzyła salę. Jej ramiona mimowolnie rozłożyły się w powitaniu, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na uścisk. Opuściła ręce i wpatrywała się w byłego wychowanka uważnie, z troską i niepokojem. Harry chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie on stoi przed swoją opiekunką — unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią.</p><p>Raz, dwa, trzy… i wraca do siebie, i już może się uśmiechnąć. Grzecznie, uprzejmie. Uśmiecha się.</p><p>― Dzień dobry, pani profesor. Dyrektor nie uprzedził, że przyjadę?</p><p>― Nie, nie wspomniał. Może to jego kolejny pomysł na niespodziankę ― rzuciła cierpko. ― Dobrze… ― zająknęła się ― naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć.</p><p>Teraz poczuł. Ukłucie, ciepło, swój własny  uśmiech.</p><p>― Panią również.</p><p>― Możesz mi mówić: Minerwo. Już nie jesteś moim wychowankiem.</p><p>Zza jej pleców wyjrzał trochę niepewnie Neville. Sprout stała kilka kroków za nim i ukradkiem ocierała coś, co wyglądało na łzy.</p><p>― Harry? To naprawdę ty?</p><p>Było coś rozbrajającego w pochylonej, wysokiej, masywnej sylwetce Longbottoma. Harry podziękował niebiosom, że po pięciu latach nieobecności widzi właśnie jego, a nie Rona czy Hermionę. Neville nie zadałby natychmiast tysiąca pytań, nie obraziłby się ani nie żądał wyjaśnień. Neville stał, rozumiejąc ― lub choć akceptując ― wszystko, co było Harry’ego prywatną sprawą. Gdyby mógł, uścisnąłby go. Ale stał tylko, patrząc w uczciwe, poważne szare oczy.</p><p>― Cześć, Neville. ― Skinął w końcu głową.</p><p>Nagle znalazł się w potężnych ramionach, mocno przyciskany do szerokiej piersi. Trwało to zbyt krótko, by zdążył poczuć się z tego powodu źle. Zresztą strapiona i zaróżowiona twarz Longbottoma, kiedy się odsunął, spowodowała, że trudno mu było się na niego gniewać za to szczególne pogwałcenie nietykalności. Nietykalności? ― zadrwił w myślach ― żartujesz sobie, Potter. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na resztę profesorów, którzy zdążyli się zebrać za jego plecami: Sprout, Filtwick i Sinistra, zbici w ciasną grupkę, patrzyli na niego z ciekawością i lekkim niepokojem. Boją się ciebie ― przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim do nich podszedł i ukłonił się po raz kolejny. Napięcie trochę zelżało i profesorowie uprzejmie uścisnęli mu dłoń. „Dziwadło!” ― skrzeczał mu Vernon tuż koło ucha za każdym razem, gdy dotykał czyjejś ręki. Poczuł, że znów się spina. A to przecież były najprostsze z powitań.</p><p>― Jestem umówiony z dyrektorem ― wyjaśnił, jakby nagle musiał usprawiedliwić swoją obecność.</p><p>― Nie zjesz z nami? ― spytała McGonagall. ― Musisz był głodny!</p><p>― Jeszcze będzie okazja. ― Spojrzał w oczy nauczycielce transmutacji. ― Zostanę tu kilka dni.</p><p>Znów morze uśmiechów. Może to było szczere. Może w końcu wrócił do domu.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Otworzył oczy i poczuł, że jego żołądek jest mały i twardy jak pięść. Strach. Miał sto siedemdziesiąt dwa lata, mógłby nie zachowywać się jak zdenerwowany egzaminem pierwszoroczniak. Westchnął i wstał, owijając się szczelnie grubym, czerwonym szlafrokiem. Było kilka minut po siódmej, czwartek, dwudziesty czwarty sierpnia dwa tysiące czwartego roku.</p><p>Ubrany, usiadł w gabinecie, nie oszukując się nawet, że przyszedł tu, aby pracować. Domowe skrzaty przyniosły śniadanie i herbatę; podniósł filiżankę do ust, próbując z chaosu swoich myśli wyłowić te, które ułożyłby się w racjonalny scenariusz rozmowy.</p><p>Ciche pukanie do drzwi zaalarmowało jego spięte, czujne ciało. W jednej chwili język stał się suchy. Zauważył, że drżą mu ręce, ale nie ociągał się z odpowiedzią.</p><p>― Otwarte.</p><p>Wiedział, kto stał za drzwiami, zanim jeszcze się otworzyły. Chłopak nie określił się dokładnie z datą przyjazdu, wspominał tylko o dwudziestym czwartym sierpnia, ale czarodziej był pewien, że przybędzie właśnie tego dnia, rankiem, równie niespokojny jak on, daleki i z rezerwą, dojrzalszy. Po stu siedemdziesięciu dwóch latach takie rzeczy po prostu się wie.</p><p> ― Dzień dobry, dyrektorze ― padło uprzejmie powitanie.</p><p>Dumbledore spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Wyższy, niż zapamiętał, ubrany w elegancki płaszcz, z gniazdem niesfornych włosów na głowie, w nowych okularach. Harry nie był przystojny, ale miał w twarzy i spojrzeniu coś tak upajającego, że trudno było oderwać od niego wzrok. Wstał i odważnie spojrzał mu w oczy, próbując zmierzyć się z tym, co w nich zobaczy.</p><p>Jednak zielone tęczówki były dziwnie zamknięte, nie wyrażały nic szczególnego, nic prócz uprzejmego zainteresowania.</p><p>― Witaj, Harry.</p><p>― Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan ze mną zobaczyć.</p><p>Uprzejmościom nie było końca. Dyrektor westchnął.</p><p>― Bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć ― odpowiedział szczerze, świadomy, że tylko w ten sposób może zacząć cokolwiek naprawiać, skoro dostał kolejną szansę od losu. Z Severusem miałeś już tysiąc takich szans ― skwitował ponuro w myślach.</p><p>Harry spuścił głowę, jakby koniecznie chciał coś ukryć.</p><p>― Hogwart nie zmienił się ani trochę.</p><p>Albus uśmiechnął się lekko.</p><p>― Nie zmienił się od tysiąca lat. Pięć lat to dla zamku tylko wdech i wydech.</p><p>Zapadała cisza, którą można by nazwać niezręczną, gdyby byli sobie obcymi ludźmi.</p><p>― Harry, ja… ― zaczął, wiedząc, że to on powinien przerwać milczenie.</p><p>― Dyrektorze. Chcę, byśmy się zrozumieli. Nie mam do pana żalu, ani nic. Rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem wszystko, co się wtedy stało. Przyjechałem, żeby zamknąć jakiś rozdział albo podjąć dawne wątki. Nie chciałem pana…</p><p>― Harry ― Albus uniósł rękę ― chciałem cię przeprosić. Chcę cię prosić o wybaczenie.</p><p> ― Nie mam nic do wybaczania…</p><p>Dyrektor otworzył usta w proteście, ale po chwili rozmyślił się.</p><p>― Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Przygotowałem dla ciebie pokój gościnny w lewym skrzydle.</p><p>― Dziękuję. I tak, mógłby mi pan pomóc. ― Harry zastanowił się, czy nie jest to czasem szantaż. ― Przyjechałem zapytać, czy nie byłoby tu jakieś pracy. Czegokolwiek. Szukam… Potrzebuję pracy.</p><p>― Harry, niestety, stanowisko profesora opcmu mamy już obsadzone ― odpowiedział smutno Dumbledore. ― Nie wiem, co innego…</p><p>― Cokolwiek, naprawdę.</p><p>― Jedyny wakat, jaki mam wolny, to wróżbiarstwo. Sybilla zapowiedziała, że nie wróci już w tym roku. Od miesiąca…</p><p>― Świetnie, biorę. ― Siwe brwi uniosły się w zdumieniu. ― Oczywiście, jeśli pan mnie przyjmie…</p><p>― Wróżbiarstwo? Myślałem, że masz o nim jeszcze gorsze zdanie niż o eliksirach.</p><p>― To nie ma większego znaczenia ― odpowiedział Harry. ― Poza tym, naprawdę potrzebuję pracy. I chciałbym tu zostać. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.</p><p>Jakkolwiek nie była to informacja, która powinna ucieszyć przyszłego pracodawcę, Albus poczuł, że nadzieja wypełnia jego stare, zmęczone serce. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pomyślał, że może wszystko się jeszcze ułoży.</p><p>― Dobrze, jeśli chcesz. Wierzę, że podołasz zadaniu. Minerwa przekaże ci sylabus i program. Możesz wprowadzić do niego poprawki. Nikt nie aktualizował go ani nie zmieniał od dwudziestu czterech lat.</p><p>― Tak ― zapewnił pośpiesznie Harry, nagle nerwowy. ― Wyobrażam sobie. ― Podniósł się z krzesła. ― Dziękuję, profesorze. To było dla mnie ważne. Pójdę… pójdę się rozpakować. Jestem trochę zmęczony po podróży.</p><p>― Oczywiście, oczywiście. Jednak chyba w takim razie nie ma sensu, byś zajmował gościnne pokoje. Komnaty Sybilli mieszczą się w jednej z wież. Zaprowadzę cię.</p><p>― Nie! ― To wyrwało się zbyt pośpieszne. ― Ja… poproszę profesor McGonagall. Wskaże mi drogę. Jeszcze… na pewno będzie okazja, żeby porozmawiać, dyrektorze.</p><p>― Albusie, Harry. Skoro mamy być kolegami.</p><p>Uśmiech był trochę wymuszony i raczej smutny.</p><p>― Albusie. ― Młody mężczyzna skinął głową. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. W progu odwrócił się raz jeszcze. ― Do widzenia ― powiedział tylko i znikł w ciemnym korytarzu.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Błogosławił puste korytarze. Błogosławił Ministerstwo za to, że ustanowiło dwa cudowne miesiące wakacji. Jeszcze sześć dni ― przypomniał sobie ― sześć dni i gówniarzeria zjedzie się na nowo, by zatruć mu egzystencję. Wypełnić tę surową przestrzeń bieganiem, irytującym chichotem, nieudanymi klątwami i hukiem wybuchających kociołków. Teraz szedł szybko, rozkoszując się cichym echem swoich własnych kroków, towarzyszącym mu jak przyjaciel.</p><p>Skręcił w boczny korytarz i wspiął się na schody. Usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Miarowy stukot butów o kamienną posadzkę — nie znał tych kroków. Nie były drobne jak Filtwicka ani stanowcze jak McGonagall, ani ciężkie jak Sprout. Ani długie jak Longbottoma. Gość nie szurał jak Filch, nie były to też wysokie obcasy Sinistry. Obce kroki. Jeszcze… jeden krok, drugi, trzeci… i ciemna postać wyłoniła się zza zakrętu. Severusowi zabrało dokładnie dwie sekundy, żeby go rozpoznać. Wbrew woli stanął w miejscu, osłupiały. Potter zrobił to samo.</p><p>Z boku musieli wyglądać zabawnie. Dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn stojących nieruchomo naprzeciwko siebie, w odległości trzydziestu kroków. Można byłoby stawiać losy, który z nich pierwszy wyciągnie rewolwer. Stali, jakby czekali na jakiś sygnał, na szept sekundantów, na wybicie zegara w samo południe. Byli zbyt daleko, by powiedzieć do siebie cokolwiek sensownego i przerwać ten letarg. Zbyt blisko, by uciec, nie ośmieszając się.</p><p>Merlinie, co za idiotyczna, krępująca sytuacja. Severus w końcu prychnął gniewnie i ruszył naprzód, nieuchronnie zbliżając się do swojego byłego ucznia.</p><p>― Potter ― powiedział tylko i zatrzymał się. Zielone tęczówki przykleiły się do niego, obchodziły jak mrówki. Kiedy ostatni raz go widział…</p><p> ― Sn… ― zaciął się ― profesorze. ― W końcu spuścił wzrok i wzdrygnął się.</p><p> ― Snape. Już nie odejmę ci za to punktów.</p><p>Nerwowy śmiech.</p><p>― Snape. ― Kiwnął głową. Severus przyglądał mu się uważnie, skrzętnie notując wszystkie zmiany. ― Pan zapewne też nie wiedział, że przyjeżdżam.</p><p>― Nie, nie wiedziałem. Powinienem?</p><p>Uśmiech nagle zrobił się trochę krzywy, ironiczny. Nie pasował do tej twarzy.</p><p>― Właśnie dostałem posadę. Będę uczył wróżbiarstwa.</p><p>Ciemne brwi wspięły się wysoko po jasnym czole Snpae'a.</p><p>― Bohater czarodziejskiego świata w bransoletkach, chustce na głowie i ze szklaną kulą w rękach? Prorok Codzienny oszaleje ze szczęścia. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie zaszkodziłaby również odrobina szaleństwa.</p><p>― To jeden z niewielu atrybutów, który posiadam ― odpowiedział przewrotnie Potter.</p><p>― Więc pozostaje mi tylko życzyć powodzenia nowemu koledze po fachu ― skwitował Snape i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył dalej korytarzem, obiecując sobie w myślach, że skręcając, nie obróci się za siebie, by spojrzeć raz jeszcze na Złotego Chł... Hmm, no cóż, Pottera. Jak na pierwsze spotkanie ze swoim cholernym wybawcą poszło całkiem nieźle ― pomyślał.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Komnaty Trelawney były w opłakanym stanie. Wyglądało, jakby nauczycielka pakowała się w pośpiechu, rozrzucając po podłodze wszystko to, co nie było jej potrzebne. Prawdopodobnie klątwami zrywała obrazy ze ścian, odrywając tym samym farbę i kawałki gipsu.</p><p>― Och, Centka posprząta, sir, Centka już się tym zajmie. ― Skrzat domowy złapał się za głowę. ― Centka nie wiedziała, że ktoś zajmie pokoje starej madame. Centka by posprzątała dla Harry’ego Pottera, sir.</p><p>― Centko ― Harry próbował ją uspokoić, czując, że od pisku i stresu zaczyna boleć go głowa ― wszystko jest dobrze. Kilka czarów i będą jak nowe. Zostaw to mnie. Możesz ― zastanowił się, co zlecić, by uchronić jej ręce przed gorącym żelazkiem ― zająć się łazienką. Sprawisz mi ogromną radość ― podkreślił ― jeśli doprowadzisz ją do porządku.</p><p>Skrzat zniknął uszczęśliwiony, a Harry wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po spotkaniu ze Sn… Nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie trzeba.</p><p>Rozejrzał się wokoło. Gdyby nie wszechobecny brud i bałagan, komnaty byłyby naprawdę imponujące. Zlokalizowane na szczycie wieży, okrągłe, bardzo jasne. Do sypialni i łazienki wchodziło się po krętych, odkrytych schodach. Na dole był salon z kominkiem i małą kuchenką w rogu. Za oknami rozpościerał się widok na wszystkie skrzydła i dziedzińce zamku, wieże, błonia, jezioro i Zakazany Las. Czuł, jakby zamieszkał na szczycie świata. Uśmiechnął się.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swoim wielkim biurku. Znów się coś nie zgadzało w szkolnych papierach. Miał wysłać jeszcze jedną sowę do ministra, ale nie potrafił się do tego zebrać. Wydawało mu się, że postacie z portretów łypią na niego groźnie i mnożą się, zapełniając ramy, oceniając każdy jego ruch. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na konkretny portret, były dyrektor zazwyczaj siedział samotnie i spokojnie, drzemiąc lub nie zwracając na niego specjalnej uwagi.</p><p>Prawa dłoń znów zaczęła go swędzieć, jakby skóra małymi kawałkami odrywała się od mięsa. Uszczypnął ją lekko i potarł, żeby złagodzić nieprzyjemne uczucie. Poderwał głowę na nagły trzask i z ulgą powitał domowego skrzata niosącego tacę z jedzeniem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zamawiał coś z kuchni, ale z wdzięcznością przyjął posiłek.</p><p>Kolacja była skromna, ale wyjątkowo smaczna. Kawałek mięsa, kilka ziemniaków i gotowane marchewki.</p><p>― Wyśmienite, Lotti ― uśmiechnął się do znajomego skrzata ― co to takiego?</p><p>― Harry Potter, sir ― odpowiedziało spokojnie stworzenie i wykrzywiło twarz w straszliwym grymasie.</p><p>Albus obudził się, dysząc ciężko, owinięty w przepocone prześcieradło.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Istnieje kilka mugolskich teorii, jakoby każda postać</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>pojawiająca się w śnie reprezentowała jakiś aspekt tego, który śni.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>U czarodziei jednak silna magiczna interferencja powoduje,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>że czasem w snach spotykamy innych ludzi albo reprezentacje ich wcieleń."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione.s.45</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wieść o tym, że Harry Potter powrócił do Hogwartu, rozniosła się z prędkością Błyskawicy, choć ta od dawna leżała zepsuta w schowku na miotły. Dziennikarze natychmiast zjawili się u bram zamku, domagając się audiencji, konferencji prasowej czy czegokolwiek, byleby tylko zaspokoić ciekawość swoich czytelników. Dumbledore doskonale sobie z nimi radzi ― stwierdził Bohater Czarodziejskiego Świata, oglądając przez okno w swoich odnowionych komnatach dantejskie sceny walk między dyrektorem a pismakami. W końcu sobie odpuszczą ― pocieszył się, niezbyt w to wierząc.</p>
<p>Był ostatni dzień wakacji. Powoli zachodziło słońce. Trwała kolacja, którą sobie darował. Jak wszystkie inne posiłki, nawiasem mówiąc. Zazwyczaj prosił skrzaty, by dostarczyły mu jedzenie do komnat. Zaniepokojona McGonagall zaczepiła go raz czy dwa na korytarzu, pytając, czemu do nich nie dołączy. No czemu, Harry, do nich nie dołączysz? ― drwił z siebie w myślach. Kochają cię przecież, rozkładają ramiona ― drążył. Nie znają cię ― podpowiedziało mu coś ― nie wiedzą, kogo wpuszczają do domu. Dziwadło!</p>
<p>Zaplótł ręce wokół siebie. Jutro przyjeżdżali uczniowie. Przez ostatnie dni przeczytał więcej podręczników do wróżbiarstwa, niż zdołał w ciągu sześciu lat nauki. Wszystkie były beznadziejne.</p>
<p>Nagle pożałował swojej decyzji. Jaki był sens, żeby tu wracać? Zobaczyć dyrektora? Snape’a? Ukrócić koszmary? Nie zmieniło się nic ― ostatnie pięć nocy było gorsze niż pozostałe.</p>
<p>W swoich snach zwykle uciekał wąskimi korytarzami zamku. Niekiedy gonił go wąż, innym razem Voldemort. Tracił oddech, biegł, czołgał się, wspinał po na pół zrujnowanych schodach. Zatrzaskiwał za sobą drzwi i rzucał na nie wszystkie czary zamykające, a one i tak trzęsły się w futrynie od wściekłych uderzeń.</p>
<p>Czasem gonili go przyjaciele, czasem Voldemort zmieniał się w Dumbledore’a. Hermiona przykładała sobie różdżkę do gardła i podcinała je, jednocześnie błagając, żeby się zatrzymał. Schodził do lochów, ale one okazywały się nie wąskie i ciemne, lecz olbrzymie, wysokie, z zardzewiałym rusztowaniem wypełniającym całą przestrzeń. Mógł tylko po nim iść, zważając na każdy krok, kiedy kołysało się niebezpiecznie, gotowe pociągnąć go w ciemną przepaść. Budził się kilkakrotnie, coraz bardziej bojąc się ponownie zapaść w sen, zaciskając pięści i drżąc.</p>
<p>Próbował sobie pomóc. Skład Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu znał na pamięć, warzył go perfekcyjnie. Jednak albo szybko się na niego uodpornił, albo był po prostu nieskuteczny, ponieważ po kilku spokojniejszych nocach koszmary wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby chciały go ostrzec, że tłumienie ich nic nie zmieni.</p>
<p>Szukał innych sposobów na relaks ― ćwiczył głęboką medytację. Zgłosił się do mugolskiego terapeuty i przez rok, raz na tydzień opowiadał to, co mógł, ze swojego życia. Niestety, nie było tego wiele. Nie mógł wytłumaczyć, kim lub czym są postaci ze snów.</p>
<p>Na ostatnim spotkaniu psycholożka zaproponowała, żeby spróbował się zatrzymać i zmierzyć z tym, kto go goni.</p>
<p>― Jeśli zatrzymuję się i staję do walki, ginę ― odpowiedział jej i pomyślał, że te spotkania to tylko strata czasu.</p>
<p>Jednak po kilku latach zrobił na jawie to, co miał zrobić w snach. Stanął, obejrzał się. Wrócił tutaj. Być może zbyt wiele oczekiwał. Może to jednak nie było żadne rozwiązanie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.  .  .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mimo że wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę i próbował się do niej przygotować i tak poczuł, jakby ktoś mocno kopnął go w brzuch, gdy zobaczył Hermionę na jednym z korytarzy. Wiedział, że się zjawi, że przyjedzie natychmiast, jak tylko się dowie. Być może będzie krzyczeć, może zażąda wyjaśnień, a może rzuci mu się na szyję z płaczem. Nie był przekonany, która z tych trzech opcji była gorsza.</p>
<p>Przystanął i przez jeden absurdalny moment rozważał tchórzliwą ucieczkę. Rozmawiała ze Snape'em, gorączkowo gestykulując. Zapewne o nim. Ciekawe, co jej powiedział? Twarz Severusa była chłodna i nie wyrażała wiele, choć Harry zauważył, że patrzył na Granger z czymś, co w innych okolicznościach można by nazwać sympatią. Kolejne uderzenie w brzuch, tym razem czymś bardzo zimnym. Zanim zdążył…</p>
<p>― Harry. ― Głośne sapnięcie. Dziewczyna stała chwilę z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Snape też spojrzał na niego. Ucieczka już nie wchodziła w grę. Więc uśmiech. Przywołał go jak wiernego psa.</p>
<p>Czas zatrzymał się w miejscu na moment, zanim ruszył znów, gwiżdżąc miarowo, coraz prędzej, pociąg HarryEkspress, w kłębach sekund. Hermiona zbliżała się, a on starał się nie uciec, nie uciec, zostać w ciele, które i tak już nie mogło nawet drgnąć.</p>
<p>― Harry ― powiedziała raz jeszcze, stając przed nim.</p>
<p>Uśmiech, uśmiech. Wytrzymaj to, uśmiech.</p>
<p>― Cześć, Hermiono.</p>
<p>Nie rzuciła się na niego z płaczem, choć jej brązowe oczy pełne były pytań. No cóż, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby ich nie było.</p>
<p>(― Hermiono, błagam cię, zrób coś. ― Harry drżącymi rękami próbował zatamować krwawienie, jednocześnie szepcząc wszystkie znane mu czary uzdrawiające.)</p>
<p>― Wróciłeś.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się połową ust.</p>
<p>― Możemy gdzieś… porozmawiać? ― zapytała niepewnie. ― Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.</p>
<p>Mimowolnie wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał sam siebie przekonać, że nie przywiązuje do tego większego znaczenia.</p>
<p>― Myślę, że będzie do tego mnóstwo okazji. Objąłem posadę po Trelawney. Mieszkam w jej komnatach, to w…</p>
<p>― Pamiętam, gdzie są jej komnaty ― przerwała, patrząc na niego poważnie. ― Więc nie chcesz rozmawiać?</p>
<p>Spojrzał nad jej ramieniem na ciemną postać Snape’a, który przyglądał się im z daleka. Kiedy uchwycił jego spojrzenie, szybko odwrócił się i odszedł w drugą stronę.</p>
<p>― Wyglądało, jakbyście byli zaprzyjaźnieni ― wskazał brodą oddalającego się mężczyznę.</p>
<p>― Spędziliśmy razem sporo czasu, gdy wracał do zdrowia.</p>
<p>Nie mógł uwierzyć, że widzi na jej policzkach dwie różowe plamy.</p>
<p>― Jak tam Ron? ― spytał pośpiesznie.</p>
<p>― Och… ― Spojrzała w ziemię, a potem na ścianę. ― Dobrze. Wziął ślub w zeszłym roku. Spotykamy się czasem. Wspominamy. Ale bez ciebie…</p>
<p>― Wziął ślub? Z kim? ― Powinien być bardziej zszokowany tym, że się rozstali.</p>
<p>― Rebeka Binert, była z Ginny na roku. Bardzo miła dziewczyna. ― Jej obojętność była wiarygodna. ― Jest w ciąży.</p>
<p>― A… wy? ― spytał nieśmiało, zastanawiając się, czy ma prawo pytać o takie rzeczy.</p>
<p>― Jacy „my”, Harry? „Nas” nigdy nie było. Byliśmy wymyśleni. Całkiem nierealni. Podobnie jak… no wiesz.</p>
<p>― Ja i Ginny ― dokończył za nią.</p>
<p>― Właśnie. Jesteś gejem. Trudno o większą pomyłkę.</p>
<p>Spojrzał w bok, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami.</p>
<p>― Ginny ma się dobrze? ― Szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej.</p>
<p>― Pytasz, czy ochłonęła? Tak, ochłonęła. Jest z Zabinim, jakkolwiek trudno nam było w to uwierzyć. Pracuje w ministerstwie, Artur załatwił jej pracę.</p>
<p>― A ty? Co robisz?</p>
<p>― Jestem na praktykach u Sokolnikowa, uczę się starożytnych run. Chcę zdobyć tytuł mistrza.</p>
<p>― Ach.</p>
<p>― A ty? ― Czy ta rozmowa mogła być jeszcze bardziej sztywna? ― Co robiłeś przez tych pięć lat?</p>
<p>― Ruchałem facetów. Obciągałem im. Oni obciągali mi. Brałem ich na łóżku, na stole, przypierałem do ściany… — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, więc urwał, uśmiechając się krzywo.</p>
<p>― Po co to robisz? Chcesz, żebym sobie poszła?</p>
<p>Tak.</p>
<p>― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Po prostu, odzwyczaiłem się. Przez ostatnich pięć lat nie miałem zbyt wiele okazji do rozmowy.</p>
<p>Na jej twarzy natychmiast zamigotało współczucie.</p>
<p>― Harry, przecież…</p>
<p>― Nie, żebym chciał je mieć. ― Szybko ukrócił jej przypuszczenia. Zaczęła nerwowo wykręcać palce.</p>
<p>― Chciałabym odzyskać swojego przyjaciela ― powiedziała do swoich stóp. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.</p>
<p>― Będę tu przez następny rok. ― Miał nadzieję, że to nie była żadna obietnica.</p>
<p>(― Obejrzałem wspomnienia Snape’a. Muszę się poddać, Miona. Voldemort musi mnie zabić. ― Oczy Herniony wypełniły się przerażeniem i to dziwnie go uspokoiło. ― Ocal Snape’a, proszę. Cały czas był po naszej stronie. Opiekuj się nim.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.  .  .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter nie zjawiał się na posiłkach. Oczywiście nikt z szacownej kadry tego nie komentował, choć każdy był ciekaw dlaczego. Widział ich błyszczące oczy i trochę zażenowane półuśmiechy, kiedy wymieniali przy stole spojrzenia, nie rozmawiając, ale jednak, w jakiś pokrętny sposób komunikując się ze sobą.</p>
<p>― Widziałeś Harry’ego? ― Zdołała w końcu przełamać impas milczenia Minerwa i szturchnęła go dyskretnie łokciem.</p>
<p>― Tak, widziałem go raz czy dwa na korytarzu. Nie rozumiem, z czego się robi takie wielkie halo. ― Naprawdę nie rozumiał. On sam przecież nie myślał o nim więcej… Kogo chcesz oszukać, Severusie? ― Jeśli jej wysokość księżniczka zdecyduje się zejść z wieży, to wszyscy będziemy mogli pokłonić się jej w pas.</p>
<p>Minerwa zacisnęła usta, ale nie był przekonany czy w złości, czy tłumiąc śmiech.</p>
<p>― Lupin powinien dojechać dziś wieczorem. Nie wiem, czy jest świadom...</p>
<p>― Och, najwyżej będzie miał kolejną niespodziankę. Jak my wszyscy, prawda? ― Snape uniósł jedną brew i zasłużył na prawdziwy uśmiech. Więc jednak nie złość.</p>
<p>― Martwię się o tego chłopca ― westchnęła.</p>
<p>― Merlinie, chroń nas przed kobietami, co się o nas martwią ― zmierzyła go srogim wzrokiem ― i przed starymi dyrektorami, którzy chcą dla nas jak najlepiej.</p>
<p>Obydwoje dyskretnie zerknęli na Albusa. Rozmawiał o czymś uprzejmie z Hagridem. Severus poczuł dławiącą falę wstydu, choć przecież nie miał czego się wstydzić. Nagle posiłek stracił smak. Odsunął od siebie talerz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.  .  .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tej nocy Snape śnił o wąskim, ciemnym zaułku w jednej z bocznych ulic Londynu. Zrobione z blachy drzwi prowadziły na zaplecze jakiegoś baru. Nie wiedział, jak się tu znalazł ani co robił. Jedyne, czego był świadom, to ręce, które rozpinały mu koszulę i spodnie. Niezgrabne, brudne i gorące, doskonale wiedziały, jaki mają cel.</p>
<p>Severus jęknął cicho i natychmiast zawstydził się tego dźwięku. Patrzył na swojego partnera (to na pewno był mężczyzna, żadna kobieta nie miała takich dłoni), ale nie potrafił zobaczyć twarzy. Nawet nie umiał ocenić, czy jest wysoki czy niski, czuł tylko, że przyciska go do muru; czuł mocz, spermę, smród śmieci i ciężką, twardą rękę owiniętą dookoła swojego fiuta.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna dyszał, a Severus zaczął mgliście zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien czegoś zrobić, wyrwać się lub choć zwrócić pieszczotę. Ale było w tym akcie coś tak gwałtownego i niespotykanego, że nie wiedział do końca, jak się zachować. Chciał tego? Ktoś go tu przyprowadził? Jego penis zdawał się ignorować te pytania i chętnie poddawał się przeróżnym zabiegom. Druga ręka delikatnie ujęła jądra i nacisnęła wrażliwy punkt tuż za nimi. Rozsunął nogi i odchylił głowę. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się gorąco i zrozumiał, że jest już o krok od orgazmu. Mężczyzna przylgnął do niego całym ciężkim ciałem. Zimne, twarde cegły. Gorące, twarde dłonie. Zanim wstążka spermy wydostała się z masywnej pięści, obcy mężczyzna niskim, zachrypniętym głosem zaczął mu szeptać do ucha:</p>
<p>― Harry… Harry Potter… Tak jest, Harry, dojdź dla mnie, bohaterze, spuść się w mojej ręce.</p>
<p>Zszokowany, otworzył oczy. Słabe światło dobiegało z kominka, reszta jego komnat tonęła w mroku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.  .  .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rozmowa z Hermioną nie była ostatnim kiepsko rozegranym spotkaniem tego dnia. Późnym wieczorem ktoś zapukał do jego komnat. Cicho, ale stanowczo, uparcie. Krótkie Invisibilis! rzucone na drzwi i wiedział, kto stoi po drugiej stronie. Ociągał się tylko chwilę.</p>
<p>― Witaj, Remusie ― powiedział do stojącego w progu wilkołaka.</p>
<p>― Mogę wejść? ― spytał bez specjalnych wstępów Lupin. To nie było do niego podobne.</p>
<p>― Oczywiście. ― Harry odsunął się, żeby zrobić mu przejście.</p>
<p>― Pomyślałem ― Remus wyprostował się ― że dobrze będzie porozmawiać, skoro mamy razem pracować. Szkoda, że nie dowiedziałem się tego od ciebie.</p>
<p>Cichy wyrzut.</p>
<p>― Jeszcze kilka dni temu sam nie wiedziałem, gdzie będę. ― To był słaby argument i wiedział o tym. Lupin litościwie zignorował wypowiedź.</p>
<p>Patrzyli na siebie, nomen omen, wilkiem i Harry poczuł, że nagle bardzo chce mu się śmiać; albo płakać, nie potrafił się zdecydować. „Bachor!” ― wysyczał Snape w jego głowie.</p>
<p>Lupin usiadł na kanapie i wsparł głowę na rękach. Milczeli chwilę, która zdawała się mieścić w sobie pięć lat ciszy. Przecież nie miał obowiązku… nie miał… mógł…</p>
<p>― Wiem, Harry. Wiem, że nie miałem prawa niczego od ciebie wymagać. To, co zrobiłeś dla nas wszystkich… Ale jednak... musisz zrozumieć…</p>
<p>― Muszę? ― Nie lubił tego słowa.</p>
<p>― Martwiłem się. ― Miodowe oczy były szczere, utkwione w nim.</p>
<p>Wszyscy byli mu wdzięczni, a on miał poczucie winy. Martwili się. Chcieli go odzyskać.</p>
<p>― Uczysz w Hogwarcie? Zapewne opcmu? ― zmienił temat.</p>
<p>― Tak, po wojnie nie dostałem wielu propozycji pracy. Wilkołaki były jednoznacznie kojarzone z Voldemortem. A nawet jeśli nie byłyby… wiesz, jak jest. Albus znów uratował mi życie.</p>
<p>― Tak, często to robi ― zadrwił Potter trochę wbrew sobie. Jednak słowa wyrwały się z jego ust zbyt szybko, by mógł je zatrzymać.</p>
<p>― Harry… ― zaczął pośpiesznie Remus, jakby poczuł, że nareszcie chwycił z chłopakiem jakiś kontakt.</p>
<p>― Remusie, przepraszam, jestem zmęczony. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, będzie jeszcze dużo okazji… ― znów mówił to samo, kiepska, kiepska wymówka.</p>
<p>― Tak, oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że… ― Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Odwrócił się. Rozważył kolejne słowa. ― Harry, nie uciekaj przede mną.</p>
<p>Może właśnie to było to jedno zdanie za dużo. „Nie uciekaj, Harry” — szepnęła Hermiona podcinając sobie gardło różdżką.</p>
<p>Wciągnął mocno powietrze, jakby w bólu.</p>
<p>― Chcę zostać sam ― powiedział tylko i odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela swojego ojca. Zanim wszedł na schody, usłyszał cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sny potrafią przekręcać nasze pragnienia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pokazywać drugą, ciemniejszą stronę marzeń.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drwią lub pomagają znaleźć odpowiedzi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>na dręczące nas pytania."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione.s.78</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uczta powitalna ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Harry siedział przy stole prezydialnym, próbując ignorować zaciekawione spojrzenia uczniów. Mógłby się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Po swojej prawej miał Longbottoma, a po lewej puste miejsce zajęte przez Minerwę, która teraz wyczytywała kolejne nazwiska pierwszorocznych.</p><p>― Tom Riddle! ― powiedziała nauczycielka, a głowa Harry’ego podskoczyła w górę. Riddle? Musiał się przesłyszeć. To przecież nie mógł być… Spojrzał na chłopca, który siedział do niego tyłem i czekał, aż zostanie przydzielony do domu.</p><p>― Potter! ― krzyknęła nagle Tiara Przydziału.</p><p>― Co? ― spytał głupio Harry.</p><p>― Twoim nowym domem będzie Potter, Tom ― wyjaśniła spokojnie czapka.</p><p>― Co?! ― zapytał raz jeszcze Harry, tym razem na cały głos.</p><p>― Ależ chłopcze ― Minerwa spojrzała na niego gniewnie, jakby chciała go upomnieć, że przerywa tak istotny rytuał ― przecież wiesz doskonale, że ze względu na twoje zasługi dyrektor ustanowił piąty dom. Dom Harry’ego Pottera.</p><p>Jedenastolatek odwrócił głowę. Jego twarz była równie zniekształcona co Voldemorta. Uśmiechnął się, szczerząc swoje spiczaste zęby.</p><p>Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, lekko przechylając głowy. Odsunął gwałtownie krzesło i zaczął wycofywać się w stronę tylnego wyjścia.</p><p>― Jesteście nienormalni. Ja nie chcę, nie chcę żadnego domu…</p><p>― Panie Potter! ― Tym razem to była Hooch. ― Przecież właśnie po to pan wrócił ― prawda? Aby mieć swój dom…</p><p>― Nie! ― Jego plecy uderzyły o drewno, próbował ślepo sięgnąć do klamki. Nikt się nie poruszał, ale miał wrażenie, że gonią go ich spojrzenia, przypierają do ściany. W powietrzu zaczynało brakować tlenu. Drzwi wydawały się wrośnięte w kamień, nie mógł ich otworzyć. Szarpał w furii za metalowy uchwyt. Wiedział, że w oczach ich wszystkich wygląda jak szaleniec, zerkał na zdziwione miny i wyszczerzoną, złą twarz Voldemorta. Zaczął uderzać pięściami w mur, przeklinając pod nosem i szepcząc:</p><p>― Nie chcę domu, nie chcę domu. ― I wtedy poczuł, że ściana kruszy się i pęka, czarne żyły w jednym momencie obejmują sufit i całą Wielką Salę. Budynek zaczął drżeć, gotowy pogrzebać ich wszystkich pod gruzami.</p><p>Zrozpaczony, podniósł ręce w górę, czekając na deszcz kamiennych odłamków. Zanim spadł pierwszy z nich, obudził się.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy McGonagall zaczęła wyczytywać nazwiska pierwszorocznych uczniów, spiął mięśnie ramion. Neville siedzący obok niego szturchnął go łokciem.</p><p>― Pamiętasz, jak uciekła mi Teodora? ― zapytał dyskretnie.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się, ale nie potrafił rozluźnić. Jakkolwiek koszmar, który śnił ostatniej nocy był absurdalny, zauważył, że czeka na chłopca o imieniu Tom. Wpatrywał się w każdego kolejnego jedenastolatka, szukając w niewinnych oczach czerwonych błysków. Po chwili odwrócił się do przyjaciela, ale ten patrzył w innym kierunku. Podążył za jego spojrzeniem.</p><p>Lupin. Neville patrzył na Lupina.</p><p>Wzrok Longbottoma był odrobinę zamglony, wyraz twarzy mocno nieobecny.</p><p>― Neville?</p><p>Chłopak natychmiast się odwrócił. Spuścił oczy i zarumienił wściekle.</p><p>― Ym? ― wybełkotał niezrozumiale.</p><p>― Neville ― powtórzył głośniej Harry i poczekał, aż przyjaciel w końcu spojrzy na niego. ― Ty i Lupin…?</p><p>Neville gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.</p><p>― Nie, nie! No co ty!... ― Mimo swoich dwudziestu czterech lat był zmieszany jak dzieciak przyłapany na kradzieży jabłek. ― Proszę, nie mów nikomu, dobrze? ― wyszeptał. Zanim Harry zdążył go uspokoić, ceremonia przydziału skończyła się i zaczął przemawiać dyrektor.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Moi drodzy! ― Jego głos był mocny i ciepły jak zawsze. Jednak to przemówienie różniło się jakoś od pozostałych. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry go słucha. ― Zaczynamy nowy rok szkolny! Jestem pewien, że dla wielu z was będzie nie mniej ekscytujący niż poprzednie. Piąto- i siódmorocznych zapewne pochłoną przygotowania do egzaminów, choć nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że poradzą sobie doskonale. Profesor Trelawney postanowiła zrobić sobie od nas wakacje i w tym roku nie poprowadzi zajęć z wróżbiarstwa. Zastępować ją będzie profesor Harry Potter ― zaczęły się wiwaty, krzyki i piski, Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, żeby je uciszyć ― i mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mi się skarżył na żadnego z was. ― Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. Jeśli zechce w ogóle ci o tym powiedzieć ― dodał w myślach. ― Z problemami zwracajcie się do swoich prefektów, a jeśli oni nie poradzą, to do opiekunów domów, których już znacie. Ja również bardzo chętnie wysłucham was w swoim gabinecie, jeżeli tylko pozwoli mi na to czas. Ale zawsze postaram się go znaleźć. ― Do kogo właściwie teraz mówisz, Albusie? ― zastanowił się. Harry siedział prosto, patrząc na swój talerz, zażenowany lub niespokojny. ― Wycieczki do Zakazanego Lasu są nadal zabronione, podobnie jak zwiedzanie pomieszczeń, na których drzwiach napisane jest: „Wstęp tylko dla upoważnionych”. Pamiętajcie, że magia, jakkolwiek piękna, może stać się w jednej chwili śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. ― Zawiesił głos na chwilę. ― A teraz jedzcie! ― Klasnął w dłonie i ciężko usiadł na krześle.</p><p>Nie odważył się podnieść głowy, żeby popatrzeć na Harry’ego. Nie odwrócił jej również, by spojrzeć w oczy Severusowi. Poczuł natomiast na sobie uważne spojrzenie McGonagall. Obrócił do niej twarz i uśmiechnął się słabo. W jej poważnych szaro-zielonych oczach znalazł jednocześnie wyrzut i zrozumienie. Ścisnęła mu lekko dłoń i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.</p><p>― Ułoży się, Albusie ― zapewniła cicho, choć bez przekonania.</p><p>Uniósł wysoko siwe brwi i zapytał:</p><p>― Myślisz, że jeszcze za mojego życia, Minerwo?</p><p>― Wiesz, takie stare capy jak ty żyją wyjątkowo długo.</p><p>Dumbledore westchnął.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Rankiem, pierwszego dnia zajęć, Harry Potter obudził się z pulsującą erekcją. Pięć lat rozpusty przyzwyczaiło go do regularnych rozładowań, więc ostatnie dwa tygodnie postu zaniepokoiły chętne, młode ciało.</p><p>Celibat miał w sobie nutę tortury ― to rezygnowanie choćby z własnego dotyku, niezaspokajanie oczywistych potrzeb. Tak, to zdecydowanie miało w sobie coś z karania. Jednak też obraz Harry’ego Pottera masturbującego się w murach Hogwartu był zbyt niepokojący, by łatwo się na niego zgodzić. Harry Potter nie masturbował się. Harry Potter był dzielnym bohaterem, niepokornym, ale oddanym, wiernym i do bólu uczciwym. Nie masturbował się. Co najwyżej, w akcie uniesienia, wsuwał swój wzwiedziony członek w ciasną wilgoć najdroższej kobiety, która pokochała go nad życie i którą on kochać będzie do końca swoich dni.</p><p>Harry Potter z pewnością nie myślał o ciasnych, męskich tyłkach i cudownych aksamitnych penisach, na widok których ślina napływała mu do ust.</p><p>Odetchnął głęboko i wstał z łóżka, postanawiając zignorować swój stan. Zimny prysznic na pewno dobrze mu zrobi.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Jego żołądek drżał lekko, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzył drzwi i wszedł do klasy pełnej uczniów. Zgromadzeni na olbrzymich, półokrągłych szerokich stopniach piątoroczni Gryfoni i Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego ciekawie i wyczekująco, pewni, że stanie się coś niezwykłego. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zastanawiając, do jakiego stopnia ich rozczaruje.</p><p>Nie założył szaty. Stał przed nimi w wygodnych, luźnych bojówkach i zielonej koszulce. Jeszcze przed zajęciami upewnił się, że wszystkie przedmioty poprzedniej nauczycielki zniknęły z komnaty. Przemalował ją czarem na spokojny, ciemny beż i pozostawił prawie pustą. Wyprostował plecy i przebiegł wzrokiem po młodych twarzach.</p><p>― Witam. Nazywam się Harry Potter i będę prowadził z wami kurs wróżbiarstwa. Na początku chciałbym przypomnieć, że po sumach zajęcia te nie będą obowiązkowe, ale dobrowolne. Na egzaminie będę wymagał tylko podstawowych umiejętności, więc myślę, że nie będzie trudny. Stoję na stanowisku, że wróżbiarstwo jest predyspozycją w dużym stopniu wrodzoną, którą tylko do pewnego stopnia można wyćwiczyć ― tak więc zbyt wysokie wymagania w tej dziedzinie będą niesprawiedliwe. ― Po sali przeszedł szmer ulgi. ― Co nie oznacza, że nie będę oczekiwał do was ciężkiej pracy. To jest druga strona tej monety. Tak jak obiecuję wam łatwy egzamin, tak też możecie być pewni, że jeśli zobaczę kogoś, kto śpi, rozmawia, uczy się do innych przedmiotów lub robi coś niezwiązanego z treścią zajęć, opuści tę salę. To będzie pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Przy drugim opuści ją bez możliwości powrotu. ― Tym razem w szeptach słychać było strach i oburzenie. ― Oczywiście nikomu nie zabronię podchodzenia do egzaminu, ale przygotować się do niego będzie już trzeba samodzielnie.</p><p>Spojrzał na skrzywione, przestraszone i potakujące twarze, zastanawiając, co się teraz dzieje w ich głowach. A potem doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie nic go to nie obchodzi. Ciekawe, czy Snape nie uważa podobnie, stojąc przed nimi w tych swoich mnisich, czarnych szatach, odgarniając strąki włosów z twarzy. Czy stwierdza, że to, za kogo go uważają, nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo przecież i tak zaraz znikną, a ich miejsce zajmą kolejne i kolejne pokolenia? ― przypomniał sobie pierwsze zajęcia i uśmiechnął pod nosem. Tak, Snape z pewnością nie przejmuje się tym, co myślą.</p><p>Kilka dziewczęcych par oczu śledziło każdy jego krok z uwielbieniem. Przez jeden moment chciał dodać, że jest gejem i żyje w celibacie, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, jak błysk nadziei gaśnie na ich twarzach. One i tak cię nie widzą, Potter. Widzą ożywione zdjęcie w gazecie i marzą, by znaleźć się na nim wraz z tobą. Była też jedna męska para, należąca do filigranowego, ślicznego chłopca o wielkich brązowych oczach i jasnych włosach. Długie rzęsy opadały i podnosiły się wolno, jakby ktoś przywoływał go ręką.</p><p>― Chciałbym, abyście zdjęli szaty. Oczywiście, jeśli komuś to przeszkadza, niech w nich zostanie, to nie jest polecenie. Chodzi mi o to, byście poczuli się w tym pomieszczeniu w miarę możliwości swobodnie. Jeśli macie ochotę przynosić coś ze sobą, nie krępujcie się. Można tu pić, jeść, trzymać ulubioną książkę na kolanach, albo list od rodziców. Możecie się położyć, możecie rysować, jeśli pomaga wam się to skupić. Bo właśnie tego od was będę wymagać ― skupienia. Jest niezbędne we wróżbiarstwie. Oczywiście nie można utrzymywać napiętej uwagi przez bardzo długi czas, ale na tych zajęciach będziecie potrzebować jej naprawdę dużo. ― Uczniowie patrzyli na niego uważnie, niepewni, co mają zrobić. ― Więc macie pięć minut. Zróbcie wszystko, co pozwoli wam się rozluźnić.</p><p>Podniósł się szum pełen cichych rozmów, szurania, śmiechu i zdziwienia. Kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy mniej lub bardziej wykonali polecenie ― kontynuował wykład:</p><p>― Od dziś już nie będę wam o tym przypominał. Zakładam, że jest to niepisana zasada tych zajęć. Sami dbacie o swój komfort. ― Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. ― Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chcę wam powiedzieć o wróżbiarstwie, to to, że ma bardzo mało wspólnego z kryształowymi kulami, fusami z kawy albo herbaty czy liniami na dłoniach. Dlatego też nie będziemy używać tutaj tych przedmiotów. ― Zawiesił głos. ― Wszystkie wymienione i jeszcze kilka innych są tylko akcesoriami. Nie pytajcie mnie, po co się ich używa, bo sam tego nie wiem do końca. Myślę, ze mistrzowie wróżbiarstwa są bardzo zazdrośni, jeśli chodzi o zdobyte umiejętności i talent, a posługiwanie się magicznymi przedmiotami dodaje tej dziedzinie tajemniczości. To może być jeden z powodów. Ale zastanawiam się też, czy nie służą one przeniesieniu odpowiedzialności. Musicie bowiem zdać sobie sprawę, że wróżąc, bierzecie na siebie olbrzymią odpowiedzialność. Często będziecie informować człowieka o rzeczach, które na zawsze zmienią jego życie. Czy na pewno dobrze rozumiecie to, co widzicie albo słyszycie? Mając karty, kulę, linie papilarne ― można zawsze powiedzieć: „to one tak mówią, nie ja, jestem tylko medium”. Na moich zajęciach nie będziemy oszukiwać ani siebie, ani nikogo innego. Będziemy uczyć się widzieć, słyszeć, czuć i starannie dobierać słowa. ― Przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się, ile z tego, co powiedział, zrozumieli. ― Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania do wstępu? ― spytał w końcu, obserwując ich badawczo. Pytania, jeśli nawet jakieś były, nie zostały zadane na głos. ― Dobrze. Usiądźcie wygodnie albo połóżcie się. Zaczniemy od ćwiczeń relaksacji.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Rozpoczął się rok szklony i Snape już nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus bezsennych nocy, przynajmniej nie w środku tygodnia. Niemniej, po pierwszym dniu zajęć znów nie mógł zasnąć. I nie był w stanie zmusić się do wypicia eliksiru.</p><p>Nie miał esejów do sprawdzania, więc poszedł do swojego prywatnego laboratorium, żeby zająć umysł czymś pożytecznym ― w skrzydle szpitalnym zawsze brakowało mikstur. Jednak nie potrafił uwarzyć porządnie nawet Eliksiru Pieprzowego, więc po chwili odstawił wszystko i westchnął. Nie mógł iść na wieżę. Ledwo minęła północ. Jakieś małe imbecyle jeszcze na pewno łamią ciszę nocną i włóczą się tam, gdzie im nie wolno. Stukał przez chwilę nerwowo szklaną pipetą w drewniany blat stołu, po czym odłożył ją gwałtownie. W najgorszym razie użyję czaru niewidzialności ― próbował przekonać sam siebie, wychodząc ze swoich komnat.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry siedział na szerokim parapecie okna i obserwował tonący w nocy zamek. Kolejne światła gasły i cisza, jak ciemność, wpełzała na korytarze i do pomieszczeń, rozlewając się po dziedzińcach. Potrafił tak siedzieć godzinami, trwoniąc czas i energię, przyssany do chłodnej szyby i ciepłego drewna.</p><p>Jego uwagę przykuł słaby błysk światła na Wieży Astronomicznej. Po chwili zszokowany ujrzał, jak ciemna, wysoka postać lekko wskakuje na parapet i podciąga się na dach. W pierwszym momencie myślał, że skoczy i poczuł, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyśpiesza, a w brzuchu coś silne się szarpie ― coś, co każe mu tam biec, krzyczeć, lub wzywać pomocy. Ale ciemna postać usiadła wygodnie, po turecku, i nic nie wskazywało na to, by chciała odebrać sobie życie.</p><p>Harry wiedział, kto to jest. Poznał go od razu; jakby przez lata wykształcił mu się szósty zmysł do wykrywania Snape’a. Ten człowiek jest synonimem samotności ― pomyślał, przeklinając w myślach swoich rodziców. „Niewdzięczniku!” ― syknęło mu coś do ucha, głos barwą podobny do Syriusza ― „przeklinasz swoich rodziców? Tych, co poświęcili dla ciebie wszystko? Tylko w imię samotności nieudacznika, który nie potrafił żyć i kochać?” ― Umiał kochać ― dyskutował z tym głosem ― tylko to czasem nie wystarczy. ― „Marne usprawiedliwienia, mój chłopcze…” ― Zamknij się, Black ― warknął w myślach, ucinając dyskusję.</p><p>Nagle, kierowany wyłącznie impulsem, otworzył okno, przy którym siedział, i wszedł na dach swojej wieży. Postać odwróciła głowę w jego stronę; Snape musiał go zauważyć. Rzucił czar ubezpieczający i przetransmutował jedną z dachówek w wygodną półkę. Spojrzał w górę i zrozumiał, dlaczego Snape siedzi na dachu. Nad nimi rozpościerało się czarne niebo, z gwiazdami jak pulsujące światłem ziarenka piasku. Wielka pustka, która obiecywała to wszystko, czego teraz pragnął ― nowe życie. Znów spojrzał na Snape'a i uśmiechnął się, świadomy, że on i tak nie może tego zobaczyć.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sny odkrywają nasze największe lęki na równi z pragnieniami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dlatego ich rozumienie jest takie niebezpiecznie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s. 196</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Przetrwał pierwszy miesiąc. Uczniowie byli znośni, jeśli tylko trzymało się na zajęciach odpowiedni dystans i nie słuchało tego, co szeptali do siebie podczas przerw. Nauczyciele uprzejmie sympatyczni, umiarkowanie ciekawi i pomocni, jeśli chodziło o sposoby na pacyfikowanie klasy. Posiłki smaczne, przyjaciele szczęśliwie zajęci swoim życiem. Poszło lepiej, niż przypuszczał.</p><p>I jednocześnie gorzej. Udawało mu się spokojnie przespać tylko kilka godzin na dobę. Jakby ktoś dorzucił do pieca jego szaleństwa kilka suchych gałęzi, grubych jak męskie ramię. Upiorne wizje, nowe, powolne tortury wyimaginowanych lęków dopadały go w snach, tym samym zmieniając w koszmar również jawę. Często budził się rano, zwinięty w kłębek jak szczenię, i płakał cicho, nie dbając o to, jak żałośnie musi w tym stanie wyglądać. Złoty Chłopiec. Wybraniec Kurwa Jego Mać.</p><p>Świadoma banicja, w czasie której próbował wynagrodzić sobie całe zło, jakie mu się przytrafiło, podarować to, czego mu w życiu zabrakło ― anonimowość, beztroskę, pieniądze, uwagę, luksus ― nie zdała się na nic i przeszłość dopadała go zawsze niczym cierpliwy, przyczajony wróg z oczami o kolorze skrzeloziela.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>W pierwszą sobotę października Harry obudził się wcześnie rano. Prześcieradła owinęły mu się wokół nóg. Znów zrezygnował ze śniadania. Wstał, ubrał się i zszedł na dół.</p><p>Nie planował wstępować do szklarni, sam dobrze nie wiedząc, gdzie chce iść. Wilgotne, ciepłe powietrze natychmiast przesiąkło przez materiał koszuli i skropliło się na chłodnej od jesiennego powietrza skórze. Z tyłu pomieszczenia dobiegały odgłosy ciężkiej pracy. Podszedł bezszelestnie i zobaczył dużą, zgarbioną sylwetkę Neville’a w roboczej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami i rękami umazanymi ziemią aż po łokcie.</p><p>Jego ruchy były pewne, spokojne. Ciemne brwi trochę zmarszczone, twarz skupiona i poważna, całkiem wytarta ze śladów chłopięcości.</p><p>― Cześć ― powiedział Harry głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Neville podniósł się natychmiast i odwrócił.</p><p>― Cześć, Harry. ― Skinął głową i uśmiechnął słabo.</p><p>Nagle Potter doszedł do wniosku, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Po pięciu latach rozłąki, rozmowy z przyjaciółmi nie kleją się jak dawniej.</p><p>― Potrzebujesz pomocy? ― zapytał w końcu.„Przecież wcale nie chcesz mu pomóc, Harry” ― wyszeptała Luna.</p><p>Neville chyba ją usłyszał.</p><p>― Nie, nie mam nic pilnego. Chcę tylko… rozładować emocje.</p><p>― Coś się stało?</p><p>― Nie ― powiedział szybko. ― A właściwie to tak, ale to długa historia. ― Spojrzał w dół na swoje brudne, wielkie dłonie.</p><p>Może czas posłuchać innych? ― Gdyby to nie chodziło o Neville’a, zapewne zignorowałby taką sugestię. — Tak, może już czas.</p><p>― Mam wolną sobotę i butelkę wina. Wpadniesz pod wieczór? ― Spróbował się szczerze uśmiechnąć.</p><p>Neville spojrzał na niego spode łba, trochę nieufnie. Jego niepewność, nie wiedzieć czemu, była rozbrajająca.</p><p>― Dobrze ― odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami i wytarł ręce w przybrudzony ręcznik.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Ach, Severusie, jak uroczo, że wpadłeś. ― Albus spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, odnosząc wrażenie, że czegoś nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Oblicze mistrza eliksirów było ponure i groźne, ciemne oczy wypełnione nienawiścią. ― Herbaty?</p><p>― To twoja? ― odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Snape i wskazał palcem stojącą przed dyrektorem filiżankę.</p><p>― Tak, wyśmienita. Doskonała, cejlońska. Chcesz trochę? ― Podniósł stojący obok imbryczek. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i wsadził rękę do kieszeni, by zaraz wyjąć z niej mały flakonik. Odkorkował go i z rozmysłem, licząc po cichu, wlał dziesięć kropli do filiżanki.</p><p>― Pij ― rozkazał.</p><p>Albus zawahał się. Spojrzał raz jeszcze w czarne oczy. No cóż, stwierdził kiedyś, że powierzyłby Severusowi własne życie, prawda? Podniósł naczynie do ust i wypił jego zawartość duszkiem.</p><p>Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, po czym poczuł nieznaczne mrowienie w palcach i nogach, szybko rozprzestrzeniające się na cały organizm. Jego przełyk zaczął się kurczyć i z każdym oddechem coraz mniej tlenu przedostawało się do płuc. Zdradził mnie, zdradził ― myślał gorączkowo, próbując przypomnieć sobie te rzeczy, których nie pamiętał.</p><p>Snape patrzył obojętnie, jak wstrząsane konwulsjami ciało dyrektora powoli, bezwładnie zsuwa się z krzesła. Jego niebieskie, szeroko otwarte oczy i urywany oddech świadczyły, że zbliża się koniec.</p><p>― Chcesz wiedzieć, co to było, starcze? ― zapytał w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby. Albus zdołał pokiwać głową. ― Veritaserum.</p><p>I wtedy jego ciało zaczęło pękać, czary ustąpiły i poczuł powolne odrywanie się duszy od tkanek. Obudził się, dysząc ciężko, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Severus jeszcze przez sen stwierdził, że coś blokuje mu nogi. Uniósł głowę i powieki i jęknął głośno. Opadł na poduszki, ciężko wzdychając.</p><p>― Powiedz mi, z łaski swojej, czy ja się ciebie kiedykolwiek pozbędę?</p><p>Ostrożnie wyplątał nogi spod zwiniętego w kłębek ciała. Poszedł do łazienki opróżnić pęcherz i spojrzał w lustro z odrazą. Wyciągnął z kubka szczoteczkę i wycisnął na nią odrobinę pasty. Pięć gramów ― policzył w myślach, automatycznie. Zawsze zbyt mocno szorował zęby, raniąc dziąsła i odpluwając krew. Pochylił się nad umywalką i wypłukał usta.</p><p>― Miau. ― To nie była prośba. To był rozkaz.</p><p>Severus odwrócił głowę i spojrzał gniewnie na kulkę szaroburej sierści siedzącą na kafelkach i patrzącą na niego z niczym niezmąconym spokojem.</p><p>― Pamiętasz, że nie lubisz wody? Ja pamiętam. ― W łagodnym tonie czaiła się groźba. Kot podszedł do niego i otarł się o łydki, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, co się do niego mówi. Usiadł jeszcze raz, tym razem bliżej, po czym miauknął ponownie. Severus umiejętnie chwycił go za skórę na karku i podniósł na wysokość swoich oczu. Kot patrzył na niego bez śladu niepokoju na pysku, wydawał się raczej znudzony. ― Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? ― Pytanie należało raczej do retorycznych, bo nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. ― Nic dla ciebie nie mam ― kontynuował, przytrzymując dłonią zwierzę na piersi. ― Żebyś chociaż był czarny ― narzekał. ― Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jakiego określenia użyłbym, gdybym miał komuś opisać twoje umaszczenie. ― Kot nie patrzył na niego, ale zaczął cicho pomrukiwać. ― I masz poszarpane uszy. I śmierdzisz ― dodał, przystawiając nos do łba.</p><p>Kiedy znaleźli się w laboratorium, Snape odkręcił słoik z olbrzymimi pasikonikami. Ożywił jednego różdżką i położył na ziemi. Kot, zachwycony, natychmiast zaczął polowanie.</p><p>― Zabijam jedne zwierzęta, żeby rozradować inne ― mruknął pod nosem i wrócił do sypialni, aby się przebrać. Przechodząc przez salon, spojrzał na zegar ― dochodziła dziesiąta. Czy kawę będzie jeszcze można nazwać poranną? Ubrał się, wstawił wodę i napełnił kafeterię. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.</p><p>Westchnął, przeczuwając kolejne kłopoty ze swoimi Ślizgonami. Mocno szarpnął za klamkę.</p><p>Jednak po drugiej stronie drzwi nie było żadnego Ślizgona. Severus poczuł, że jego serce uderzyło mocniej, więc wziął dyskretny, głębszy wdech, aby je uspokoić.</p><p>― Potter? ― Podniósł pytająco brew. Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Snape na końcu języka miał jakąś złośliwą uwagę, ale przełknął ją. Jego ręka drżała, gotowa zatrzasnąć skrzydło, lecz powstrzymał się i zrobił coś, przed czym protestowało całe jego ciało i umysł. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i zapytał: ― Chcesz wejść? — Niepewne kiwnięcie głową nie pasowało do butnego Gryfona, którego pamiętał. Severus wycofał się w głąb mieszkania, pozostawiając nowo przybyłemu zamykanie drzwi. Wrócił do kuchni. ― Robię kawę ― zakomunikował. Nadal cisza. Szczeniak usiadł na kanapie i patrzył w zimny kominek. ― Wypijesz? ― No cóż, ze szczenięcia niewiele zostało.</p><p>― Tak, poproszę.</p><p>Zakała kociego rodu zdecydowała się wyjść z laboratorium. Położył po sobie postrzępione w walkach uszy i wolno skradał się pod ścianą, nieufnie mierząc młodszego czarodzieja zielonym spojrzeniem.</p><p>― Masz kota? ― zapytał głupio Potter.</p><p>― A wyglądam na kogoś, kto hodowałby psa? ― wycedził zrzędliwie Snape, wolno nalewając do filiżanek czarnej kawy. Kot, nazywany po prostu Kotem, jeśli Severusowi nie starczało pomysłów na bardziej wyszukane inwektywy, przesuwał się w stronę kuchni.</p><p>― Hej, kici, kici…</p><p>Zwierzę przystanęło i spojrzało na niego z pogardą. Snape wystawił głowę z kuchni, zastanawiając się, co nastąpi. Kot reagował na obcych raczej nerwowo. Uciekał, prychał albo syczał ― zdawał się akceptować wyłącznie Severusa, który (przeklinając się) czerpał z tego faktu odrobinę satysfakcji. Jednak irytujący sierściuch po chwili zastanowienia wskoczył na kanapę i rozpoczął spokojnie poranną toaletę w bezpiecznej odległości od Pottera. Jednakowoż był to sygnał, że toleruje gościa i może ― nawet! ― da się w najbliższej przyszłości pogłaskać.</p><p>Przecież nie możesz być zazdrosny o kota, Snape ― pomyślał Severus; postawił filiżanki na niskim stoliku i usiadł wygodnie w fotelu. Harry rozluźnił się trochę, swobodnie splótł nogi i podparł głowę na dłoni. Milczeli chwilę, a Severus ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że była to wyjątkowo przyjazna cisza. Zegar tykał, kot zwinął się w kłębek i zrobiło się absurdalnie domowo.</p><p>― Po co przyszedłeś? ― To miało wypaść dużo bardziej opryskliwie.</p><p>― Posiedzieć z tobą ― odparł Potter i wziął filiżankę ze stołu.</p><p>Najwyraźniej dziś los miał w zanadrzu więcej niż jedną niespodziankę.</p><p>― Posiedzieć ze mną ― potworzył za nim. ― Byłbyś łaskaw mi przypomnieć, kiedy siedzenie ze mną stało się rutyną sobotnich poranków?</p><p>Potter wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>― Mogę iść, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>To był wyjątkowo kiepski moment na rozważanie swoich pragnień. Severus zmarszczył brwi i utopił ewentualną odpowiedź w kawie.</p><p>Cóż, pewnych pytań nie można odwlekać w nieskończoność, tym bardziej, gdy jedyna osoba znająca na nie odpowiedzi zjawia się nagle, bez uprzedzenia, w twoim życiu i domu i twierdzi, że przyszła posiedzieć.</p><p>― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Potter? Dlaczego chciałeś mnie uratować, wtedy, w Chacie?</p><p>― Bo kazałeś mi na siebie spojrzeć ― padła niejednoznaczna odpowiedź. ― Myślę, że gdybym umierał, też poprosiłbym o to. Zresztą, po obejrzeniu twoich wspomnień okazało się, że to była jedna z lepszych decyzji w moim życiu.</p><p>Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, ale przyjął ją, pewny, że nie uzyska innej. Spojrzał uważniej na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.</p><p>― Spotykam się dziś z Neville’em ― powiedział w końcu Harry po kilku minutach ciszy, nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego poczuł potrzebę podzielenia się tą informacją ze Snape’em.</p><p>― Będziecie wspominać stare dobre czasy? Czy masz zamiar zagiąć parol na naszego samotnego, ślepo zakochanego w Lupinie profesora zielarstwa?</p><p>― Skąd wiesz? ― spytał zdziwiony Potter.</p><p>― Jest jak otwarta księga. Jak zresztą większość Gryfonów.</p><p>― Ja też? ― Coś kryło się pod ciekawością.</p><p>― Nie, ty nie ― przyznał po chwili Snape, trochę niechętnie.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy to się zdarzyło ― jednak zdarzyło się na pewno. Siedział w jednym z drogich klubów w południowej części Paryża i pił kolejną szkocką. Obok niego siedział Pierre czy Francois ― po pewnym czasie przestał przywiązywać wagę do imion ― który był równie pijany co on. Delikatna ręka już gładziła jego udo, a rozgrzany alkoholem głos szeptał do ucha lubieżne obietnice.</p><p>Otworzyły się drzwi i Harry wcale nie miał spojrzeć w ich kierunku. Miał schować twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Charlesa czy Vincenta, miał rozpiąć dwa dolne guziki jego koszuli, żeby jego ręka mogła poczuć ciepłą, żywą skórę. Jednak drzwi zamknęły się głośno i jego głowa odskoczyła w tył w bezwarunkowym odruchu. Gość miał długie, ciemne włosy, jasną skórę, czarne oczy, sięgający kostek płaszcz. Oczywiście to nie mógł być on, był młodszy, mniej staranny w ruchach — co za idiotyczne przypuszczenie, że to mógłby być on, oszalałeś, Potter, za dużo wypiłeś — ale był podobny, łudząco, upajająco podobny.</p><p>Po pół godzinie, gdy odważył się podejść, jego serce odbijało się od żeber jak tłuczek — bolało jak na drugim roku, pamiętasz, Harry? Zgredek zaczarował teraz twoje serce.</p><p>Oczywiście to nie był on, to nie mógł być on, to nie ten głos i uśmiech (zbędny), nie jego oddech, gdy w końcu zaczęli się całować i nie jego ręce, gdy objął go w pasie. Ale i tak drżał i mrużył oczy, żeby zamazać obraz i podniecił się tak jak nigdy dotąd, i cicho skamlał, kiedy nieznajomy szeptał: je te veux, mon cher, je te veux.*</p><p>Nie dowiedział się nigdy, jak miał na imię, ale to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia. Zaraz potem, jak doszedł, odwrócił się do ściany i kilka razy uderzył głową w mur. Kiedy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i zaniepokojony szept, wysyczał tylko zimno po francusku: va te faire voir** i strącił rękę.</p><p>Tej nocy też obiecał sobie, że nie zaśnie, więc chodził ulicami do świtu.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Pierwsza butelka wina skończyła się szybko, przy drugiej Neville zaczął mówić. Jednak gdy padło pierwsze zdanie, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to był naprawdę dobry pomysł, by odnawiać dawną przyjaźń.</p><p>― Całe życie ci zazdrościłem. ― Harry, mimo wypitego alkoholu, spiął się. ― Byłeś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, Wybrańcem, Bohaterem Czarodziejskiego Świata.</p><p>― Neville… ― zaczął.</p><p>― Wiem, wiem. Brzemię obowiązków, oczekiwania, komórka pod schodami. ― Ten jad nie pasował do łagodnego chłopca, którego pamiętał ze szkoły. ― Ale wiesz, Potter, na tyle złego, co ci cię przytrafiło w życiu, myślę, że dostałeś tyle samo dobrego. Kurwa, nienawidzę cię czasem równie mocno jak kocham, wiesz?  Chyba jestem już trochę pijany ― bełkotał. ― Nie, nie w ten sposób, nie obawiaj się. Nie będę cię zamęczał swoją ciężką adoracją. Nie zrozum mnie źle.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>* pragnę cię, mój słodki (franc.)</p><p>** spierdalaj (franc.)</p><p>― Mówiłeś…</p><p>― Użalam się nad sobą, nic więcej. Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Jesteś lepszy niż większość z nas, dlatego jesteś bohaterem. Zasłużyłeś na każdą dobrą rzecz, która ci się w życiu przytrafiła. A ja… jestem tylko Chłopcem-Któremu-Nie-Wyszło. Ta przepowiednia mogła być o mnie, wiesz?</p><p>― Wiem ― wtrącił, ale nie zdołał zatrzymać potoku słów.</p><p>― Daty się zgadzały. Ale moi rodzice nie umarli. Przynajmniej nie do końca. To nawet zabawne ― zachichotał gorzko, wyraźnie wstawiony. ― Słuchaj, chłopczyku, nie uda ci się nic w życiu, bo twoi rodzice jeszcze żyją, mimo że dostali na głowę. No ale żyją, wiesz, zawsze coś. Poza tym, jesteś gruby, seplenisz i jesteś głupszy od reszty twoich kolegów. I na pewno grubszy. Jeśli schudniesz do siódmego roku, to może damy ci zabić węża albo coś, ale musisz się bardzo postarać, rozumiesz? Wiesz, tacy chłopcy jak ty po prostu nie są bohaterami, a już na pewno nie pierwszoplanowymi. Nie ma nic na pół, albo twoi pierdoleni rodzice żyją, albo nie. Żyją ― wypad ― następny proszę. Pokaż zęby ― stań na wadze ― daj spokój, chłopcze. Żarty sobie stroisz? ― Neville mówił coraz szybciej i głośniej.</p><p>― Neville, przecież…</p><p>― Przecież co, Harry? Przecież nie jest tak źle? Oczywiście, że nie. Mógłbym nie mieć nóg. Mógłbym poparzyć sobie ręce sokiem wąsatki skalistej i nie móc już nigdy przesadzić żadnej rośliny. Mógłbym wziąć się w garść i podejść do tego pieprzonego Lupina i powiedzieć mu: „Słuchaj, wiem, że miałeś zajebistego kochanka, którego wielbiłeś ponad życie, ale on zmarł wiele lat temu, a ja cię kocham od trzeciego roku nauki i chcę dać ci wszystko, co mam. Tylko wiesz ― jest jeden problem ― nic nie mam. No chyba że chcesz któryś ze starych kapeluszy mojej babki, żeby mieć co rozerwać na strzępy podczas pełni”.</p><p>Harry miał stanowczo zbyt wysokie stężenie alkoholu we krwi, żeby sprawnie podążać za szybko zmieniającymi kierunkami w rozmowie. Poza tym widział, że póki Neville nie wyrzuci tego wszystkiego z siebie, wszelkie dyskusje spełzną na niczym.</p><p>― Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?</p><p>Neville wypił kolejną szklankę alkoholu prawie duszkiem.</p><p>― I co mam mu powiedzieć? „Remusie, wiem, że jestem beznadziejnym, brzydkim i głupim prawiczkiem, ale bardzo cię pragnę. Nie wiem, czy nie spuszczę się w momencie, kiedy twoja ręka dotknie mojego rozporka, ale wybaczysz mi to, prawda? Byłeś przecież taki miły dla mnie, kiedy w szafie siedział bogin, taki wyrozumiały”.</p><p>Harry patrzył na przyjaciela, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Dlaczego nie przyszło mu nigdy do głowy, że Neville mógłby właśnie tak się czuć? Zdezorientowany podparł czoło na rękach i spróbował uspokoić kołyszący się świat.</p><p>― Nawet nigdy się nie całowałeś? ― To było chyba jedno z najgłupszych pytań, które zadał w swoim życiu.</p><p>― Nie. ― Padła krótka odpowiedź. Neville wstał, zatoczył się lekko i podtrzymał się kanapy.</p><p>― Halo, uważaj. Bo ja nie będę w stanie cię zbierać. Może zostaniesz?</p><p>― Dam sobie radę, Harry. Przepraszam cię za to. Sam widzisz, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Nigdy nie miałem lepszego przyjaciela, choć tak naprawdę nie byłem nikim ważnym dla ciebie, wiem o tym. Zawsze był Ron i Hermiona…</p><p>― Nieprawda ― przewał mu pośpiesznie. „Prawda, Harry” ― szepnęła Luna, która najwyraźniej lubiła towarzystwo Longbottoma. Neville sceptycznie uniósł brew, może łajdak nawet pijany potrafił ją słyszeć. ― Chcę spróbować jeszcze raz ― wybełkotał w końcu.</p><p>― Przecież po to tu jesteś, prawda? ― powiedział jego gość na odchodnym.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Śnią się nam różne rzeczy ― czasem sen jest wielką metaforą,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a czasem, jak to mawiał pewien znany mugol ―</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cygaro jest tylko cygarem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s. 165</em>
</p><p> </p><p>― W obiegowej opinii celem wróżbiarstwa jest przewidywanie przyszłości ― rozpoczął wykład, przeczuwając (uśmiechnął się do tej myśli ironicznie), że dzisiejsza lekcja nie pójdzie zbyt dobrze. Wstał lewą nogą, był trzynasty, piątek, a szarobury kocur Snape’a stał pod drzwiami do jego gabinetu. Jakkolwiek nie był czarny, wziął to za stanowczo zły omen. — Popatrzył po uczniach; dziś wydawali się równie niespokojni co on. Westchnął dyskretnie i kontynuował: ― Mam nadzieję, że po dwóch miesiącach zajęć ze mną będziecie potrafili powiedzieć na ten temat coś więcej. Wróżbiarstwo często mylone jest z astrologią, na którą zapewne wielu z was uczęszcza. Jednak astrologia mówi o prawach lub może raczej prawidłowościach związanych z wpływem układu gwiazd i planet na nasze życie. We wróżbiarstwie nie ma praw. Każdego traktuje się indywidualnie. Aby być dobrymi wróżbitami, musicie pozbyć się tej części siebie, która przypuszcza, ocenia, szuka samego siebie w drugim człowieku. Żeby móc przewidzieć czyjąś przyszłość, trzeba na chwilę stać się kimś innym. Wejść w jego ciało, duszę i spojrzeć wstecz. Będziecie mogli dotrzeć nie tylko do osoby siedzącej przed wami, ale także do jej rodziców, dziadków, pradziadków… Do całej historii tego człowieka. ― Po sali przeszedł przerażony szmer. Jedna ręka uniosła się w górę. ― Tak, panno Hopkins?</p><p>― Ale, profesorze, czy to oznacza, że będziemy wiedzieć… wszystko? I że wróżbici też wszystko o nas wiedzą?</p><p>― Jeśli ma pani na myśli jakieś intymne, krępujące szczegóły, to muszę panią rozczarować… albo uspokoić. ― Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem ― Wchodząc w umysł drugiego człowieka, będziecie tylko czuli kim jest. Tak jak czujecie samych siebie ― przewał na moment. ― Żeby wyłowić z pamięci jakieś konkretne wspomnienie czy informację, bo rozumiem że tego się pani obawia, trzeba zrobić to intencjonalnie. Wróżbiarstwo nie daje wam dostępu do woli drugiego człowieka. Wróżenie nie ma też nic wspólnego z legilimencją, która jest ― jakby nie patrzeć ― rodzajem pogwałcenia woli. ― Uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie do końca mu wierząc. ― Dobrze, to spróbujmy inaczej. Panno Hopkins, wie pani, kim pani jest i jaka pani jest, prawda?</p><p>― Tak. ― Niepewnie skinęła głową.</p><p>― Czy musi sobie pani przypominać bałagan w swoim pokoju, żeby wiedzieć, że jest bałaganiarą?</p><p>Po sali rozszedł się śmiech.</p><p>― Nie jestem bałaganiarą! ― pisnęła.</p><p>― To czy musi sobie pani przypominać równo ułożone w teczce książki, żeby wiedzieć, że jest pedantką?</p><p>― No... nie.</p><p>― Właśnie. Nie potrzeba wam przykładów, wspomnień, by posiadać pewien obraz samego siebie. Na ten obraz oczywiście składają się wspomnienia, ale z czasem łączą się i zacierają, pozostawiając tylko plamy uczuć i przekonań. Taki rodzaj wiedzy zdobędziecie. Nie będziecie zmuszeni oglądać czyichś ciemnych sekretów, choć jeśli osoba będzie robić złe rzeczy, wyczujecie to. Wyczujecie jej winę albo okrucieństwo. Będziecie wiedzieć kim jest, ale nie zdobędziecie żadnego materiału do szantażu ― zamilkł na moment, pozwalając uczniom przyswoić to, co powiedział i dodał: ― Przypominam, że we wróżbiarstwie ważny jest brak oceny. Oceniając kogoś, szczególnie negatywnie, natychmiast i na własne życzenie znów wracacie do siebie, a drzwi do drugiego człowieka zostają na zawsze zamknięte.</p><p>Kolejna ręka się uniosła.</p><p>― Profesorze, powiedział pan, że będziemy patrzeć wstecz, na historię danej osoby. Jak to się ma do przewidywania przyszłości? ― zapytał Penewild, wysoki, krótko obcięty chłopak. Przypominał Harry’emu trochę Blaise'a ― miał podobnie wyprostowane plecy, lekko uniesiony podbródek i zazwyczaj poważny wyraz twarzy.</p><p>― Czas niekoniecznie musi być rozumiany liniowo ― odrzekł. ― Zresztą czymkolwiek czas by nie był, wiedza o przeszłości jest niezbędna, żeby zobaczyć przyszłość. Przyszłość można rozumieć jako wynik działania matematycznego, na który składają się przeszłe zdarzenia. Myślę, że zrozumiecie to lepiej, gdy przejdziemy do ćwiczeń. Nie przejmujcie się początkowym brakiem efektów. A co do przepowiadania przyszłości, panie Penewild, cóż... nie zrobi pan fikołka, jeśli nie nauczy się pan schylać. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Dobierzcie się w pary. ― Słysząc niezadowolone jęki i pomrukiwania, dodał: ― Tak, wiem, że nie lubicie tej części, ale inaczej nie nauczycie się niczego. Wszyscy mają parę? ― Rozejrzał się po sali. ― Panno Leowine?</p><p>Niska, krępa dziewczyna o rzadkich, ciemnych, trochę przetłuszczonych włosach i w wielkich okularach nerwowo pokręciła głową. Beatrycze nigdy nie miała pary. Nerwowa i spięta, nieśmiała i milcząca, siedziała zazwyczaj z boku. Harry nie wiedział, jak sobie radziła na innych zajęciach, ale u niego nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Jednocześnie nielubiana i przeźroczysta jak woda ― na tyle przeźroczysta, by jej nie gnębić czy wyśmiewać, jednak na tyle nielubiana, by siedzieć samotnie podczas posiłku i nie mieć pary na zajęciach z wróżbiarstwa.</p><p>― Jeśli nie ma pani pary, proszę zejść na dół. Oddam się cały w pani ręce ― zażartował. To był moment, kiedy klasa zauważyła w końcu przeźroczystą Beatrycze Leowine i kilka osób zachichotało złośliwie. Harry pomyślał, że być może powiedział jedno zdanie za dużo. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i wyciągnął dłoń. ― Usiądźcie naprzeciwko siebie i zanim wymówicie po cichu zaklęcie, zapytajcie się swojego partnera czy partnerkę o zgodę. Niech położy na was dłonie i powie: teraz przez chwilę będziesz mną. To zazwyczaj nie jest konieczne, ale stawiamy dopiero pierwsze kroki i jeśli możemy sobie choć trochę pomóc, zróbmy to. Świadome przyzwolenie osoby otworzy wam szerzej drzwi. Skupcie się i zaczynajcie. Potem zamienicie się rolami.</p><p>Gwar ustał i uczniowie wzięli się do pracy. Beatrycze wydawała się odetchnąć z ulgą. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i pozwolił sobie na skrócony, indywidualny kurs tylko dla jednej uczennicy. W końcu Snape zawsze powtarzał, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, prawda?</p><p>Ociągał się chwilę z przyzwoleniem, ale wiedząc, że dziewczyna i tak nie zobaczy żadnych graficznych szczegółów z jego życia, machnął na to ręką.</p><p>― Beatrycze ― zaczął ― pozwalam ci przez chwilę być mną ― obiecał solennie, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. ― Teraz musisz wyobrazić sobie, że ty sama, twoje myśli, wspomnienia i uczucia kurczą się. Czujesz to? ― Dziewczyna pokiwała energicznie głową. ― Dobrze, powtarzaj w swojej głowie „jestem Harrym Potterem” tak długo, aż zaczniesz czuć w sobie obcą magię. To będzie moment, aby rzucić zaklęcie. Mistrzom wróżbiarstwa już nie jest potrzebne, ale nie jesteśmy mistrzami, prawda? ― Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. ― Zaczynaj. Jestem twój.</p><p>Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i Harry obserwował minimalne ruchy warg powtarzających jego imię. Po kilku minutach poczuł delikatne ukąszenie magii i ciepły, słaby prąd na skórze. To nie było nieprzyjemne choć trochę drażniące, jakby ktoś przesuwał po nagim ciele lekki, miękki materiał. Zauważył, że dziewczyna ściągnęła twarz w bólu i sapnęła głośno. Otworzyła oczy i Harry wzdrygnął się, mając wrażenie, że patrzy w zwierciadło inne niż to w jego łazience. Wszystko trwało może klika sekund. W końcu dziewczyna powoli mrugnęła i uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem.</p><p>― Jest pan taki samotny, profesorze ― powiedziała głośno i natychmiast zakryła ręką usta, jakby pragnęła to cofnąć. Niestety to było kolejne zbędne zdanie na tej lekcji. Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć litości w dużych, niebieskich oczach ukrytych za okularami. Niestety cała klasa usłyszała jej wypowiedź i teraz gapiła się na niego ciekawie.</p><p>― Skończyliście ćwiczenie? ― warknął trochę zbyt ostro. ― Jesteście gotowi zdać mi relację z jego przebiegu?</p><p>Uczniowie w popłochu wrócili do prób.</p><p>― Przepraszam ― wydukała Beatrycze, patrząc w podłogę.</p><p>― Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu postaraj się na przyszłość powstrzymać od komentarza. Udało ci się za pierwszym razem, to sukces. Możesz wracać na miejsce.</p><p>To był moment, kiedy przeklinał swoją decyzję o powrocie, ponieważ wiedział, że nie może po prostu wyjść trzaskając drzwiami i zakopać się w stosie ciepłych poduszek leżących na łóżku.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Szedł szybko, nie zauważając, że rozstępuje się przed nim morze uczniów. Nie widział nikogo tylko czarną wodę szat, głowy niczym białe grzbiety fal. Wściekły do granicy bólu, zaciśnięty w złości, skręcony, napięty. Ostry.</p><p>Kiedy Albus zaczepił go na korytarzu, część jego duszy drgnęła radośnie w nadziei, że może nareszcie... może padnie słowo, kolejne słowo i słowo za słowem — jak kamienie, liny i drewno — na nowo powstanie między nimi most. Jakieś idiotyczne przypuszczenie, że starzec złapie go za ramię i powie cicho „Severusie”, i będzie miał w głosie tęsknotę ― tę samą, którą czasem czuł on. Głupi, głupi… — powtarzał w myślach, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy, nigdy więcej. Gdyby miał piętnaście lat, pewno połykałby łzy zawodu i zazdrości, a Syriusz Black znów mógłby nazwać go Smarkerusem.</p><p>― Severusie, zauważyłeś? ― zapytał Albus, jego brwi były zmarszczone w niepokoju. Snape wciągnął powietrze.</p><p>― O czym mówisz?</p><p>Dyrektor wskazał brodą Pottera.</p><p>― Wygląda bardzo źle. Jakby całe noce nie spał. ― Wodził za nim wzrokiem.</p><p>Severus poczuł ostre szarpnięcie zazdrości. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną od lat, a kiedy w końcu to robisz, mówisz mi o Potterze? Troszczysz się o Pottera? — wysyczał w myślach. Kiedykolwiek myślałeś, że będziesz pierwszy, Snape? — zwrócił się do siebie. Zawsze ktoś będzie lepszy.</p><p>Jednak ta gorzka prawda nie ukoiła cierpienia ani nie uspokoiła pulsującej wściekłości.</p><p>― Może musisz sprawdzić czy nie szwenda się nocami po Hogsmeade, szukając kolejnych męskich kurw. Niewątpliwie naraziłby tym na szwank reputację tej szkoły. A może znów będzie specjalnie traktowany?</p><p>― Severusie ― Albus w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy z niepokojem i coś błysnęło w niebieskich tęczówkach, ale był zbyt wściekły, żeby to zauważyć ― myślałem, że wyrosłeś…</p><p>Snape zacisnął usta. Łagodna reprymenda, Severusie.</p><p>― Najwyraźniej pomyliłeś się co do mnie ― warknął i szybko odszedł.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Zobaczył, jak idzie jednym z korytarzy ze ściągniętym w furii obliczem. Studenci rozstępowali się bez słowa, a on — chyba po raz pierwszy — nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Coś się stało, coś się stało — powtarzał w myślach, gdy jego żołądek skręcał się z nerwów. Wiedział, że to była głupia decyzja, ale chyba nie miał na nią najmniejszego wpływu, bo już po chwili nogi niosły go szybko i ślepo, a on sam czuł, jakby znów wsiadł na Błyskawicę, jakby znów zaczynał… Niczym idiota, którym przecież był, stanął przed Severusem, obiecując sobie, że przeprowadzi tę rozmowę dobrze, ale słowa same ułożyły się na języku, zbyt gwałtownie, niekontrolowanie:</p><p>― Co się stało?</p><p>Mężczyzna przystanął i miał w oczach coś z dziecka i coś ze starca. I na pewno coś się stało. Nie patrz tak, Snape, błagam.</p><p>― Nie twój zasrany interes, Potter ― wycedził przez zęby i poszedł dalej, a wnętrzności Harry’ego jakby ktoś ciął tępym nożem. Oczywiście, że to nie jest twój zasrany interes, Potter, coś ty myślał, idioto, że… Cicho, nie myśl, nie myśl. Zabolało kurewsko i zęby, i brzuch, i znów biegł za nim.</p><p>― Snape! ― krzyknął. ― Snape!</p><p>Mężczyzna obrócił się dramatycznie i Harry przez jeden moment miał wrażenie, że chwyci go za gardło, przygwoździ do ściany, udusi gołymi rękami. Ale on tylko dyszał ciężko, jakby walczył, zaciskał usta i dłonie, i patrzył na niego z czymś tak jawnym, żywym, ludzkim, czystym, surowym jak nigdy wcześniej.</p><p>Snape bez maski, przez dwie sekundy Snape ze wspomnień.</p><p>Harry nie mógł się ruszyć i czuł, jak coś gorącego wlewa mu się do ciała, że nie może oddychać, mimo że ręce Snape’a nie dotknęły go ani przez moment. Lecz wszystkie emocje ukryte w czarnych oczach po chwili zmieniły się w lód, pokrywając bladą twarz kamiennym szronem.</p><p>Przechodzący obok uczniowie przyglądali się im ciekawie.</p><p>― Czego chcesz, durniu? Po co za mną leziesz? ― warknął.</p><p>Harry już na końcu języka miał „przecież nie łażę dopiero teraz, dopiero pierwszy raz…”, ale powstrzymał się.</p><p>― Wyglądałeś…. Z-zmartwiłem się. ― Znów jak uczniak. Żałosny, żałosny Potter, no gdzie jesteś lowelasie z Paryża?</p><p>― Nic się nie stało, cóż miałoby się stać? ― Severus wzruszył ramionami. ― Wracałem do swoich komnat. Coś jeszcze? Spieszę się.</p><p>― Och. O. No dobrze. ― Źle, Potter, źle. Wygłupiłeś się, podszedłeś zbyt blisko, pamiętasz, nie wolno, nie wolno. Teraz trzeba po prostu zapomnieć, tak jak wtedy, po prostu odwrócić się i zapomnieć, i tonąć w ciszy.</p><p>Severus spojrzał na niego uważniej jeszcze przez dwie sekundy, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł na dobre. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc, czując, że coś znów się oddala (a może właśnie powraca?). Znicz jeszcze raz błysnął żałośnie w polu widzenia i zatrzepotał skrzydłami, lecz zaraz potem zgasł jak cała reszta. Wrócił do komnat i usiadł przed oknem, modląc się, aby nikt nie zapukał do drzwi.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Jego ojciec stanął w progu, a Severus miał wrażenie, że pokój się skurczył. Machinalnie sięgnął po różdżkę, ale jej nie znalazł. Szybko zakrył się kołdrą, szczelnie owinął chude nogi. Ojciec podszedł i usiadł na łóżku; materac natychmiast zapadł się pod jego ciężarem. Chwycił zawinięte w pościel kolano i ścisnął tak mocno, że Severus mimo osłony poczuł ból.</p><p>― Co tam, synku? ― zapytał chrapliwie. ― Co u ciebie?</p><p>Severus miał sucho w gardle. Czy miał coś odpowiedzieć?</p><p>― No, synku? Mów. Przecież mówię do ciebie. Patrzę na ciebie.</p><p>Nie patrz, tato, nie patrz na mnie.</p><p> </p><p>Mój oprawco, ojcze mój</p><p>będę zawsze tylko twój</p><p>rano wieczór we dnie w nocy</p><p>nie doczekam się pomocy</p><p> </p><p>― Synku? ― Palce zaciskały się na kolanie równie silnie jak zaciskały się powieki Severusa. ― Synku?...</p><p>Severus otworzył oczy i szybkim ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę. Była tam, gdzie ją zostawił, pod poduszką. W jego komnatach było ciemno, a łajza zwana kotem przyszła do łózka, żeby z nim spać. Szczęśliwy, że nikt go nie widzi, przygarnął zwierzę i zanurzył w ciepłej sierści swój wielki nos. Kot mruknął przez sen i owinął się dookoła jego ręki.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Przepraszam cię, stary. ― Neville wyglądał, jakby znów miał dwanaście lat i jego kociołek wyleciał w powietrze.</p><p>― Nie ma za co. Mówiłem ci. ― Harry stał w drzwiach i zastanawiał się czy bardzo go zrani, jeśli nie zaprosi  do środka.</p><p>Neville ani nie prosił o pozwolenie, żeby wejść, ani nie odchodził. Wydawał się przygnębiony.</p><p>Harry, nasz bohaterze, jesteś w Hogwarcie.</p><p>― Chcesz wejść? — Longbottom skinął dużą głową i niezdarnie przesunął obok niego w drzwiach. Usiadł na kanapie i wsparł ręce na kolanach. ― Napijesz się czegoś?</p><p>― Może herbaty. Chyba lepiej, żebym już nie pił alkoholu. ― Zaśmiał się nerwowo.</p><p>― Neville, nie wiem, czym się tak gryziesz. Nie powiedziałeś nic, co mogłoby mnie zranić.</p><p>― Nie chciałem cię zranić.</p><p>― Wiem ― powtórzył z naciskiem. Neville patrzył w podłogę i bezwiednie bawił się ozdobnymi frędzelkami przy poduszce. Oczywiście jeden natychmiast ukręcił. Patrzył zawstydzony na złote nitki, które zostały mu w dłoni.</p><p>― No, oficjalnie można ogłosić, że jestem beznadziejny. Jeśli zrobimy to z twoich okien, wszyscy na pewno usłyszą. — Harry zaśmiał się trochę ponuro. ― Prze…</p><p>― Nie przepraszaj, Neville ― przerwał mu pospiesznie. ― Stale przepraszasz. — Milczeli chwilę, pijąc herbatę. Harry miał wrażenie, że faktycznie zaczynają od nowa. ― Rozmawiasz z nim czasem? ― spytał.</p><p>― Z kim? ― Gość podniósł głowę i wtedy go olśniło. ― A... Tak. Czasem.</p><p>― Rozmawiaj częściej. Nie bój się. Daj mu się poznać. A potem po prostu podejdź i go pocałuj. Nie wiem, co innego mógłbym ci w tej kwestii radzić.</p><p>Neville otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zastanowił się i je zamknął. Zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>― Nie umiem całować ― stwierdził w końcu.</p><p>― Myślę, że Lupin będzie tak zaskoczony, iż nie zauważy braków w technice. ― Roześmiał się Harry. ― A potem poćwiczysz na ręce, jak każdy szanujący się nastolatek. ― Zachichotał.</p><p>― Bardzo śmieszne ― rzucił Neville, ale jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się w pół-uśmiechu.</p><p>― Chyba potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak się czujesz ― przyznał nagle Harry poważniej. Jego dawny przyjaciel uniósł obie brwi bardzo wysoko. ― Naprawdę ― dodał ciszej i upił herbaty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sny mają możliwość podważania funkcji czasu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Właśnie dzięki temu możemy lepiej zrozumieć</em>
</p><p>
  <em>swoje lub cudze wybory, które zaważyły na naszym życiu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wydanie drugie, poprawione, s. 279</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>W poniedziałkowy poranek, na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem śniadania Harry Potter leżał w łóżku zwinięty w kłębek.</p><p>W tym samym czasie Severus Snape leżał na wznak i wpatrywał się w sufit.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore natomiast siedział na brzegu łóżka i z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy pocierał swoją dłoń. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że widnieje na niej napis: Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw.</p><p>Minęła już połowa grudnia, zbliżały się święta i cały zamek przygotowywał się na celebrowanie miłości, oddania i radości.</p><p>Tak właśnie.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore nie był człowiekiem, który się poddaje. Mógł czekać ― nawet bardzo długo ― mógł starać się rozumieć bieg wydarzeń lub zadowalać tylko częściowymi efektami swoich działań. Potrafił po przegranej bitwie uparcie szukać nowego sposobu, innej broni, by w kolejnym starciu raz jeszcze spróbować swoich sił. Był mądry, opanowany, potężny, dobry. Był czarodziejem przerastającym swoje czasy.</p><p>Jednak te rzeczy, które może i ładnie wyglądały w Historii Hogwartu, miały się nijak do rzeczywistości poniedziałkowego poranka, kiedy to siedział przy stole prezydialnym, sącząc herbatę, zdenerwowany jak Longbottom sprzed lat na myśl, że Severus Snape mógłby usiąść koło niego. Mimo to jakaś część jego duszy chciała, żeby to zrobił, nawet jeśli miałby wbić widelec w jego starą rękę czy dolać czegoś do filiżanki.</p><p>Kątem oka zauważył ciemny kształt, dwa miejsca dalej. Odstawił naczynie w strachu, że rozleje napój. Prócz ich dwóch przy stole siedziały jeszcze Sprout i Sinistra, ale były zajęte konwersacją. Masz sto siedemdziesiąt dwa lata, Albusie ― powiedział do siebie w myślach ― nie będziesz żył wiecznie.</p><p>― Severusie ― zaczął trochę zachrypniętym głosem, ale na tyle głośno, by mieć pewność, że go usłyszy. Nie obrócił do niego głowy. Czuł bardziej, niż widział, że Snape zwrócił się w jego stronę i jedna brew powędrowała wysoko na czoło.</p><p>― Tak, dyrektorze?</p><p> Albus przymknął oczy. Spójrz na niego, spójrz… ― Odwrócił głowę. Wiedział, co zobaczy. Znał tego chłopca wiele lat i potrafił przewidzieć, jak zareaguje, przynajmniej w większości sytuacji.</p><p>― Chciałbym… ― zaczął, ale się rozmyślił. ― Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy?</p><p>― Nie wiem, co pan ma na myśli. Wyraził pan tylko swoje zaniepokojenie zdrowiem Pottera. ― Severus spojrzał na swój talerz, nabrał odrobinę sałatki na widelec i włożył do ust. Albus westchnął. Nagle to wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć, stało się słabe i niemądre. Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej? ― Marzenie głupców. Przebacz mi? ― Och, zdecydowanie zbyt wytarte. Porozmawiajmy? ― Przecież rozmawiają. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, co chciał przekazać, chyba że użyłby zdania ze słowem „miłość”, ale takich rzeczy nie wolno mówić. Nie tak po prostu, nie temu człowiekowi, nie w tej sytuacji.</p><p>― Severusie, może wpadniesz kiedyś na herbatę. Dawno cię u mnie nie było.</p><p>― Cóż, Voldemort nie żyje.</p><p>― Tylko on nas łączył? ― Albus chyba po raz pierwszy pozwolił pytaniu wyrwać się z ust bez uprzedniej cenzury. Może właśnie dlatego Severus podniósł wzrok znad posiłku i spojrzał na niego po raz drugi.</p><p>― Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. ― To było prawie opryskliwe, ale serce Dumbledore’a zabiło szybciej.</p><p>― Wiesz doskonale, co do ciebie czuję. ― Uciekł do banału, ale przynajmniej nie kłamał.</p><p>― Nie, nie wiem. Ale mogę przynieść na spotkanie trochę Veritaserum ― odciął się Severus i wstał gwałtownie od stołu. ― Smacznego, dyrektorze. ― Odszedł szybko w stronę bocznego wejścia.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, odznaczony orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, genialny strateg i potężny czarodziej, bawiąc się widelcem, wbił go sobie w opuszek wskazującego palca. Tak by nie przebić skóry, ale na tyle mocno, aby zabolało.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Nagle życie w Hogwarcie stało się bardziej nieznośne niż kiedykolwiek. Zachowujesz się jak nastolatka, Snape, jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka. Miałeś Czarnego Pana ze zgrają dawnych kolegów i ratowanie Idioty-Który-Przeżył na karku i radziłeś sobie z tą sytuacją doskonale. A teraz wystarczyło kilka słów Albusa i jedno spojrzenie cholernego Pottera, a ty trzęsiesz się i nie potrafisz na niczym skupić.</p><p>Severus odłożył plik esejów na biurko i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. Dochodziła dziesiąta, najgorsza godzina wieczoru. Jednocześnie wczesna i późna, jedna z tych, co do których chciał, by jak najszybciej minęły. Nocny patrol skończyłby z całkiem sporą liczbą punktów odjętych Gryffindorowi, ale jakoś po wojnie stracił do tego serce.</p><p>Dlaczego wyglądał tak, jakbym go zranił? ― To była niespodziewana myśl i Severus jęknął z irytacji.</p><p>― Głupi szczeniak, nie dosyć, że zabiera mi wszystko, wszystko! to jeszcze budzi we mnie poczucie winy. Zabrał mi moją śmierć, dyrektora, Lily, połowę życia straciłem, chroniąc jego tyłek. Zawsze tylko Potter, wszystko dookoła niego. Nawet jak zniknął, to i tak był. A teraz wrócił i wydaje się taki pusty i daleki, a potem staje przed tobą i patrzy, jakbyś miał coś zrobić, coś zrobić, kiedy właśnie… ― Severus wstał i podszedł do barku. Otworzył szafkę i wyjął butelkę szkockiej. Zacisnął na niej dłoń, zamknął oczy i odstawił z powrotem. ― Tak jest, Snape, napij się, przecież masz to w genach ― warknął i wrócił przed kominek. Wziął książkę do ręki, ale po kilku linijkach stwierdził, że czytanie nie ma większego sensu, nie potrafił nic zrozumieć. W momencie, kiedy odkładał wolumin na niski stołek, rozległo się pukanie.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>To się musiało tak skończyć, naprawdę, nie ma czemu się dziwić. Od początku było wiadomo, że jeśli znów go zobaczysz, to będzie tylko kwestią czasu, aż zaczniesz za nim łazić, że będzie drwił albo cię odpychał, ale to nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo będzie ci potrzebny, niezbędny do życia, konieczny, by nie oszaleć. Choć niewykluczone, że jeśli tylko znajdziesz się blisko niego, to oszalejesz jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>Harry Potter szedł ciemnym korytarzem, wodząc ręką po lekko wilgotnej ścianie lochów. Miał wrażenie, że trawią go gorączka i nerwy, ale nie potrafił się zatrzymać, cokolwiek miałoby się wydarzyć. Ostatni raz rozmawiał ze Snape’em miesiąc temu, nie licząc niefortunnego spotkania na korytarzu. Dławił się za każdym razem, kiedy go widział, mijał, słyszał. Kiedy był tylko wspomnieniem, wciąż i wciąż odtwarzanym w pamięci, łatwiej było żyć i funkcjonować, i nawet czasem... zapomnieć. Ale w Hogwarcie wszystkie senne marzenia zastąpił prototyp z krwi i kości, ponury i skrzywiony, ironiczny, zamknięty. Nieznośnie bliski. Był od niego dwa, trzy, dziesięć, sto kroków, dwieście metrów, tysiąc, a jednak oddalony o całe lata świetlne tylko przez to, że żywy.</p><p>Podniósł rękę i zapukał.</p><p>Nie słyszał, by ktoś podchodził, ale po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i pojawiła się za nimi chuda sylwetka Snape’a, owinięta w zielony szlafrok. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo, a potem kolejne. Stał kilka minut ze spuszczoną głową, wciągając w nozdrza specyficzny zapach lochu. Odwrócił się i już miał odejść, gdy coś skrzypnęło znów i usłyszał zmęczony, ale wściekły szept Snape’a.</p><p>― Co tu robisz?</p><p>Obejrzał się i nagle nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo cokolwiek by to nie było, robiło się głupie i nieważne. Stał przyklejony do kamiennej posadzki, przemarznięty i głodny, a przecież najedzony i zawinięty w ciepłą szatę, próbując opanować drżenie i prosząc swój umysł, by zaczął w końcu pracować i nie pozwolił mu się zbłaźnić i ocalić resztkę godności. Przez kilkanaście sekund tylko oddychali i patrzyli na siebie, choć Harry nie był pewien co do oddychania, przynajmniej ze swojej strony.</p><p>― Przyszedłeś posiedzieć? ― Kpina była równie ciemna jak głos.</p><p>Co miał na to odpowiedzieć? Tak, przyszedłem posiedzieć na twoich kolanach, wdychać twój oddech, obejmować się twoimi rękami. Tak, przyszedłem siedzieć i leżeć, i stać. Poczytać, ugotować kolację i śniadanie i gasić lampkę na stoliku nocnym, i powiedzieć dobranoc. Przyszedłem cię poznać. — Wiedział, że to wszystko nie może się zdarzyć, że jest żałosny w każdym swoim najmniejszym pragnieniu, że ten mężczyzna zapewne czuje do niego nienawiść ― w najlepszym razie pogardę lub litość ― że nie jest nawet pierdolonym gejem, by mógł go upić i uwieść, żeby choć na moment udawać…</p><p>― A mógłbym?</p><p>― Nie ― odpowiedział Snape i wycofał się w głąb mieszkania, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Harry przemknął przez nie jak cień, ledwo ocierając się o framugę, jakby nie chciał niczego uszkodzić, o nic zahaczyć.</p><p>Snape wrócił na kanapę i do książki, i ignorował go starannie, skwapliwie skupiając się na tekście. Harry usiadł obok niego w bezpiecznej odległości, śmiesznie zagubiony w swojej dorosłości. Po chwili rozluźnił się i oparł wygodnie o kanapę, nie kłopocząc ciszą, świadomy, że okoliczności są na tyle dziwne, iż żadna uprzejma konwersacja ich nie zmieni. Wdychając zapach kurzu z aksamitnego obicia, z którego można było wyekstrahować coś głębszego, nierozerwalnie związanego ze Snape'em, zamknął oczy i zasnął.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Cały loch przeszedł jego zapachem. Severus miał wrażenie, że nawet pościel pachnie Potterem, choć ten przecież nawet nie zbliżył się do sypialni. Zasnął w ciągu pięciu minut, głęboko, jakby nie robił tego od miesięcy. Snape patrzył na skuloną sylwetkę spod zmrużonych powiek, zasłaniając się trochę książką. Obserwował miarowo unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Włosy chłopaka opadły na twarz. Było po jedenastej, kiedy zdecydował się wstać i iść do łóżka, całkowicie zapominając o zaplanowanej wizycie na wieży.</p><p>Nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego nie obudził Pottera i nie kazał mu się wynosić, nie wnikał w to. Podniósł swój ulubiony gruby koc spoczywający na poręczy fotela i przykrył niechcianego gościa. W ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się, by nie odgarnąć włosów z jego twarzy.</p><p>Wrócił do sypialni, umył się dokładnie, długo mając nadzieję, że zmyje coś z siebie, że zdąży zapobiec chorobie, która zaczęła atakować jego tkanki, że zetrze ją razem z naskórkiem. Po pół godzinie jego skóra pomarszczyła się, a on nadal czuł uporczywe łaskotanie. Pobudzony raczej niż uspokojony położył się do łóżka i przykrył ciepłą flanelową pościelą.</p><p>Jednak sen nie nadszedł. Leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, mając wrażenie, że widzi w ciemności poruszające się cienie. Nie mógł spać, bo wszystko przesiąkło zapachem Pottera. Nawet on sam.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Ktoś pcha go mocno i w jednej chwili jest w wodzie. Ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że może w niej oddychać, a między palcami wyrasta mu cienka błona ułatwiająca pływanie. Wstążki wodorostów czepiają się nóg. Już to zna, już tu był. Znów bierze udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ale czy już go nie wygrał? Spogląda na swoje ręce, ale są to dłonie dorosłego mężczyzny, a nie czternastolatka. Czy są z nim inni uczestnicy turnieju? Drży na myśl, że może zobaczyć martwego rywala ― w jego pamięci zachowało się ciało trupa, a nie żywy, wesoły chłopak. Jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest sam.</p><p>Na przymocowanych do dna linach uwiązane są dwie postacie. Podpływa bliżej. Obie wyglądają trochę nierealnie ze zniekształconymi wodą rysami twarzy i włosami unoszącymi się dookoła głów przy każdym ruchu. Jego matka i Snape. Harry’emu przez moment wydaje się, że ich dłonie są splecione, ale nie, dookoła palców owijają się tylko rośliny.</p><p>Zastygł w bezruchu, przerażony, zastanawiając się, które z nich należy do niego, kogo ma uratować. „Tylko jedno” ― syczą do niego driady, syczy do niego całe jezioro ― „tylko jedno”. Rozgląda się nerwowo z nadzieją, że może zjawi się zaraz jego ojciec, ktokolwiek, kto kochał Lily ― a przecież kochali ją wszyscy ― i uratuje ją, tym samym pozwalając mu odczepić Snape’a. Ale nikt nie podpływa, jezioro jest zielone, zimne i nieruchome. Czuje, jak czas upływa i kurczy się, i wie, że w końcu będzie musiał wybrać.</p><p>Może uda się ocalić oboje ― myśli, ale nie ma przy sobie różdżki, a zamiast tego ma tylko jedną parę rąk, co sprawia, że jednak od kogoś musi zacząć. Rozdarty zagryza dłoń i na chwilę zaciska powieki. Kiedy znów je otwiera, matka jest nagle tuż obok. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrują się w niego, z ust wydobywają się bąble powietrza. „Harry” ― słyszy jej głos. „Harry” ― powtarza Lily, a delikatne białe dłonie ujmują jego twarz i mężczyzna czuje krótki, słodki pocałunek na wargach. „Harry” ― słyszy wciąż głos matki i nie potrafi już myśleć, nie umie się skupić, zapomina, gdzie właściwie jest i co powinien zrobić.</p><p>Ciało Snape’a bezwładnie kołysze się w wodzie. Harry widzi je kątem oka i coś szarpie się w nim, coś bije i trzepocze w jego wnętrzu.</p><p>Szepcze w końcu: Mamo, proszę… ― ale w tym samym momencie Lily udaje się uwolnić kostkę. Obejmuje go w pasie i odpycha się nogami, ciągnąc ich na powierzchnię. Mamo, nie! ― Próbuje krzyczeć, ale Lily patrzy w górę. Zielone światło jest coraz silniejsze, tafla wody układa się w fale. „Uratuję cię, synku” ― szepcze wprost do jego ucha.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Obudził się przed szóstą owinięty w ciepły, gruby koc i zapach Snape’a. To był tylko sen ― spróbował się przekonać i wytarł dłonią mokry policzek. W kominku dogasał ogień, ale w salonie było ciepło. Jego własne komnaty wydawały się bardzo dalekie, jednak wiedział, że nie powinien tu zostawać. Może i był pełnym poświęcenia bohaterem, lecz posiadał też tę odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zadomowi się u Snape’a na dobre, to jego wątłą równowagę psychiczną diabli wezmą, a on zacznie się upokarzać jak nigdy w życiu. Wstał, włożył stopy w równo ułożone obok kanapy buty, złożył koc w idealną kostkę.</p><p>Przy drzwiach zawahał się i odwrócił głowę w kierunku kominka. Nazywano mnie kłamcą i zbawcą, ale nigdy złodziejem ― pomyślał, patrząc z utęsknieniem na pozostawiony na oparciu fotela gruby materiał. Ech, miałem zacząć od początku, prawda? To niech będzie i złodziej ― cofnął się, włożył sobie koc pod pachę i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"W snach przeżywamy nasze życie po raz kolejny,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>łudząc się, że możemy je zmienić.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s.226</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiedy następnego popołudnia drzwi jego komnaty zatrzęsły się, Harry nie musiał sprawdzać, kto stoi po drugiej stronie. Domyślał się nawet, co usłyszy przy powitaniu. Nie zamierzał przed tym uciekać, więc po prostu otworzył je i odsunął się, robiąc przejście dla wściekłego mężczyzny.</p><p>― Ty mały, bezczelny złodzieju! ― zatrząsł się w furii Snape, mierząc go najgroźniejszym ze swoich spojrzeń. ― Ukradłeś mój koc!</p><p>Harry stał tylko i ani śmiał zaprzeczać.</p><p>― Ukradłem ― przyznał. ― Chcesz go z powrotem? ― Wyciągnął rękę i powiedział cicho: ― Accio koc Snape’a.</p><p>Severus wyrwał mu wspominany materiał z dłoni, jednak nie odwrócił się i nie wyszedł, co byłoby najbardziej spodziewaną reakcją. Stał, przyciskał zgubę do piersi i mrużąc oczy, wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.</p><p>― O co chodzi, Potter? ― spytał w końcu.</p><p>― Hm? ― Harry spojrzał na niego przelotnie, a potem znów utkwił wzrok w ścianie.</p><p>― Nie udawaj idioty większego, niż jesteś ― wypluł Snape i zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Harry już nie mógł dłużej odwracać wzroku, więc spojrzał odważnie, pewien, że nie zdoła nic ukryć.</p><p>― O nic ― skłamał, choć wiedział, że jest przeźroczysty. Postanowił się nie tłumaczyć. ― Oddałem ci koc.</p><p>― Dlaczego go ukradłeś? ― zażądał odpowiedzi Snape. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, lecz uparcie milczał. ― Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak ― sapnął mężczyzna, wcisnął mu znów koc do ręki i ruszył ku drzwiom. Zaskoczony Harry gapił się przez moment na swoje odzyskane nocne trofeum, ale zaraz pobiegł za Snape'em.</p><p>― Ej, nie zachowuję się jak dzieciak! ― krzyknął, brzmiąc jak bachor bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Snape odwrócił się na schodach, powiewając szatami. Uniósł jedną brew w niedowierzaniu. Harry stropił się i spuścił wzrok. Kącik ust Snape’a uniósł się kpiąco. ― Dziękuję ― wyszeptał w końcu i wycofał się do swoich komnat.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom był idiotą, jakich mało ― Severus wiedział o tym od chwili, kiedy zobaczył go w długiej kolejce pierwszoroczniaków czekających na przydział do swojego domu. W gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło tu nawet o iloraz inteligencji, bo ten ― Snape przyznał niechętnie ― aż tak niski nie był, raczej o pewną generalną tendencję w zachowaniu. Mądry człowiek potrafi wykorzystać atuty, które posiada, jednocześnie starając się ukryć wady. Mądry człowiek potrafi zaplanować kilka kroków naprzód, przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika, kojarzyć fakty i tak pokierować biegiem wydarzeń, by w ostatecznym rozrachunku zdobyć to, czego pragnie. W świetle tych definicji Longbottom był ― jak już to zostało powiedziane ― idiotą, jakich mało.</p><p>Nie żeby Severus siebie również nie uważał za kretyna, jednak pocieszał się tym, że przynajmniej rozumie istotę swojej głupoty. Neville zaś wydawał mu się rozkojarzony, zagubiony, niepewny i zahukany w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Obserwowanie jego bezwarunkowej, szczerej miłości do wilkołaka pozostawiało w Severusie pewien niesmak i coraz częściej przyprawiało o mdłości. Kilka razy rozważał, czy nie zagadnąć o to Lupina, ale doszedł do wniosku, że wyjawianie sekretu ― bez znaczenia, czy był tajemnicą poliszynela czy nie ― byłoby całkiem nowym wymiarem okrucieństwa. Remus nigdy tematu nie poruszył, więc Severus również trzymał język za zębami.</p><p>Siedząc przy stole prezydialnym, obserwował dziwaczny taniec dwóch samców krążących dookoła siebie, niepewnych i przestraszonych. Longbottom, kiedy tylko Lupin był bliżej, wyraźnie zaczynał się jąkać. Lupin natomiast wydawał się speszony i wycofany. Severus był ciekaw, czy Neville ma u niego jakiekolwiek szanse. Kilka razy zdawało mu się, że przyłapał go na dłuższych zamyślonych spojrzeniach, ale było to zbyt mało, aby o czymkolwiek zawyrokować.</p><p>Hogwart przygotowywał się do świąt, co objawiało się epidemią lampek, bombek, gwiazdek i wkurwiających małych ożywionych figurek mikołajów, które za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przechodził, krzyczały: „Wszystkiego Dobrego!”. Severus miał ochotę powyrywać im zaczarowane brody. Ludzie byli w upiornie dobrych nastrojach, a rozmowy, jakie przeprowadzali, dotyczyły głównie prezentów i przyjęć. I Lupin, i Longbottom zostali wyznaczeni do sprawowania pieczy nad uczniami, którzy dekorowali olbrzymią choinkę stojącą w samym środku Wielkiej Sali. Takie romantyczne okoliczności. Całkiem niewykorzystane.</p><p>Jednak najwyraźniej święta były coraz bliżej, bo nawet mistrzowie eliksirów zaczynali przemawiać ludzkim głosem i zdarzały się cuda. Jednym z nich było to, że Harry Potter zdecydował się dołączyć do reszty nauczycieli i uczniów, którzy zgromadzili się przy bożonarodzeniowych przygotowaniach. Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore’a oczywiście został znów specjalnie potraktowany i zwolniony z obowiązków związanych z opieką nad rozwydrzoną hałastrą. Dyrektor darował to również Severusowi, ale to było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Po prostu Albus nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.</p><p>Potter stanął w progu i uśmiechnął niepewnie do wszystkich obecnych. Snape ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że spośród zgromadzonych jest jedyną osobą w miarę normalnych stosunkach z nim (prychnął na tę myśl), a przynajmniej jedyną, która się go nie bała. Ze względu na te nieszczęsne święta Severus zdecydował się podejść z dodatkową szklanką ponczu w ręku i bez słowa podał ją Potterowi.</p><p>Harry odetchnął z ulgą i natychmiast przystawił ją do ust, chyba tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Jego wzrok błądził po sali, choć Snape zauważył, że od czasu do czasu zerka na niego. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku choinki.</p><p>Longbottom właśnie lewitował olbrzymią bombkę na jedną z górnych gałęzi. Obdarzony szóstym zmysłem od wyczuwania obecności Lupina, ale jednak pozbawiony piątej klepki przerwał czar i odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć na stojącego za sobą wilkołaka. Gdyby nie Severus, bombka zapewne rozbiłaby się w drobny mak. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli w osłupieniu na wiszącą kilka centymetrów nad ziemią kolorową kulę, a potem spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Jednak Snape zdążył już schować różdżkę i odwrócić wzrok, ignorując zwrócone w swoją stronę zdziwione twarze.</p><p>Oczywiście siedzący obok niego Potter zauważył znikającą w rękawie różdżkę i teraz gapił się z uśmiechem na lekko rozchylonych wargach. Severus przez chwilę studiował nierówną powierzchnię ust.</p><p>― Masz niezły refleks ― mruknął pod nosem Harry ― powinieneś grać na pozycji szukającego.</p><p>Severus prychnął i odstawił szklankę. Poncz był, na szczęście — albo i nie — bezalkoholowy.</p><p>― Kto cię w końcu wypuścił z wieży, Roszpunko?</p><p>― Zły wilk.</p><p>― Tak? Patrz, nic mi łajdak nie powiedział, że ma taki zamiar. Może udałoby mi się go powstrzymać.</p><p>Potter zaśmiał się nerwowo.</p><p>― Odwykłem od ludzi.</p><p>― Mnie nigdy nie udało się do nich przywyknąć.</p><p>Harry nagle zmarszczył brwi, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bolesnego.</p><p>― Hermiona jest do niej podobna, prawda?</p><p>Snape odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.</p><p>― Do…? ― spytał w końcu.</p><p>― Do mojej matki. Mądra, odważna mugolka.</p><p>Severus wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>― Z twoją matką się przyjaźniłem. Granger… toleruję. Jestem jej wdzięczny za ratunek, choć zrobiła to wszystko z twojego polecenia, wiem to. ― Coś gorzkiego zabrzmiało w jego głosie.</p><p>― Wiele razy ratowałeś moje życie. I tak nigdy…</p><p>― Zamknij się, Potter. To było co innego. Byłeś dzieckiem, Wybrańcem. Twoje życie było… ― zamilkł, zły, że dał się wciągnąć w takie dyskusje.</p><p>― Było co?</p><p>― Warte ocalenia ― dokończył Severus prawie bezgłośnie.</p><p>― Proszę, nie każ mi się uciekać do truizmów.</p><p>― To ty rozpocząłeś ten temat. ― Jego ton był prawie oskarżycielski.</p><p>― Nie było nigdy żadnej innej kobiety? Którą mógłbyś pokochać? Tak jak ją? ― Potter wydawał się z trudem formułować pytania.</p><p>Snape zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>― Po co miałbym jej szukać?</p><p>― Nie wiem ― Potter przewrócił oczami ― żeby sobie ułożyć życie?</p><p>― Ułożyć życie? ― Snape spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i zmieszania. ― Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, żeby sobie z twoją matką układać życie.</p><p>Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się tak okrągłe jak jego dawne okulary. Jaka szkoda, że wymienił je na nowe.</p><p>― J-jak to? Przecież ją kochałeś. Ponad życie.</p><p>― A co ma jedno z drugim wspólnego?</p><p>― Przecież byłeś wściekły na mojego ojca, zazdrosny…</p><p>― Oczywiście, że byłem wściekły i zazdrosny. Mój wróg zabierał jedyną bliską mi osobę. Czułem się zdradzony. Ograbiony. A potem przyczyniłem się do jej śmierci. ― Snape poczuł, jak dawny żal i ból znów zaczynają go dławić. Niepotrzebnie to powiedział. Zapewne pierwszy raz komuś obcemu. Choć, bądź co bądź, Potter nie był obcy. Był zaplątany w jego historię bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.</p><p>Zagubione oczy przeszukiwały bladą twarz, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, które nie zostało zadane. Snape nie trudził się, by domyślać się, o co właściwie chodzi. Wstał i strzepnął szatę, jakby w nadziei, że czegoś się z niej pozbędzie.</p><p>― Zostawiam pana na pastwę wilków i osłów, panie Potter.</p><p>― Nie mów tak o Neville’u. Jest jednym z mądrzejszych ludzi, których znam ― obruszył się Harry.</p><p>Severus uśmiechnął się w duchu. Harry-Bohater powrócił do Hogwartu. Może brak mu dawnej zapalczywości, ale…</p><p>― Tak, to prawdopodobne. Ale niekoniecznie przeczy mojemu twierdzeniu. ― Ukłonił się i wyszedł.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans nie była wielką miłością Severusa Snape’a.</p><p>Nie była nawet jedną z jego miłości.</p><p>Lily Evans nie była kobietą życia Severusa Snape’a.</p><p>Severus Snape nie chciał kobiet w swoim życiu.</p><p>Harry Potter siedział na schodach w Wielkiej Sali i liczył uderzenia swojego serca.</p><p>W głębi duszy nienawidził Lily Evans. Nie potrafił połączyć jej z Lily Potter ― uśmiechniętą rudowłosą kobietą, która trzymała go w ramionach i machała ze starej fotografii. Jego matka nigdy nie nazywała się Evans, zawsze Potter.</p><p>Lily Evans miała wszystko. Była miłą, uroczą, mądrą, odważną dziewczyną, której nie sposób było nie kochać. Nawet zginęła młodo, nie pozwalając zapamiętać się jako marudząca i rozdęta staruszka ― umarła, pozostawiając piękny, jasny obraz w sercach wszystkich tych, którzy ją poznali.</p><p>Kiedy myślał o niej i o Snapie, przypominała mu się scena z książki dla dzieci, którą czytał wiele lat temu.</p><p>„Jakie dobre dziecko ― powiedziała na cały głos piekarzowa ― podzieliło się bułką z żebraczką.”</p><p>― Miała bułkę ― kwitował ten obrazek Harry i czuł, że nienawidzi Lily Evans jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>W chwilach szczerości przyznawał, że był po prostu zazdrosny o jedno żarliwe, gorące uczucie nędzarza, które ocaliło dużo więcej niż tylko jego życie. Kiedy w tych chwilach dodatkowo upił się prawie do nieprzytomności, potrafił wydukać do lustra, które z nim piło, że wolałby mieć miłość Severusa Snape’a niż swojej matki. To było bluźnierstwo, ale i tak pozostawało prawdą. Nie dzielił się nią z nikim.</p><p>Aż do teraz był przekonany, że Lily Evans była całym światem Severusa Snape’a.</p><p>Aż do teraz.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Albus poczuł, że ktoś leży razem z nim w łóżku i obejmuje go od tyłu. Znów był młody, miał krótkie włosy i sprężyste ciało.</p><p>― Gellert ― powiedział cicho i przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by miłość wpłynęła mu do żył.</p><p>― Al, mam ją, zdobyłem ją… ― szepnął czarodziej i pogładził jego ramię, wyciskając drobne czułe pocałunki na szyi. Dumbledore odwrócił się i w jednej chwili znalazł na ukochanym. Poczuł, jak silne ręce głaszczą jego plecy i spojrzał na białe zęby odsłonięte w uśmiechu. Sięgnął po pocałunek, jakby chciał wyssać wszystkie słowa, które zaraz miały paść. Rozpaczliwie otarł się biodrami o umięśnione uda.</p><p>― Kochaj mnie, Gellert ― szepnął, znów go całując. ― Kochaj się ze mną.</p><p>Grindelwald zaśmiał się głośno i objął go łapczywie, wyginając ciało w łuk.</p><p>― Mam ją, Al, rozumiesz? Możemy wszystko.</p><p>― Nie chcę nic więcej. ― Albus poczuł, jak miłość zamienia się w panikę. Będę go błagać, pomyślał, uklęknę. ― Proszę, kochaj się ze mną. ― Zacisnął powieki.</p><p>Kiedy znów je otworzył, świtało.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry, przygotowując się do kolejnych zajęć z siódmym rokiem, trafił na stare wydanie Żonglera i artykuł poświęcony koszmarom. Opisywał historię czarodziejki cierpiącej na powtarzające się katastroficzne sny. Kobietę w stanie skrajnego przemęczenia przewieziono do Świętego Munga, jednak magomedykom nie udało się jej uratować. Autor artykułu przytaczał kilka sprzecznych diagnoz i samodzielnie próbował zanalizować ten przypadek na swój, iście żonglerski, sposób.</p><p>W trakcie omawiania przeróżnych rozwiązań problemu, wspomniał o zaklęciu Asibikaashi (Kobiety-Pająka), w wyniku którego powstawał asabikeshiinh (Łapacz Snów) w umyśle tego, kto wymówił czar. Ze starej magicznej wiedzy zaczerpnęli później Indianie, tworząc swoje amulety, próbując (na próżno) odwzorować magiczną pajęczynę mającą moc odsiewania koszmarów. Jednak cały ten wątek potraktowany został raczej skrótowo, z zastrzeżeniem, że według wielu badaczy jest to dziedzina czarnej magii.</p><p>Niemniej w przypisach Harry znalazł kilka woluminów, z których autor artykułu czerpał swoją wiedzę, i postanowił niezwłocznie je odnaleźć. Mając do dyspozycji całą hogwarcką bibliotekę i ― ze względu na dzierżone stanowisko ― pełen dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, nie zabrało mu to wiele czasu. Odnalezione książki postanowił przestudiować w zaciszu swoich komnat.</p><p>Niestety, po kilku godzinach wytrwałych badań, których nie powstydziłaby się nawet Hermiona, nie znalazł niczego, co wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego właściwie ta dziedzina magii uważana jest za czarną. Nie odnalazł nawet szczegółowego opisu działania samego czaru. Było kilka legend, historia czarodziejki, która po raz pierwszy zapisała inkantację, parę przykładów użycia. Żaden z autorów nie odważył się przetestować zaklęcia na sobie, a ci, którzy to zrobili, strzegli tej wiedzy i nie ujawniali szczegółów. Zapytani, czy czar działa i czy nocne wizje już ich nie nękają, odpowiadali, że problemy skończyły się, ale odmawiali składania dokładniejszych wyjaśnień. W książkach wspominano, że z czasem wszyscy stawali się coraz większymi odludkami, wrogo nastawionymi do otoczenia. Zaczynano uważać ich za aroganckich, wzbudzali strach i nieufność w ludziach dawniej sobie bliskich. Jednak mimo tych zmian żaden nie zdecydował się zdjąć z siebie czaru. No, pasuje do mnie jak ulał ― uśmiechnął się krzywo.</p><p>Zrobił notatki z książek i odniósł wszystkie do biblioteki. Na razie nie chciał używać czaru, stwierdził, że potraktuje go jako ostateczność, że jeszcze przemyśli sprawę i rozważy ryzyko. Jednak ciężko było rozważać ryzyko, kiedy nikt nie chciał opisywać skutków ubocznych. Podkreślono tylko, że założenie i zdjęcie pajęczyny jest dobrowolne i to jakoś go uspokajało ― miał wrażenie, że w jakiekolwiek bagno by nie wdepnął, będzie miał szansę się z niego wycofać. Jeśli będzie chciał, oczywiście. Bo być może ― a wszystko na to wskazywało ― łapacz snów okaże się dla niego zbawieniem.</p><p>Przećwiczył kilka razy zaklęcie, wsadził notatki do nocnej szafki i w nastroju lepszym niż kiedykolwiek poszedł spać.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Połóż się. Zamknij oczy. Wyrównaj oddech.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Już możesz powrócić do życia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie musisz zamykać drzwi między jawą a snem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s.109</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry pierwszy raz od prawie trzech miesięcy poradził sobie w końcu z napięciem i spuścił się prosto w koc Snape'a.</p><p>Zawinięty w swój dziwaczny prezent, wdychając zapach Severusa, nie umiał się powstrzymać. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało przejęło nad nim kontrolę (nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło, gdy był nastolatkiem) i ręka sama powędrowała do zapięcia spodni.</p><p>„Harry?” ― spytała cicho jego zaniepokojona matka; „Harry!” ― syknął zdegustowany Syriusz; „Harry!...” ― krzyknął przerażony Ron; „Harry…” ― szepnął ciepło Severus Snape i Harry doszedł gwałtownie, drżąc jak w febrze.</p><p>Po chwili już spał.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy prefekt Krukonów przerwał zajęcia transmutacji, by poinformować nauczycielkę, że profesor Potter nie zjawił się w sali do wróżbiarstwa, McGonagall zostawiła swoją klasę pod czujnym okiem Filcha. Szła szybko, pełna obaw, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła rozwiązać tę sprawę bez pomocy dyrektora.</p><p>Nieznacznie zdyszana wędrówką po schodach stanęła wyprostowana przed drzwiami prywatnych komnat Harry’ego i zastukała stanowczo. Po chwili, gdy nie było odpowiedzi, zapukała raz jeszcze.</p><p>― Potter, jeśli natychmiast nie otworzysz, wejdę bez pukania ― ostrzegła głośno. ― Potter? Harry? ― spytała i przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Nie usłyszała nic konkretnego, więc wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła Alohomorę. Była przekonana, że nie zadziała, ale drzwi skrzypnęły i uchyliły się. Niepewna zawołała ponownie: ― Potter? — Salon był pusty, ale z sypialni na górze dobiegały jęki. Minerwa, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wbiegła na schody. Harry leżał na łóżku, przyciskając do siebie zwinięte ciasno prześcieradło i koc. Cicho płakał. ― Chłopcze, co ci jest? ― Podeszła bliżej i pochyliła się nad nim. ― Harry? Śpisz? ― W stanie, w którym się znajdował, trudno było orzec, czy jest przytomny czy nie. Minerwa położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i delikatnie ścisnęła. Nie było żadnej reakcji. Pośpiesznie wróciła przed kominek, by skontaktować się ze Snape’em. Całe szczęście zaczynał dziś zajęcia trochę później. ― Severusie! ― zawołała, gdy ubrana na ciemno postać stanęła przed paleniskiem. ― Jestem w komnatach Harry’ego. Jest w złym stanie. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje, nie potrafię go dobudzić. Weź jakieś eliksiry na uspokojenie albo coś trzeźwiącego. Nie chcę dzwonić do Poppy, wolałam skontaktować się z tobą. Może uda nam się to załatwić… dyskretniej.</p><p>Po chwiliwybuchły zielone płomienie i Snape pewnie wkroczył do salonu. Przelotnie rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i szybko wszedł na górę za Minerwą. Potrząsnął mocno Potterem, ale ten tylko jęknął i nie otworzył oczu, zaciskając mocniej ramiona na zawiniątku z koca. Severus pochylił się nad nim i uniósł powieki. Tęczówki błądziły ślepo.</p><p>― Rozumiesz coś z tego? ― zapytała McGonagall, splatając ręce przed sobą w niepokoju. ― Może powinnam iść do Albusa? Albo jednak wezwiemy Poppy?</p><p>― Nie, jeszcze się wstrzymaj. Wydaje mi się, że śpi, nic więcej. ― Snape zmarszczył się groźnie. Chwycił za zawiniątko i pociągnął, jednak ręce oplatały je mocno, jakby było liną, albo brzegiem urwiska. Snape spróbował delikatnie, ale stanowczo odciągnąć dłonie od materiału.</p><p>I wówczas stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. W jednym momencie ramiona zaplotły się dookoła niego i gwałtownie pociągnęły w objęcia. Z boku musiało to wyglądać dość zabawnie, bo Severusowi wydawało się, że usłyszał chrząknięcie, jakby Minerwa próbowała stłumić chichot. Snape natomiast zdusił przekleństwo.</p><p>Ramiona Pottera wydawały się gorące. Albo jemu od dawna było bardzo zimno. W pierwszym momencie chciał się wyrwać, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Było coś niebezpiecznego w tych objęciach. Uspokój się, Snape, to tylko Potter, musisz go obudzić, nic więcej ― powiedział do siebie w myślach. Wyrównał oddech i ułożył się wygodniej. Harry skorzystał z okazji, by owinąć się dookoła niego.</p><p>― Jeśli komukolwiek o tym wspomnisz, Minerwo, zabiję cię ― zagroził, wydawałoby się, całkiem poważnie. Położył rękę na rozczochranej głowie i delikatnie pogłaskał. Próbował wyobrażać sobie, że to wcale nie jest Potter, ale nikt inny, kogo chciałby głaskać, nie przychodził mu na myśl. ― Harry ― powiedział cicho, wprost do ucha. ― Harry, jesteś bezpieczny, to tylko sen. Możesz się już obudzić. ― Wplótł palce we włosy i przycisnął policzek do jego czoła. ― Harry ― powtórzył głośniej ― obudź się. ― Ostatnie słowa zadziałały jak zaklęcie i Potter otworzył oczy. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że wydawały się zastąpić tęczówki.</p><p>― Snape ― jęknął ochryple.</p><p>Severus uciekł spojrzeniem. Jego żołądek zrobił się ciężki.</p><p>― Niech mnie pan puści, panie Potter. ― Wyplątał się z nagle luźnych objęć i wstał, próbując zachować tyle godności, ile mu jeszcze zostało po tak upokarzającym przedstawieniu. Spojrzał przelotnie na Minerwę. ― Jest dziesiąta rano, a pańska klasa zapewne już do tego momentu zdążyła roznieść salę ćwiczeń. Bohater czarodziejskiego świata czy nie, tutaj ma się pewne obowiązki. ― Tak, Severusie, to jest właśnie to miejsce, do którego chcesz wrócić, bezpieczna rola łajdaka.</p><p>McGonagall ścisnęła delikatnie jego ramię, przerywając wypowiedź.</p><p>― Harry, jak się czujesz? Co się dzieje?</p><p>Czarodziej chwilę leżał, mrugając oczami. Podniósł się i szczelniej owinął prześcieradłem.</p><p>― Ym, przepraszam, pani profesor ― przyzwyczajenie było silniejsze ― ja… już wstaję. Mógłbym ― niepewnie kiwnął ręką, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał być bardziej dosłowny.</p><p>― Tak, oczywiście. Ale liczę na choćby szczątkowe wyjaśnienia. ― Usta profesorki były ściągnięte. Severus już zaczął schodzić do salonu; ktoś patrzący z boku mógłby stwierdzić, że pośpiesznie.</p><p>Harry czuł, że uśmiecha się jak idiota.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― To, co macie zrobić w tym ćwiczeniu, mogę wam tylko opowiedzieć, nie da się tego zademonstrować czy pokazać na przykładzie. Teraz zaczyna się ta część naszych zajęć, gdzie wspomniana wcześniej odpowiedzialność będzie grała główną rolę. ― Chodził po sali w tę i z powrotem, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swoich uczniów. Po raz pierwszy dopadły go wątpliwości. ― Zaczniemy jak zwykle od czaru i afirmacji, później użyczymy swojego ciała, by stać się kimś innym. Gdzieś w głębi duszy nie wolno wam jednak zapominać, kim jesteście. Trzymajcie swoją tożsamość mocno, choć maksymalnie daleko. Kiedy już poczujecie w sobie magię, przeszłość i obcą obecność, spróbujecie się… odwrócić. ― Próbował przekazać im, jak sam to czuł, w nadziei, że pojmą choćby ogólną zasadę. ― Spojrzeć naprzód, pamiętając to, co jest za wami. Przywołacie do siebie przyszłość danej osoby. ― Nawet w jego uszach, po lekturze tylu podręczników, wydawało się to dziwne. ― Zazwyczaj ludzie nie potrafią tego zrobić, boją się. Nietrudno jest domyślić się dlaczego. Nasze emocje, oczekiwania i lęki skutecznie blokują widzenie. Jednak wy, goszcząc kogoś, nie czujecie jego strachu, marzeń czy wymagań, nie w takim natężeniu. Przyszłość jest wam dostępna. ― Przerwał na chwilę monolog i rozejrzał się uważnie po sali. Zastanowił się, ilu z nich uda się to wykonać. Ilu cokolwiek zobaczy, ilu zrozumie to, co zobaczy. ― To trudne ćwiczenie ― starał się uspokoić swoich podopiecznych. ― Wielu z was może nie dać rady go wykonać ani teraz, ani nigdy. Wymaga koncentracji, silnej woli, dystansu do siebie, kontrolowania emocji i daru, który nie każdy posiada. Nie wyciągnę żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli poniesiecie porażkę. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by narazić się na całą gamę przykrych konsekwencji z mojej strony po zakończeniu tych zajęć. ― Nieświadomie zmarszczył trochę brwi. ― Niektórym z was to ćwiczenie się uda. Zobaczycie rożne rzeczy, poczujecie wiele emocji jednak żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie będzie należeć do was. Tym, którym się uda, dobrze radzę trzymać język za zębami. Źle zanalizowana wizja czy przeczucie przyniesie więcej szkód niż pożytku. Pamiętajcie, macie być przede wszystkim odpowiedzialni ― podkreślił to słowo i odwróciwszy się do klasy, dał znak, że mogą zaczynać.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Jest zmęczony i bolą go nogi, ale Czarny Pan depcze mu po piętach, więc zmusza się do biegu. Mija po drodze rozrzucone ciała poprzerastane trawą, ich rozkład już się rozpoczął. Próbuje zaplanować drogę ucieczki ― uważnie sonduje okolicę, jednak ani przez chwilę nie zwalnia tempa. Spostrzega wśród ciał siwą brodę ― jest przerażony ― i wbrew rozsądkowi podbiega i przewraca leżący na brzuchu korpus. Niebieskie oczy postawione są w słup. Snape upada na kolana. Co poszło nie tak? ― myśli gorączkowo. ― Gdzie popełniłem błąd? Wie, że Voldemort jest blisko, jednak nie potrafi wstać, cała jego wola i siły wsiąknęły w podłoże.</p><p>― Albusie ― krzyczy, ale nie słyszy swojego głosu. Wieje mocny wiatr, który podrywa pokonane ciała jak liście albo suche gałązki. Kurczowo trzyma w ramionach starca i próbuje go wołać. Przecież on żyje, przecież żyje ― usiłuje sam siebie przekonać, wie, pamięta, że żyje. Harry zabił Voldemorta, to tylko koszmar, to jakiś koszmar. A jednak widok martwego mentora wyciska mu z oczu kilka łez. Harry. Gdzie jest Harry? ― rozgląda się po okolicy. Nad lasem unosi się dym w kształcie Mrocznego Znaku. ― Jeśli on umarł, wszystko stracone ― mruczy do siebie, nie do końca pewny, kogo ma na myśli.</p><p>Koszmar się kończy, Severus budzi się i wstaje z łóżka. Nie jest przygnębiony, raczej wstrząśnięty. Wie, że Albus żyje, że Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak powinno, że nikogo nie zawiódł. A jednak jego dusza i ręce drżą, kiedy dotyka klamki i otwiera drzwi.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Albusa obudził w środku nocy magiczny alarm, zwiastujący, że ktoś dobija się do jego komnat. Zerknął zaniepokojony na zegar i pośpiesznie zawiązał szlafrok. Tworząc w głowie kolejne scenariusze, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na całą szerokość.</p><p>Na widok swojego gościa poczuł, że jego ciało robi się zimne i twarde i że przez ułamek sekundy nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. Mężczyzna stojący naprzeciw niego był rozczochrany, ubrany tylko w pidżamę, całkiem nierealny. W pierwszym momencie dyrektor pomyślał, że to jakiś głupi uczniowski żart.</p><p>― Severusie? ― zapytał w końcu. ― Coś się stało?</p><p>Snape warknął coś pod nosem i nieproszony wszedł do salonu. Usiadł w jednym z foteli. Albus zamknął drzwi, poprawił szlafrok, zdezorientowany, ale spokojny, wiedząc, że gdyby działo się coś poważnego, Snape nie ociągałby się z odpowiedzią.</p><p>― Powiedziałeś, że mam przyjść na cholerną herbatę. Więc jestem ― wymruczał Severus i odwrócił wzrok, jakby się wstydził.</p><p>Jeśli serce może być jednocześnie lekkie i ciężkie ― to jego właśnie takie było. Niebezpiecznie mocno ściskało się w stosiedemdziesięciodwuletniej klatce piersiowej. Przełknął wzruszenie i bez słowa poszedł do kuchni nastawić wodę.</p><p>― Earl Greya? ―zapytał głośno.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Był środek nocy, a po korytarzach snuły się już tylko duchy, ewentualnie cierpiący na insomnię nauczyciele wróżbiarstwa. Harry siedział na parapecie okna w jednym z korytarzy na piątym piętrze, niedaleko schodów. Otworzył Mapę Huncwotów bez pomysłu, kogo miałby na niej znaleźć. Wiedział tylko, że musi dostać się do Wieży Astronomicznej i chciał sprawdzić, czy będzie miał wolną drogę. Przecież nie muszę już obawiać się Filcha ani nikogo takiego, jestem…</p><p>Na mapie, w korytarzu za rogiem, pokazał się punkt podpisany: Śmiertelne Niebezpieczeństwo. Harry poczuł lodowaty podmuch wiatru z niedomkniętego okna. Zeskoczył z parapetu i wyciągnął różdżkę, przypominając sobie pożyteczne klątwy. Spięty i czujny przesuwał się wzdłuż kamiennej ściany.</p><p>Cisza. Nic się nie stało. W nerwach spojrzał znów na mapę, punkt przesuwał się razem z nim, najwyraźniej bezgłośnie. Strach uniósł mu włoski na karku. W końcu, zdesperowany wyjrzał zza narożnika. Pusto. Korytarz wyglądał tak samo jak przed godziną, kiedy nim szedł. Zdezorientowany spojrzał jeszcze raz na mapę. Punkt zniknął tylko po to, żeby pojawić się w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą siedział. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.</p><p>Mapa nigdy się nie myli, Harry.</p><p>Nisza przy oknie była zaciemniona. Podniósł różdżkę i rzucił potężne Lumos. Parapet również był pusty.</p><p>Kierowany raczej instynktem niż rozumem puścił się naprzód biegiem, na oślep, jak najdalej od zagrożenia, którego nie było. Zdyszany zatrzymał się przed salą do Transmutacji i jeszcze raz zerknął na mapę. Punktów było już kilka, otaczały go ze wszystkich stron.</p><p>― Lumos! Lumos! Lumos! ― Zaczął ślepo rzucać czar we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Korytarze przez chwilę jarzyły się ostrym światłem, wydobywając z ciemności ściany, obrazy, pustkę. Dyszał. Miał wrażenie, że parują mu okulary, więc zerwał je z nosa i spróbował wyczyścić.</p><p>Ciemno, Harry, mgła. Masz bezużyteczne ręce, mój chłopcze, związane strachem.</p><p>Czuł, że nie może już podnieść różdżki, że ledwo trzyma ją w dłoni. Na mapie pojawiały się kolejne punkty, napisy nachodziły na siebie, jak niebiesko-czarny tyfus.</p><p>― Lumos! ― krzyknął ostatni raz, jakby od tego zaklęcia miało zależeć jego życie.</p><p>Głupiec! Jest pusto, Harry, nikt cię nie widzi. Nikt nie widzi.</p><p>W ostatnim rozbłysku światła zobaczył, jak różdżka wypada mu z rąk. Wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.</p><p>Obudził się spocony, drżący i zziębnięty. Okno było uchylone, wiatr zgasił ogień w kominku. Do komnaty wraz z mrozem sączyło się szare światło. Wyciągnął notatki z nocnej szafki, chwycił pewnie różdżkę i bez zastanowienia, głośno wymówił zaklęcie.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Łapiesz moje sny, Pająku,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>w lepkie nici jawy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sączysz we mnie ciszę."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(przetłumaczony tekst inkantacji zaklęcia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zaczerpnięty z: „Sennik dla czarodziei” M.Wilburst)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Boże, uratuj mnie. Wiesz, po co tu jestem? Weź mnie, weź mnie teraz. Odejdź, nie zbliżaj się. Po prostu odbij się i leć! Ona tam jest, wiem to! Mamo, mamo, proszę, obudź się, mamo! Nigdy nie widziałam tak wielkiego drzewa, myślisz, że mogłabym się na nie wspiąć? Jeśli dorzucisz dwa zęby jadowe zamiast trzech… Nie, nie słuchaj go, kop dalej, mówię ci, kop dalej. Tu jest zimno i ciasno. Zamknął mnie, skurwysyn, pojeb, chuj jebany. Nie mogę oddychać, nie starczy mi tlenu. Kocham cię, posłuchaj, koch… Nie rób tego! Nie w ten sposób. Złapałeś go! Masz go! Dostaniesz wyjca, obiecuję ci to. To nie ta książka, muszę szukać dalej. Dziś nie ma gwiazd. Zanim zdążysz wyciągnąć różdżkę…</p><p> </p><p>Hałas był tak potężny, że Harry musiał zatkać uszy. Przeklął w duchu swoją głupotę i pomysł, by wymówić zaklęcie zupełnie bez przygotowania. Spróbował zastanowić się, co zrobić, aby dźwięk nie rozsadził mu głowy. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment ogłuchnie, a jego mózg roztrzaska się o czaszkę. Kolejne sylaby przebijały błonę bębenkową, spływały do gardła i wylewały się z ust. Kiedy zaczęło mu się robić ciemno przed oczami, jazgot ucichł. Otworzył oczy.</p><p>Otaczały go setki pajęczyn, wiszące na szarych, martwych drzewach. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie i odbijało się w rosie przyklejonej do nici. Wiał lekki wiatr, który poruszał sieciami, i Harry’emu wydawało się, że te, ocierając się o siebie, cicho dzwonią.</p><p>Im bliżej podchodził, tym większe były krople, aż osiągały rozmiar wypukłych zwierciadeł. Nie zobaczył w nich swojego odbicia, tylko obce, dalekie postaci. Wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie dotknął napiętej powierzchni. Natychmiast rozprysnęła się w mokry pył.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Beatrycze Leowine stała na samym środku boiska od quidditcha. Dookoła niego latała pani Hooch na wielkiej miotle.</p><p>― Dalej, Loewine, rusz swój ciężki tyłek! ― krzyczała nauczycielka, podnosząc w jednej ręce tłuczek. Drugą, z gwizdkiem, przyłożyła do ust i ostry dźwięk przeciął rzeczywistość na pół. W jednej chwili tłuczek z zawrotną prędkością poszybował w stronę skulonej postaci. Beatrycze pisnęła i wyciągnęła przed siebie ramiona w słabej obronie, ale piłka i tak ją dopadła. Dziewczynka zakryła głowę rękami i zaczęła bezradnie pochlipywać, przyjmując kolejne ciosy.</p><p>Ktoś poderwał ją z ziemi za koszulkę i już stała oko w oko z panią Hooch, choć ta straciła swoje charakterystyczne rysy.</p><p>― Mała Ryczka ― zaśmiała się złośliwie. ― Słaba, głupia, niepotrzebna. Brzydka, gruba łamaga. Powiedz mi, Ryczko, czy jest ktoś bardziej beznadziejny niż ty?</p><p>Beatrycze spojrzała w dół i przerażona spostrzegła, że jest prawie naga, że nauczycielka wykręca w uścisku jej koszulkę, odsłaniając tym samym całą biedotę nieładnego, niedojrzałego ciała. Zaczęła się szarpać, kopać i gryźć, ale nie potrafiła niczego dosięgnąć. Nagle, bez uprzedzenia, spadła na ziemię miękką jak poduszka, która złapała ją równie bezlitośnie i dławiąco. Hooch pochyliła się. Przypominała teraz trochę jedną z piątorocznych Krukonek.</p><p>― Co tam, serduszko? Czego byś chciała? Wiesz, doszły mnie słuchy, że niejaka Beatrycze Leowine jest zakochana… To prawda? ― Pociągnęła dziewczynkę za brodę, przyglądając się, jak ta z trudem łapie oddech. ― Powiesz mi w kim? ― Beatrycze płakała i kręciła głową. ― W sumie nie musisz. Myślisz, że on kiedykolwiek spojrzy na ciebie, Ryczko? Wielki Harry Potter nie jest dla takich jak ty.</p><p>― Wiem ― pisnęła i poddała się. Ziemia w jednej chwili wypluła jej ciało, postać rozwiała się w powietrzu. Beatrycze leżała sama na boisku, z rękami uwięzionymi pod mokrymi policzkami. Kiedy poczuła, że padł na nią cień, uniosła głowę. Stał nad nią Harry Potter i delikatnie dotykał jej ramienia.</p><p>― Beatrycze? ― zapytał miękko.</p><p>― Zostaw mnie ― załkała dziewczynka. ― Zostaw mnie.</p><p>Harry nie posłuchał jej, ale podciągnął w górę i ostrożnie objął ramionami.</p><p>― Ćśś, Beatrycze. Już dobrze ― pocieszał, delikatnie kołysząc. Po chwili napięcie zniknęło i dziewczynka przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem.</p><p> </p><p> .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Ktoś objął go od tyłu i przyssał się do szyi. Wzdrygnął się przestraszony, ale silne ręce trzymały go w miejscu. Gorąco w jednej chwili. Ścisk żołądka. Mój Boże, Remus.</p><p>― Neville ― szepnął mu wilkołak wprost do ucha.</p><p>Serce gwałtownie przyśpieszyło, zmysły wyostrzyły się. Stał się lekki, czuł wirowanie w głowie. Dłonie były ciepłe i dotykały go wszędzie, wszędzie. To się nie dzieje, to się nie dzieje… Ale działo się! Lupin odwrócił go i pocałował, i to był moment, kiedy Neville przestał odbierać ze świata zewnętrznego jakiekolwiek bodźce prócz żaru języka, nieznacznego bólu, gdy ostre zęby przygryzały jego wargi. Rzeczywistość stanęła w płomieniach, było za dużo tlenu w powietrzu.</p><p>Znajdowali się w Wielkiej Sali, za plecami mając ustrojoną bombkami choinkę.</p><p>― Remusie, proszę, nie mogę dojść w samym środku Wielkiej Sali ― wyjęczał, próbując złapać oddech. Nie przetrwa, nie ma najmniejszych szans. To było jak wchodzenie do wanny pełnej gorącej wody: ostry prąd ciepła, od stóp pod sam czubek głowy, ale też gęsia skórka i dreszcze na moment zanim pochłonie cię woda. Neville tonął.</p><p>Lupin nie słuchał go. Siła karmiona lykanotropią pozwoliła mu jednym szarpnięciem rozerwać materiał spodni. Jego ręce były jak wrzątek. Już po chwili  Neville zadrżał konwulsyjnie, czując ciepłą spermę na brzuchu, swoją i cudzą, która mieszała się z krwią po zbyt gwałtownym pocałunku w szyję. Wilkołak go ugryzł. Tylko przez moment czuł chłód ewentualnych konsekwencji. Potem stwierdził, że nic go to nie obchodzi.</p><p>Otoczony bezpiecznymi ramionami w końcu doszedł do siebie i otworzył oczy. Na drugim końcu Wielkiej Sali stał Harry Potter. I choć był to całkiem przyjemny sen, Neville obudził się z krzykiem.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Przepraszam cię.</p><p>― Dobrze wiesz, że to nie są sprawy, w których „przepraszam” może cokolwiek zmienić. Zresztą nie masz za co przepraszać.</p><p>Milczeli, bo nie było za co przepraszać.</p><p>― Nie jest ci zimno?</p><p>Snape podniósł głowę znad filiżanki z herbatą. Spojrzał na siebie, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest w samej pidżamie. Było mu zimno.</p><p>Albus wstał i podał mu gruby, ciepły koc. Snape uśmiechnął się z ironią i starannie owinął nim nogi.</p><p>― Dziękuję ― powiedział w końcu, trochę zachrypniętym głosem.</p><p>― Nie ma za co.</p><p>Milczeli znów, bo nie było za co dziękować.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Na samym dnie było ssanie, tam się zaczynało. Płynęło grubymi żyłami w górę, wypełniając go pustką. Powoli trawiło kości, mięśnie, ścięgna, wlewało się do żołądka, zastępowało w płucach tlen. Wszelkie inne określenia: potrzeba, konieczność, chęć ― nie oddawały w pełni tego, co czuł. Niecierpliwe rozbijał kolejne krople, niezdolny, by myśleć. Musiał znaleźć, musiał, chciał, musiał… Ale wśród tysięcy snów tego jednego, który pragnął obejrzeć, nie było.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Minerwa stała między uczniami, czekając na swoją kolej, by podejść do szafy. Większość dzieci sięgała jej do ramion, a ona sama, w swoich sztywnych wełnianych szatach, czuła się zupełnie nie na miejscu.</p><p>― Lupin ― syknęła, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę kolegi. ― Lupin, przecież ja nie muszę wykonywać tego polecenia. — Wilkołak obrzucił ją karcącym spojrzeniem i wrócił do instruowania stojącego na przedzie Gryfona. ― Lupin ― spróbowała raz jeszcze, gdy kolejka przesunęła się naprzód i znalazła się bliżej nauczyciela ― to niedorzeczne. Jestem wicedyrektorem tej szkoły. Nie muszę ćwiczyć jakiegoś idiotycznego zaklęcia odstraszającego boginy! Moja reputacja…</p><p>― Minnie, stój spokojnie ― ostrzegł ją Lupin tonem wyjątkowo przypominającym jej matkę.</p><p>Niepewnie spojrzała w kierunku szafy. Mimo absurdu całej sytuacji przesuwała się wraz ze szpalerem swoich podopiecznych, powtarzając za nimi i w myślach: Ridiculus! Ridiculus! Nerwowo rozglądała się na boki, ściskając w ręce różdżkę. W końcu nie było między nią a boginem nikogo, nawet Lupin znikł gdzieś w kłębach uczniowskich szat. Tylko ona i bogin. Ona i bogin. Pokój wypełniło głośne bicie jej serca.</p><p>Czekała, ale nic się nie stało. Nie przybrał żadnej postaci. Zmieniony w klauna przez poprzedniego z uczniów stał, kiwając się żałośnie, i patrzył jej w oczy. Obejrzała się, szukając Lupina, ale miała za sobą już tylko pustą klasę.</p><p>― Ridiculus! ― krzyknęła na wszelki wypadek. Czar nie zadziałał. Bogin bezradnie rozłożył dłonie, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.</p><p>Więc nie ma dla mnie nic, nawet strachu. Dopiero wówczas Minerwa poczuła, że ogrania ją panika. Ukucnęła i objęła ramionami kolana, kryjąc twarz.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Wieki tego nie robiłem ― krzyknął Harry na tyle głośno, by Neville go usłyszał. Świst powietrza, adrenalina, nieskończona przestrzeń lasu i jeziora. Z trudem łapał oddech.</p><p>― McGonagall zabije nas, gdy się dowie, że wyfrunęliśmy z twojego okna ― wysapał Longbottom, kiedy zrównali się w locie. ― Przykład dla uczniów i inne brednie.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się głośno. Już zapomniał, jak to się robi.</p><p>― To był twój pomysł ― zastrzegł sobie i przyśpieszył.</p><p>Tego ranka Neville zapukał do jego komnat z dwiema miotłami w ręce.</p><p>― Czas, żebyś wyszedł, Potter ― powiedział od progu i bez pytania wszedł do środka.</p><p>― Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam ― wymamrotał gospodarz i podciągnął spodnie od pidżamy, które zjechały poza linię bioder. Dopiero się obudził. Podszedł do kuchenki i wstawił wodę na herbatę.</p><p>― Jeśli nie wyjdziesz drzwiami, wypchnę cię przez okno ― zagroził Neville i usiadł na parapecie, podziwiając widoki.</p><p>To były zwykłe szkolne miotły, ale w trudnych warunkach ostrego pikowania prosto na jeden z wewnętrznych dziedzińców sprawdziły się doskonale. Uczniowie, którzy mieli okazję przyłapać swoich nauczycieli na tak nieregulaminowym zachowaniu, przyglądali im się z otwartymi ustami. Obaj szybko obrali kurs na jezioro i las. Harry czuł, że z każdym szarpnięciem miotły, podmuchem wiatru wytrząsa z siebie ospałość i marazm, i coś jeszcze.</p><p>― Było fantastycznie ― wydyszał w końcu, kiedy wylądowali na niewielkiej polance nad brzegiem jeziora. ― Już dawno… ― uciął.</p><p>Neville najwyraźniej nie musiał wiedzieć, czego już dawno nie robił.</p><p>Na poszyciu widać było smugi śniegu, wiosna dopiero zaczynała przebijać się przez zmarzniętą ziemię.</p><p>― Śniłeś mi się dziś ― powiedział nagle Neville. ― To był bardzo dziwny sen.</p><p>Radość stopiła się jak śnieg. Harry poczuł ucisk w gardle.</p><p>― Tak? ― zapytał trochę niepewnie, mając nadzieję, że głos mu się nie złamie. ― Co ci się śniło?</p><p>Neville, najwyraźniej nieświadomy zmiany w jego zachowaniu, roześmiał się głośno.</p><p>― Lupin. Któż by inny. ― Wrażliwe ucho znalazłoby w jego tonie nutkę goryczy. ― Byłeś tam. Patrzyłeś na nas. Jak… no wiesz. Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zawstydzać ― wymamrotał nagle speszony.</p><p>― Nie! ― zaprzeczył szybko. ― Nie, na pewno to był bardzo… ekscytujący widok. ― Zrobiło się dziwnie drętwo. ― Jak wam… jak ci idzie?</p><p>Neville wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na jezioro.</p><p>― Nie chcę go stracić. Bez większych zmian. Próbuję… ― zaciął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Jego szare oczy zapłonęły przez chwilę. ― Sam nie wiem, co próbuję. ― Westchnął zrezygnowany.</p><p>― Ubezpieczasz się. Nie chcesz, żeby cię zranił. To… normalne.</p><p>― Nie wiem, czy nie chcę, żeby mnie zranił ― zaśmiał się ponuro jego towarzysz. ― Jestem tchórzem, nic więcej.</p><p>― Jesteś Gryfonem, nie możesz być tchórzem ― Harry udał oburzenie, starając się rozluźnić nieco atmosferę.</p><p>― Taa, z pełnym poświęceniem i odważnie bronię swojej dupy. Literalnie ― zakpił Longbottom i dosiadł miotły. ― Ścigamy się do głównej bramy? ― spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odbił się od ziemi.</p><p>Kiedy wrócili do zamku, właśnie kończyło się śniadanie. Neville wziął jego miotłę, by odnieść obie do schowka. Harry wszedł w strumień uczniów, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał stojącą na środku korytarza Beatrycze Leowine wpatrującą się w niego nienaturalnie powiększonymi przez soczewki oczami. Przyciskała książki do piersi tak mocno, że jej dłonie lekko zsiniały.</p><p>Ona nie wie, nie wie.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, odwrócił wzrok i skręcił w boczny korytarz.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Już nie musisz walczyć. Nie musisz ciągle walczyć. Wojna się skończyła. Jedyne, co musisz, to wbić tutejszym bachorom do zakutych łbów, że kiedy wsypią sproszkowane żabie jelita do wywaru z korzeni tulipanowca, to sobie poparzą bezczelne gęby i tyle. To twoja praca. Resztę wolnego czasu można spędzić na czymś konstruktywnym, na czymś, co nie jest zabijaniem, kłamstwem czy ledwie przetrwaniem. Nie trzeba walczyć. Nie musisz się zżymać.</p><p>Możesz pić dobrą herbatę, czytać książki, mieć spokój. Spokój, który jest niczym więcej jak ciszą i pustką. Nie musisz walczyć z Albusem i jego genialnymi planami, ani z resztą kolegów, którzy nigdy ci nie ufali. Nie musisz walczyć z Potterem, który z Pottera ma w sobie coraz mniej. Jesteś dorosły, Snape. Przeszedłeś przez piekło, ale masz je już za sobą. Już nie musisz walczyć. Możesz po prostu zamknąć oczy i spać, i śnić o czymś przyjemnym.</p><p>I spać.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>„Sen dla śniącego jest jawą”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wydanie drugie, poprawione, s. 139.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stoły zniknęły z Wielkiej Sali, a sufit przestał przypominać nocne niebo na rzecz długich girland skręconych z lampionów. W miejscu, gdzie zwykle siedzieli nauczyciele, stali muzycy grający najświeższe przeboje czarodziejskiego świata. James Potter brylował na parkiecie, okręcając w tańcu Lily Evans. Black przygruchał sobie jakąś ładną Puchonkę i już wsuwał rękę pod jej bluzkę. Trochę zniesmaczony wilkołak stał pod ścianą, ściskając szklankę z ponczem i zerkając w jego stronę.</p><p>Niedoczekanie twoje, cioto.</p><p>Trwała jakaś idiotyczna potańcówka, jedna z tych, których nienawidził, ale i tak na nie przychodził. Trochę żeby pogapić się na Lupina i tysięczny raz odrzucić jego nieśmiałe, napędzane alkoholem przeprosiny, trochę by popatrzeć, jak Evans obmacuje się z Potterem, i zmusić się do nienawiści, napawać jej zdradą.</p><p>― Severusie, nie stój w cieniu. Nie chcesz dołączyć do rówieśników? ― Czuł, że zna te słowa na pamięć. Dumbledore był w pewnych kwestiach niestrudzony. Severus skrzywił się na widok szat w kolorze dojrzałych cytryn.</p><p>― Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze, tutaj jest mi dobrze ― wysyczał wściekły, ale nie bez respektu, i odwrócił wzrok. W jednym momencie na parkiecie zrobiło się czarno od płaszczy, gdzieniegdzie błyskały białe maski śmierciożerców. I już nie tańczyli, ale walczyli, rzucając klątwy, targając uczniów za włosy, wykręcając im kończyny. Rozpaczliwe krzyki zagłuszyły muzykę.</p><p>― Na pewno, Severusie? ― Voldemort położył mu rękę na ramieniu. ― Zobacz, jak świetnie się bawią.</p><p>Snape cofnął się i wyszarpnął z rękawa różdżkę.</p><p>Riddle roześmiał się całym sobą.</p><p>― Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mi się oprzeć? Znam cię, Severusie, wiem, czego pragniesz.</p><p>― Nic o mnie nie wiesz.</p><p>― Jesteś słaby.</p><p>― Nie jestem słaby!</p><p>― Dlaczego go nie wołasz?</p><p>― Kogo?</p><p>― Dumbledore’a. Przecież jest twoim ukochanym nauczycielem, obrońcą, mentorem. Dlaczego go nie wołasz? Expeliarmus! ― Riddle przechwycił jego różdżkę i odrzucił swoją. ― Teraz zrobię ci krzywdę, Severusie. Twoją własną różdżką.</p><p>Snape leżał wsparty na łokciach, dysząc ciężko i obserwując, jak kawałek drewna wodzi po jego nodze, zostawiając za sobą ciemny pasek krwi. Nie czuł nic prócz paniki, żadnego bólu, choć wiedział, że nacięcie musiało być głębokie.</p><p>― A teraz zabiorę ci jabłko ― wysyczał Voldemort, gdy dotarł do klatki piersiowej.</p><p>― Jakie jabłko?</p><p>Różdżka sięgnęła obojczyka…</p><p>― To, którego nigdy nie ukradłeś.</p><p>…i wbiła się w grdykę.</p><p>― Severusie, otwórz oczy. ― Głos był znajomy i ciepły, i czuły. ― Skończyło się.</p><p>No cóż, to było… pocieszające. Uchylił jedną powiekę i zobaczył Harry’ego Pottera, który pochylał się nad nim. W jego oczach migotała troska i coś jeszcze, coś miękkiego. Otaczały ich zielone błonia, niebo było czyste i świeciło słońce.</p><p>Więc umarł. I Harry umarł razem z nim. Było to przykre, ale do przewidzenia. Chłopak pochylał się nad nim, zupełnie jakby chciał go pocałować, co było niedorzeczne, a jednak pochylał się coraz niżej i niżej...</p><p>I skoro obaj umarli, i istnieje jakieś niebo, w którym są razem, to może… może mógłby… usta były ciepłe i trochę wilgotne. Harry Potter smakował jabłkami.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Obudził go nad ranem charakterystyczny, słodkawy zapach unoszący się w powietrzu.</p><p>― To niemożliwe ― szepnął do siebie i gwałtownie odrzucił kołdrę. ― To niemożliwe ― powtórzył głośniej. Święty Harry Potter nie wsadziłby swoich złotych paluchów do słoika z ciemną, brudną magią. Wszedł do łazienki i odkręcił kran z zimną wodą. ― To niemożliwe ― powiedział po raz trzeci, sam w to nie wierząc. ― Kurwa jego mać. ― I choć to, biorąc wszystko inne pod uwagę, powinno mieć najmniejsze znaczenie, zamknął oczy, próbując wymazać z pamięci miękki dotyk ust i smak języka. ― Niech cię szlag, Potter ― wypluł, do końca nie wiedząc, o co się wścieka.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Albusie, dobrze wiesz, że coś jest nie tak.</p><p>Dumbledore obrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego. Harry poczuł stróżkę potu w zagłębieniu kręgosłupa, mimo że noc była raczej chłodna, a peleryna jego ojca cienka. Znów jak w szkole, Harry. Niedojrzały kretyn.</p><p>― Co masz na myśli, Minnie? ― zwrócił się do McGonagall.</p><p>― To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na tego typu rozmowy. ― Czarownica rozejrzała się nerwowo.</p><p>Ciekawe, czy wsadzą mnie za to do kozy. Może zorganizują jakiś szlaban u Snape’a.</p><p>― Ktoś używa czarnej magii, Albusie. Miałam niedawno sen, w którym ktoś mnie obserwował.</p><p>― Kochana, wiesz doskonale…</p><p>― Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko! Wiem doskonale, co mówię. To nie był zwykły sen. Coś w nim było. Ktoś w nim był.</p><p>Albus westchnął.</p><p>― Dobrze. ― Spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę Harry’ego. ― Chodź do mojego gabinetu.</p><p>Harry stał chwilę ukryty w okiennej wnęce, patrząc na oddalające się postacie swoich dawnych profesorów. Już więcej tego nie zrobisz, Potter. Już nigdy. Już masz, co chciałeś. Więc nigdy.</p><p>Wracał do wieży, błogosławiąc w myślach swoich przodków. Niewidzialność była cudowna. Czasami miał wrażenie, że była jedynym, czego pragnął.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Nie mógł zasnąć i nie pomagały mu już na to żadne eliksiry. Rzucając zaklęcie Łapacza Snów natychmiast tracił przytomność i budził się dopiero nad ranem, razem z budzikiem, a ostatnio nie było nocy, żeby go nie używał. Próbował wszystkich dostępnych metod, bez skutku. Drżąc ze zmęczenia, sfrustrowany, wstał z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni. Nalał sobie szklankę szkockiej i wypił ją duszkiem. Nalał kolejną i wrócił do salonu na kanapę, mając nadzieję, że alkohol i spokojne trzaskanie ognia wyciszy go i uśpi.</p><p>Śpij, idioto. Widzisz, coś narobił? Jeszcze jeden raz. Nie, nie będzie już ani razu. Nie zasnę, do kurwy nędzy, nie zasnę. Dobrze ci tak, w końcu coś musi cię wykończyć. Śpij. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć. To na nic.</p><p>Otworzył szeroko oczy i starał się myśleć o czymś innym. O czarnych oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego, kiedy się pochylał. Wyobrażał sobie dłonie i twardego fiuta tuż przy swoim i ocieranie, całą noc ocierania i spermę na palcach i na brzuchu. I żarzącą się w oczach miłość.</p><p>Jeśli nie mógł spać, to może chociaż uda mu się śnić na jawie.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Profesorze Potter…</p><p>Harry stał plecami do klasy, ale i tak wiedział, kto jeszcze nie opuścił sali po ostatniej lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Spokój, którego w końcu się nauczył, zaczął się łuszczyć jak farba. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na uczennicę.</p><p>― Tak, Beatrycze?</p><p>― Pan tam był, prawda?</p><p>Wiedział, że cisza tylko potwierdzi jej przypuszczenia, ale nie zebrał się, by wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo. Poza tym nie chciał kłamać.</p><p>Pięknie, po prostu fantastycznie.</p><p>― Beatrycze, ja…</p><p>― Niech pan już nigdy nie udaje, że panu na mnie zależy. Ja… wiem, kim jestem ― wydukała i zaczerwieniła się po same okulary.</p><p>Nastolatki. Wsiadaj na rumaka, Harry, wyciągnij miecz i broń honoru swojej pani, choćby przed nią samą. Niech to szlag. Cokolwiek powiem, będzie źle.</p><p>― Beatrycze, nie wiem, co ty o sobie myślisz, ale dla mnie jesteś… ― No, dalej, Potter, zacznij kłamać. Piękna? Utalentowana? Miła? Wyjątkowa? ― ...jedyną czternastolatką, która zajrzała mi do duszy i wypaplała reszcie klasy, jaki jestem samotny ― powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się niepewnie.</p><p>Leowine, najwyraźniej wdzięczna za szczerość, zachichotała i napięcie nieco zelżało.</p><p>― Chciałam tylko podziękować. Ja wiem, że nie… ― Zaczerpnęła powietrza. ― Ale to czasem wystarczy.</p><p>Harry postanowił, że nie będzie wnikać w jej tok myślenia.</p><p>― Idź na kolację, Beatrycze ― powiedział w końcu.</p><p>Skinęła głową, obróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc.</p><p>Znów ci się udało.</p><p>― Profesorze? ― Spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył, że zatrzymała się w progu. ― Nauczy mnie pan tego?</p><p>― Czego? ― zapytał, czując, jak żołądek na powrót się kurczy.</p><p>― Wędrowania po snach.</p><p>No, może nie do końca.</p><p>― Nie, nie nauczę, ale porozmawiamy o tym kiedyś ― obiecał i odwrócił wzrok.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Najważniejsze przy przesadzaniu jest, by dokładnie obsypać ziemią korzonki. Nic nie może wystawać, inaczej koralodrzew nie zakwitnie. Doniczka musi być duża, o taka jak ta… ― Sprout ściągnęła z półki ceramikę wielkości smoczego jaja i postawiła ją przed sobą. ― Nie wolno też go nadmiernie podlewać, bo zgnije.</p><p>― Przytrzymasz? Wsypię nawóz. ― Neville pochylił się nad nią z workiem w dłoniach.</p><p>― Harry, ty nigdy nie miałeś ręki do kwiatów, prawda? ― zwróciła się do niego nauczycielka zielarstwa.</p><p>W szklarni numer dwa było duszno i wilgotno, kropelki wody zbierały się nad brwiami kobiety. Mięśnie na rękach Neville’a drgały za każdym razem, gdy podnosił worek. Harry spojrzał w górę na olbrzymie zielone liście, przez które przeświecały promienie słońca. Siedział na jednym ze stołów i przyglądał się pracującej parze.</p><p>Darmozjad. Leń.</p><p>― Nie, jakoś nie ― odpowiedział grzecznie i uśmiechnął się.</p><p>― Na pewno jest mnóstwo innych rzeczy, do których masz.</p><p> O, tak, podobno do niektórych mam całkiem dobrą rękę.</p><p>― Słyszałam, że doskonale sobie radzisz z wróżbiarstwem. Uczniowie bardzo cię chwalą.</p><p>― Chwalą, bo mało wymagam na egzaminach ― przypomniał.</p><p>Sprout machnęła ręką.</p><p>― Nie doceniasz się, chłopcze. Nigdy się nie doceniałeś.</p><p>― Śmiem twierdzić, że było dokładnie odwrotnie. Z tego, co pamiętam, pan Potter porywał się na rzeczy, które przerastały jego kompetencje, najwyraźniej przekonany, że sobie z nimi poradzi. ― Ciemne szaty Snape’a odbijały się na zielonym tle. Harry’emu zaschło w gardle. Mężczyzna stanął blisko, niezwyczajnie blisko, między jego szeroko rozrzuconymi nogami. ― Pomono, czy kwitnie już może ośli żagwin? ― Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę i przyciągnąć go do siebie, wtulić twarz w czarny materiał, dotykać ud, głaskać pośladki. ― Do Pomfrey zgłosił się jakiś nieszczęśnik z kończynami przyrośniętymi do tułowia.</p><p>Snape pachniał. Kurwa. I bawił się z nim. Harry konwulsyjnie zaciskał ręce na krawędzi stołu i starał się nie gapić zbyt ostentacyjnie, ale czuł, że mu to nie wychodzi. Gdyby Snape się odwrócił do niego, mógłby po prostu zapleść za nim stopy, chwycić za kark…</p><p>― Oczywiście, Severusie, w siódemce ― odezwała się radośnie Sprout. ― Zaraz pokażę ci gdzie.</p><p>― Nie, to nie jest konieczne, dziękuję. Jednakże ― gwałtownie odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy ― byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby towarzyszył mi pan Potter. Tutaj i tak nie ma z niego większego pożytku. ― Harry miał wrażenie, że traci czucie w nogach. Oddychał głęboko i zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że jeszcze rozumie treść wypowiadanych do niego słów. Snape wyszedł energicznie, i nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak podążyć za nim.</p><p>Kiedy przeszedł przez próg szklarni, zobaczył, że Snape już siedzi na jednym z krzeseł. Ramiona miał skrzyżowane przed sobą i mógłby być uosobieniem nieufności.</p><p>― Usiądź.</p><p>Harry podszedł do stołu i podciągnął się na blat.</p><p>― Proszę, nie praw mi kazań ― zaczął spokojnie. ― Powiedz, co musisz powiedzieć, ale nie traktuj jak dziecko. Możesz mi dać w pysk, albo żądać zadośćuczynienia, nie wiem.</p><p>― Gdybym traktował cię poważnie, siedziałbym teraz w gabinecie dyrektora…</p><p>― To idź do niego ― przerwał mu Harry beznamiętnie.</p><p>Spodziewał się, że Snape wybuchnie, nawrzuca mu od smarkaczy i zagrozi wydaleniem ze szkoły, ale ten tylko westchnął.</p><p>― Po co to zrobiłeś?</p><p>― On i tak zaraz się dowie. McGonagall coś podejrzewa.</p><p>Rozpacz zaczęła wspinać się po jego łydkach jak młode pędy. Chwytała się każdej szczeliny i rozpychała je, torując drogę do ciała.</p><p>― Po co to zrobiłeś?</p><p>― Nie wiem. Miałem koszmary.</p><p>― Potter, trudno, żebyś ich nie miał. Są jednak lepsze sposoby…</p><p>― Tak, na pewno ― uciął. Do rozpaczy dołączył wstyd, zakwitł na czerwono, zrobiło się duszno i gorąco. Snape wstał i podszedł do niego. Znów blisko, za blisko. Pachniał. ― Nie pogrywaj ze mną ― wysyczał nagle wściekły Harry  ― Nie zniosę tego. ― Ręka nie posłuchała go i poderwała się w kierunku mężczyzny. Próbował ją cofnąć, ale Snape był szybszy. Długie, ciepłe i suche palce z łatwością owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstka. Nie próbował się wyszarpnąć. Krew w jednej chwili odpłynęła mu z głowy.</p><p>Patrzyli sobie w oczy i Harry wiedział, że nie potrafi już niczego ukryć, że rozbiera się przed tym człowiekiem i płonie ze wstydu, ale tylko przez moment, bo potem już jest tylko prawda i można ją wziąć, albo oddać, ale nie ma miejsca na nic innego. Coś we wzroku Snape’a miękło i rozpadało się, jego twarz łagodniała i zaczęła się przybliżać, jakby...</p><p>― Wszystko w porządku, kochaneczki? Znalazłeś ośli żagwin, Severusie? ― Sprout wtoczyła się do szklarni najwyraźniej nieświadoma gęstej atmosfery. Snape puścił jego rękę, jakby była kawałkiem żarzącego się drewna.</p><p>― Tak, mam wszystko, co trzeba. ― Wycofał się gwałtownie i szybko wyszedł. Harry, oszołomiony, siedział chwilę, zanim zerwał się i pobiegł za nim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>„Możesz iść na spotkanie z szaleńcem,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>który wymordował ci rodzinę i chce cię zabić,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i bać się go mniej niż ciemności w komórce pod schodami.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willburst, Sennik dla czarodziei,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wydanie II, poprawione s.232</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>― …martwi mnie to. Minerwa wydawała się naprawdę… O, Harry! Dlaczego biegniesz? ― Głos dyrektora był nienaturalnie wysoki. Snape odwrócił głowę i zmrużył oczy.</p><p>Harry stanął jak wryty, nerwowo zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego czarodzieja. Jego serce nadal dudniło w piersi, nie tylko ze względu na wysiłek. Niestety już wiedział, że nieważne jak szybko by biegł, nie dogoni tego Snape’a ze szklarni. Severus patrzył wilkiem, Dumbledore wyglądał na zatroskanego i obaj przyglądali mu się uważnie.</p><p>― Nie, nic ― zbył pytanie i zmusił się, aby podejść bliżej. ― Coś się stało? ― spytał, udając nonszalancję, jednocześnie czując przykry ucisk w trzewiach.</p><p>― Miejmy nadzieję, że nic poważnego… ― zaczął dyrektor i zamilkł. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek.</p><p>On wie.</p><p>Stali w ciszy, która z minuty na minutę robiła się coraz bardziej niewygodna. Być może mieli sobie do powiedzenia zbyt wiele rzeczy.</p><p>― Harry ― Dumbledore w końcu skapitulował ― nie pogniewasz się, jeśli wypożyczę jeszcze na jakiś czas Severusa? ― Uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.</p><p>Potter stał chwilę z uchylonymi ustami. Musiał wyglądać jak kompletny idiota.</p><p>― Tak, jasne ― zapewnił pośpiesznie, kiedy już wrócił do rzeczywistości. ― Oczywiście. Zmywam się. Ym. Miłej niedzieli ― bąknął na do widzenia i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku Wieży Astronomicznej.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Poniedziałek był wyjątkowo paskudnym dniem tygodnia. Nie żeby jakoś bardzo różnił się od wtorku czy środy, niemniej to zazwyczaj w poniedziałek zdarzały się największe katastrofy, najbardziej niezdyscyplinowane klasy, a w nich ofermy niepotrafiące zliczyć do trzech, a co dopiero uwarzyć porządnie prosty eliksir.</p><p>Ten poniedziałek nie różnił się od innych, przynajmniej z początku. Zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi minęły mu na zaciskaniu ust, by powstrzymać lawinę przekleństw, i otwieraniu ich, aby odebrać kolejne punkty. Piątoroczni dwa razy doprowadzili go na skraj rozpaczy, cztery na skraj furii. Dziękował losowi za długie lata szpiegowania, które wyćwiczyły go w kłamstwie i cierpliwości. Ostatni blok powitał z cichym westchnieniem ulgi, mając nadzieję, że tym razem będzie łatwiej.</p><p>― Panno Leowine. ― Nie musiał mówić już nic więcej, przerażona dziewczyna natychmiast upuściła trzymaną w dłoni wątrobę traszki, która roztrzaskała się na kamiennej posadzce. Snape spojrzał w dół, by skontrolować stan swoich szat. Neville Longbottom znalazł godnego następcę. ― Jest pani pewna ― podjął ― że rozumie znaczenie słowa: ucierać? Służę słownikiem, w razie czego. ― Dziewczyna patrzyła na swoje dłonie i starała się posprzątać bałagan wokół siebie. Snape westchnął, uniósł różdżkę i jednym zaklęciem usunął wszystko ze stołu. ― Nie zdąży już pani uwarzyć ponownie tego eliksiru. Proszę się spakować i spróbować efektywnie spędzić pozostały czas w bibliotece. Czekam na panią jutro o dziewiętnastej, będzie miała pani okazję się poprawić. Do tego czasu proszę przyłożyć się do nauki i szczególnie uważnie przeczytać rozdział o właściwościach organów wewnętrznych traszki. ― Zabrała swoje książki i nie unosząc głowy skierowała się do drzwi.</p><p>Cóż, może nie do końca Longbottom. Longbottom miał swojego Pottera, gotowego rzucić się w jego obronie, a Leowine… „Nie będę wychowywać mięczaków!” ― usłyszał w głowie głos swego ojca.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Trwała późna jesień i właśnie ta pora roku była idealna na zadanie, które go czekało. Liście pod stopami trzaskały, jakby szedł po wysuszonych szkieletach małych gryzoni pękających przy każdym kroku. Cóż, wszystko prowadziło go do śmierci, jak adekwatnie. Voldemort, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, czekał na niego na polanie. Biała różdżka, którą trzymał wysoko w prawej ręce, odbijała światło. Wyglądała jak wypolerowana kość.</p><p>Miał nadzieję, że Harry jest bezpieczny. Że będzie szczęśliwy, jak tylko ten koszmar się skończy. Że uwolni Severusa, a ten w końcu odzyska przegrane dawniej życie. W Historii Hogwartu dopiszą: „Albus Dumbledore - szlachetny”. I że jego udręka się skończy. Ocali ich, tylko to się liczy.</p><p>― Jednak przyszedłeś ― usłyszał cichy syk Toma. ― Wielki Albus Dumbledore nie mógł już znieść, że tyle osób ginie z jego powodu? Dopiero teraz?</p><p>― Jeszcze możesz się zatrzymać, Tom ― powiedział wiedząc, że to daremne.</p><p>― Jeśli się zatrzymam, do niczego nie dojdę, starcze.</p><p>― Powiedział idiota, stojąc na skraju przepaści ― wymruczał dyrektor, zakładając przed sobą dłonie i dając jasny znak, że nie ma różdżki.</p><p>Ku jego zdziwieniu Voldemort roześmiał się w głos.</p><p>― Wiem, że się go nie boisz, Albusie.</p><p>― Kogo?</p><p>― Toma. Nigdy się nie bałeś. Być może dlatego jesteś uważany za największego czarodzieja swoich czasów.</p><p>Albus spiął się i dokładniej przyjrzał twarzy czarnoksiężnika, która rozmywała się, łagodniała i deformowała. Przeczucie, że wie, co się dzieje, powoli rozlewało się po jego  ciele.</p><p>― Jednak umrzesz dziś, starcze. Ze strachu, nie od mego czaru.</p><p>I w końcu stanęła przed nim, taka sama jak przed wielu laty. Żądlące wzruszenie sprawiło, że nie mógł złapać tchu.</p><p>― Avada Kedavra ― szepnęła Ariana, przykładając sobie różdżkę do skroni.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Łapacz Snów jest zaklęciem odwracalnym… (…) …z badań nad Asibikaashi wynika, że nie uszkadza trwale magii czarodzieja jak inne czarne zaklęcia… (…) ...cały problem z Asibikaashi leży w tym, że ten, który posiadł Łapacz Snów, nie chce się go wyrzec z własnej woli.</p><p>― Nieprawda ― warknął Harry do zadrukowanych kartek. ― Chcę się go pozbyć. Napisz mi, kurwa, jak! ― Uderzył pięścią w stół w bezsilnej irytacji. Zamknął kolejną księgę i oparł czoło na dłoni. ― To jakiś absurd ― mruknął do siebie. ― To niemożliwe. Musi być jakieś przeciwzaklęcie.</p><p>Kolejnym faktem, który nastręczał trudności naukowcom, było to, że wszelkie badania prowadzone w tej dziedzinie czarnej magii opierały się w dużej mierze na zaklęciach pokrewnych i obserwacji osób, które ich użyły; jednym słowem ― więcej było hipotez niż dowiedzionych praw.</p><p>Pod oczami Harry’ego pojawiły się głębokie cienie, policzki zapadły się, a twarz zszarzała. Nie mógł przespać więcej niż dwóch, trzech godzin na dobę, a pragnienie, by sięgnąć po Łapacz Snów, było coraz silniejsze. Przecież nie robię nic złego ― przekonywał się. Muszę spać, muszę zasnąć.</p><p>Łapacz snów ci pomoże, jeśli mu się poddasz. Pozwolisz sobie na władzę, którą daje. To zazwyczaj była łatwa zgoda, któż bowiem nie pragnie tej odrobiny kontroli nad innymi? Choćby nad ich snami? Przespanych dobrze nocy, po których budzisz się i czujesz, że możesz żyć? Jednak Harry, być może dlatego, że wielokrotnie doświadczał nadużycia władzy, opierał się i rozumiał dlaczego Łapacz można było zaklasyfikować do czarnej magii. Nie chciał tego. Chciał spać, nic więcej.</p><p>Nie do końca rozpoznawał też, co właściwie się z nim dzieje, miał wrażenie, że śpi płytko, że wybudza go ze snu własny oddech. Czasem znów wydawało mu się, że wcale nie zasypia, tylko wpada w jakiś rodzaj letargu ze zmęczenia.</p><p>Snape, Snape, Snape… powtarzał jak mantrę, wiedząc, że powinien iść do niego, że jeśli ktoś… zrozumie, to właśnie on. Mógłby go zobaczyć, mógłby… Ostatnio było tak... Przymknął oczy na wspomnienie, które wypełniło go ciepłem, zażenowaniem, radością i niepokojem.</p><p>Weźmiesz od niego wszystko? Każdy ochłap zainteresowania?</p><p>W przeciwieństwie do Asibikaashi z tym nie mógł wygrać. Było poza jego wolą.</p><p>Odłożył książki, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i wyszedł ze swoich komnat.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Snape przyglądał się niepewnym ruchom uczennicy, próbując ukryć irytację.</p><p> ― Dlaczego się mnie pani boi, panno Leowine? ― zapytał w końcu, wzdychając.</p><p>Beatrycze uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.</p><p>― Ym… ― przełknęła ślinę i znów spojrzała na stół. ― Nie boję się pana. Jestem po prostu kiepska z eliksirów.</p><p>― Wierzę, że ani pani, ani ja nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić, jakie tak naprawdę są pani umiejętności z eliksirów. Strach skutecznie blokuje wszelkie możliwości. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mnie nie było? Nadzorowanie pani to żadna przyjemność. Jednak moja obecność tutaj jest pewnym gwarantem pani bezpieczeństwa. Pytam raz jeszcze ― dlaczego się pani boi?</p><p>Beatrycze wyglądała jak spetryfikowana.</p><p>― Jest pan groźny ― wybąkała w końcu.</p><p>― Groźny… ― powtórzył za nią Snape. ― Może powie pani coś więcej? Co oznacza słowo „groźny”?</p><p>― Ee… yhmmm… groźny… znaczy niebezpieczny dla życia.</p><p>― A ja pani zagrażam? Rzuciłem w panią klątwą? W jakiegokolwiek ucznia na pani oczach? Uderzyłem?</p><p>Beatrycze zmarszczyła brwi, wietrząc podstęp.</p><p>― No, niby nie, ale jest pan taki… przerażający.</p><p>― Panno Leowine, proszę podnieść głowę i spojrzeć na mnie.</p><p>Posłusznie podniosła głowę, choć jej wzrok uciekał w bok. Przez jeden moment Severus miał absurdalną ochotę krzyknąć: Buu! albo coś w tym stylu. Wygiął jeden kącik ust w półuśmiechu. Beatrycze znów zerknęła niepewnie w jego stronę.</p><p>― Niech pani na mnie patrzy. Obejrzy moją twarz, ręce. ― Wyciągnął przed siebie dwie eleganckie dłonie. ― Zadrwi w myślach z rozmiarów mojego nosa. ― Beatrycze zachichotała nerwowo. ― A teraz, kiedy już pani widzi, że nie ma się czego bać, niech pani w końcu, na Merlina, porządnie uwarzy ten eliksir ― ostatnie słowa wycedził przez zaciśnięte szczęki. Beatrycze wydawała się z trudem przetwarzać kolejne informacje. Snape podniósł jedną brew, wskazał ręką stół, zapraszając do kontynuowania pracy, i usiadł na krześle obok.</p><p>Koniec końców, całe to przedstawienie przyniosło spodziewany rezultat. Eliksir może nie zasługiwał na Wybitny, ale zachował kolor, konsystencję i właściwości. Snape skinął głową i już miał zwolnić uczennicę, gdy drzwi od laboratorium otworzyły się i stanął w nich Harry Potter.</p><p>Z głębi klasy doszedł cichy jęk i Severus spojrzał na uczennicę, której policzki zdążyły już przybrać barwę nasyconej magenty. Potter zerknął na Beatrycze i też się zmieszał.</p><p>Ciekawe ― pomyślał Snape. Jednak prócz ciekawości poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Nie bądź idiotą.</p><p>― Przeszkadzam? Mam przyjść później?</p><p>― Nie, panna Leowine właśnie skończyła. ― Skinął głową w stronę uczennicy, która pakowała się w pośpiechu. Snape wiedział, że tym razem nie on jest przyczyną jej niepokoju.</p><p>Nie możesz być zaborczy wobec kogoś, kto nie jest twój. Tłumaczenia na niewiele się zdały i zazdrość powoli zaczęła wypalać litery składające się w wyraz „MÓJ” w jego… To niedorzeczne. Przestań.</p><p>― Snape? ― Potter stał zbyt blisko i przyglądał mu się. Severus zrobił krok do tyłu i odwrócił się, nie wierząc, że jest zmieszany podobnie jak ta mała Puchonka.</p><p>― O co chodzi, Potter? ― rzucił ostrzej, niż to było konieczne, i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy z biurka, nie odwracając głowy. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Łypnął znad ramienia na chłopaka.</p><p>Stał przygarbiony, jego twarz była szara, pozbawiona życia, z półprzymkniętymi ze zmęczenia powiekami. Patrzył z mieszaniną rozpaczy i nadziei. Miał wyschnięte, popękane usta.</p><p>Wyschnięte, popękane usta.</p><p>Usta.</p><p>Snape nie mógł podejść bliżej tych ust. Nie mógł. Powoli obrócił się.</p><p>Zmusił się, by spojrzeć Potterowi w twarz i powtórzył pytanie, już łagodniej.</p><p> ― Czego chcesz? Co się dzieje?</p><p>― Ja… ― zaczął Harry zachrypniętym głosem. ― Nie mogę spać. Nie mogę tego zdjąć. Naprawdę chcę, ale nic nie mogę znaleźć ― mówił coraz szybciej. ― Nie mam komu powiedzieć, nikt… Snape. ― Wciągnął powietrze przez usta… pewno go bolą, tak, na pewno bolą …i podniósł na niego wzrok. Severus poczuł, jak kamienna podłoga, na której stał, zmienia się w piasek. Niewiele brakowało, żeby się zachwiał.</p><p>To nie…</p><p>Potter zrobił dwa kroki w jego kierunku. A Snape już nie mógł się ruszyć.</p><p>― Tylko ty… ym…</p><p>W ustach też miał piasek, czuł, jak zlepia się ze śliną. Serce, tak, to serce pompowało piasek.</p><p>Harry był już całkiem blisko, miał w oczach przyzwolenie, żeby go dotknąć.</p><p>Dotknąć.</p><p>Dotknąć jego suchych, popękanych ust. Cieni pod oczami. Włosów.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>― Czego… ― chrząknął Snape i spróbował pozbierać myśli, wrócić. ― Co to był za czar, Potter?</p><p>Harry milczał przez chwilę, wahając się, ale szybko skapitulował.</p><p>― Asibikaashi. Rzuciłem Łapacz Snów.</p><p>Abelardzie, Patronie Męczenników i Idiotów, miej nas w swojej opiece. Potter przymknął oczy i, zanim Snape zdążył się zorientować, osunął na podłogę.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>I Harry Potter znów wylądował w jego komnatach. Czasem Snape miał wrażenie, że przeznaczenie mówi do niego wielkimi literami. Był w kropce, jak rzadko (albo jak często, jeśli chodziło o Pottera) i zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Zafiukanie do Dumbledore’a wiązało się z wyjawieniem niekoniecznie przyjemnej prawdy. Potter by tego nie chciał. Dlaczego nagle stało się tak ważne to, czego chce Potter?</p><p>Przelewitował bezwładne ciało do swojej sypialni i przykrył kocem. Czyli ani dyrektor, ani Minerwa, ani Poppy. Fantastycznie, Snape, i to wszystko, by kruche zaufanie jednego idioty… Westchnął i potarł ręką czoło. Zmierzył Harry’emu puls, odchylił powieki. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, wyglądał jakby spał, tyle że mocno, jeszcze mocniej niż wtedy w swoich komnatach. Działając trochę wbrew swojej woli, zdjął z siebie wierzchnią szatę, kamizelkę oraz koszulę i położył się  obok, przytulając policzek do ciepłych pleców. Harry jęknął przez sen i mocno owinął się dookoła jego ręki, która bezwiednie objęła go w pasie.</p><p>„Mięczak!” ― syknął mu ojciec wprost do ucha, ale Snape zamknął już oczy i zobaczył nad sobą ciemne niebo pełne gwiazd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>„Sny dopełniają jawę.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie można uciec przed nią w sny.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Willburst „Sennik dla czarodziei”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wydanie drugie, poprawione, s. 105</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>W ostatnich tygodniach Neville prawie wcale nie opuszczał szklarni; grzebał w ziemi, przesadzał, podlewał, przycinał, pielęgnował ― i wrastał w utwardzoną podłogę. Unikał zajęć z uczniami, chętnie zostawiając je ciągle spragnionej towarzystwa Pomonie. Przyjaźń ze starą profesor zielarstwa przyszła mu łatwo, kobieta zdawała się opiekować nim jak porzuconą rośliną.</p><p>Neville nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Pozwalał na wygłaszanie uwag, w których brzmiało łagodnie, choć stanowczo, charakterystyczne dla niej: „Ależ, Neville”. Dzięki bogu, nie miała w sobie natrętniej, spowijającej jak bluszcz troski, po prostu patrzyła na niego, nawet jeśli w tym czasie jej dłonie były zajęte mimozą trójlistną.</p><p>Na dworze było jeszcze zimno, ale ziemia powoli tajała i miękła, uwalniając młode pędy. W szklarni numer dwanaście ― jego ulubionej ― zaczynały kiełkować smocze języki i sine widłaczki. Właśnie przygotowywał ziemię pod kolejne uprawy, gdy poczuł gęsią skórkę na karku. Zdenerwowany,  wbił głębiej palce w ciemną, chłodną ziemię. Uciążliwy niepokój, który mu towarzyszył, gdy wilkołak był w pobliżu, zelżał, ustępując miejsca rezygnacji. Już od jakiegoś czasu próbował pogodzić się z myślą, że w jego życiu nic nie ulegnie zmianie.</p><p>Dłonie zaciskały się w pięści, wypluwając ziemię, brudząc skórę. Nie mógł cały czas się błaźnić.</p><p>Jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Honor, Longbottom, odrobina ho…</p><p>― Neville.</p><p>Miał wrażenie, że do jego żołądka wpadło słońce, parząc przełyk, który skurczył się jak palony papier. Chrząknął. Obrócił się i chwycił ścierkę, żeby wytrzeć dłonie. Zerknął na stojącego w drzwiach Remusa, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.</p><p>― Unikasz mnie ostatnio.</p><p>― Nieprawda. Mam po prostu dużo pracy. ― Ścierka, zwinięta w ciasny węzeł, znalazła się znów na stole.</p><p>― Czy ty… ― zaczął Lupin, ale urwał, jakby się rozmyślił. Na jego twarzy malowało się współczucie.</p><p>Obok zażenowania w duszy Neville'a zaczął kiełkować gniew. Na siebie i na współczującego, dobrego Lupina, który sam nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, by się go pozbyć. Ale przecież się nie narzucał, trzymał swoje brudne łapy z daleka, nawet ostatnio przestał się gapić.</p><p>― Czy co… ja? ― warknął. ― Powiedz to głośno.</p><p>Remus spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył lekko brwi.</p><p>― Wydaje mi się…</p><p>Neville odwrócił się i zaczął rozbijać grudy gliny, przygotowując podsypkę pod kolejną partię nasion. Gniew rósł w nim, a on nie wiedział, dlaczego obudził się tak nagle. Jakby tłumił go latami, zasypywał ziemią i sadził uległość i wycofanie, pielęgnował je.</p><p>― Tak? Co ci się wydaje?</p><p>― Neville, co się dzieje? ― Współczucie ustąpiło miejsca trosce.</p><p>― Nic się, kurwa, nie dzieje. Po co tu przyszedłeś? Co ci się wydaje? Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? ― wypluwał z siebie kolejne pytania, zaciskając palce na szorstkim brzegu drewnianej donicy i z przerażeniem rejestrując, że jego głos zaczyna się łamać. Na tyle ci wystarczyło, Longbottom? Zaraz znów zaczniesz chlipać? ― zadrwił z siebie w myślach.</p><p>Poczuł ciepłą rękę Remusa na swoim ramieniu. Zadziałało jak dotknięcie dojrzałego niecierpka. Odwrócił się i chwycił w swoje duże, umazane ziemią dłonie twarz wilkołaka i przyciągnął do swojej. Pocałował go niezdarnie i żarliwie, próbując wymusić językiem natychmiastową uległość. Miękko, wilgotno... Lupin smakował jak cukier trzcinowy i kawa.</p><p>On cię nie chce.</p><p>Równie gwałtownie jak przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę, odepchnął go. Przez moment pocałunku jego ciało napełniło się obcym zapachem, smakiem i dotykiem, ale kiedy tylko przerwał kontakt, wrażenie zaczęło ulatywać.</p><p>Remus oddychał szybciej, włosy z jednej strony sterczały trochę po tym, jak chwyciła za nie duża dłoń. Oczy były żółte jak kurkuma. Wyglądał, jakby wilkołak szarpał mu się pod skórą, a on kontrolował go resztką sił.</p><p>Rozerwie mnie na strzępy ― przeszło Neville’owi przez myśl. To nawet nie było złe rozwiązanie.</p><p>Zamiast tego Lupin warknął i chwycił go w ramiona tak silnie, że gdyby nie krążąca w żyłach adrenalina Longbottom zapewne syknąłby z bólu. Zbyt zajęty nauką nowego języka, odmienianiem przez przypadki warg, nie wiedział, kiedy jego ciężki tyłek wylądował w donicy pełnej ziemi. Znów cały był Remusem, zanurzony w nim, oblepiony, przerośnięty.</p><p>― Neville ― szepnął w końcu wilkołak, nie wypuszczając go z objęć.</p><p>Młodszy mężczyzna dyszał ciężko, czując pod powiekami łzy.</p><p>Nie możesz teraz płakać.</p><p>Ale płakał.</p><p>Mazgaj.</p><p>― Musisz mi powiedzieć ― wydusił w końcu z siebie. ― Musisz mi powiedzieć.</p><p>Wargi Remusa błądziły bo jego twarzy.</p><p>― Co mam ci powiedzieć, Neville?</p><p>Kim dla ciebie jestem? Czy chcesz się pocieszyć po Syriuszu? Czy możesz mnie kochać?</p><p>Ręka pogłaskała napięty materiał spodni. Longbottom jęknął, a łzy natychmiast wyschły.</p><p>― Dobra, pierdolić to. Po prostu nie przestawaj.</p><p>I Lupin nie przestawał.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Kim jesteś? ― dobiegło go ciche pytanie. Uchylił powieki, ale na nic się to zdało. Jedyne światło, jakie dostawało się do pomieszczenia, dochodziło ze szpary pod drzwiami. Wyciągnął rękę i szybko trafił na ścianę. ― Mam miecz, mogę cię zabić ― zagroził cienki głos. Snape wymacał na ścianie żarówkę. Pociągnął za sznurek, który wisiał obok, i stała się światłość. Znajdował się w wąskiej komórce ze zwiniętym w rogu małym Harrym Potterem.</p><p>Kto by się spodziewał, Snape, że na starość staniesz się niańką?</p><p>― Masz miecz? ― spytał dzieciaka. ― Nic nie widzę.</p><p>Potter rezolutnie wyciągnął drut z zatkniętym na końcu kłębkiem wełny.</p><p>― Mam! I wcale się ciebie nie boję!</p><p>― Nigdy się mnie nie bałeś, niestety ― wymruczał do siebie Severus.</p><p>― Znasz mnie? ― Chłopiec otworzył jeszcze szerzej swoje zielone oczy. ― Jesteś… stamtąd?</p><p>― Skąd, Potter?</p><p>― Znasz mnie! ― krzyknął podniecony. ― To ona cię przysłała? Abi?</p><p>Snape uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał uważniej. Abi?</p><p>― Co to za hałasy?! ― Ktoś mocno uderzył pięścią w drzwi. ― Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zrobię z tobą porządek!</p><p>― Nie krępuj się ― odpowiedział mu Snape i wstał.</p><p>Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, omal nie wypadając z zawiasów. W progu stał dorosły, dwudziestoczteroletni Harry Potter.</p><p>― Severus? ― spytał, nie wierząc własnym oczom.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p>― Selwynie, wiem, że tam jesteś. Proszę, otwórz. — Zapewne mógłby je wyważyć jednym silniejszym czarem. ― Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. — Ten stary cap stał po drugiej stronie, był tego pewien. ― Jesteś moją ostatnią deską ratunku. ― No, to nie było do końca prawdą, ale zadziałało jak Alohomora.</p><p>― Wielki Dumbledore błaga mnie o pomoc? ― zadrwił gospodarz, zaglądając przez szparę. ― Nie myślałem, że tego dożyję.</p><p>Albus uśmiechnął się smutno i przełknął ripostę.</p><p>― Możemy porozmawiać w środku? To dość… osobiste.</p><p>Starzec wzruszył ramieniem i wycofał się w głąb sieni, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Dumbledore pchnął skrzydło i wszedł. W środku pachniało stęchlizną, tytoniem i przypalonymi tostami. Było raczej brudno, nie licząc wypolerowanych do połysku poręczy starego fotela, w którym najwyraźniej zwykł przesiadywać właściciel. Nieumyte kubki po kawie (amerykański zwyczaj) i mugolskie urządzenie zwane telewizorem. Najwyraźniej zabrakło innych rozrywek. Albus westchnął cicho i usiadł na kanapie.</p><p>― Mam szkocką, jeśli chcesz. Sobie naleję, bo czuję, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.</p><p>― Selwynie, mój przyjacielu…</p><p>― Nie zaczynaj od kłamstw. Warto o tym pamiętać, jeżeli przychodzi się do kogoś, prosząc o pomoc.</p><p>― Chciałem porozmawiać o Hazel.</p><p>― Tak, przeszło mi to przez myśl. ― Selwyn rozpiął starą, znoszoną marynarkę i usiadł w fotelu, stawiając obok szklankę z alkoholem. Grymas sprawił, że zmarszczki pogłębiły się, a twarz zaczęła przypominać kawałek drewna. ― Choć wydawało mi się, że już kiedyś o niej rozmawialiśmy.</p><p>― Obawiam się, że ktoś bardzo mi bliski… rzucił asabikeshiinh.</p><p>― Pożegnałeś się z nim?</p><p>― Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał.</p><p>Selwyn podniósł szkocką do ust. Jego ręka drgnęła, jakby siłą powstrzymał się, by nie sięgnąć po różdżkę. Albo po pilota.</p><p>― Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz. Hazel nie żyje od piętnastu lat.</p><p>― Byliście blisko.</p><p>― Kiedyś. Choć sam już nie jestem pewien. Co to ma wspólnego z twoim przyjacielem?</p><p>― Wiem, że walczyłeś o nią. Że wiesz więcej niż inni. Opowiedz mi.</p><p>Sewelyn milczał przez chwilę, jakby rozważał tylko sobie znane scenariusze. W końcu westchnął i potarł ręką czoło.</p><p>― Wiesz, jak pająk rozpina swoją pajęczynę w lesie, Dumbledore? Jeśli rozpina ją blisko gruntu, szuka najmocniejszych pędów. Chodzi po wszystkich i sprawdza je. Nie rozwiesi jej na czymś, co zaraz się złamie, zerwie czy pokruszy. Czepia się tego, co mocne, giętkie, twarde. Łapacz Snów podobnie wrasta w umysł. Chwyta te części jaźni, na których będzie mógł upleść trwałą sieć. Dlatego tak trudno się go pozbyć ― bo wrasta w ciebie. Tak wrósł w Hazel, widziałem to.</p><p>― Co mówiła? Dlaczego rzuciła na siebie właśnie ten czar?</p><p>― Twierdziła, że miała koszmary, że nie może spać po nocach. Ale teraz nie jestem pewien, ile z tego było prawdą.</p><p>― Opowiadała, jak działał?</p><p>― Mówiła, że ogląda cudze sny, że może w nich uczestniczyć. Spała lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Rozumiała, że robi źle, przynajmniej z początku. Potem już zaczynały się argumenty, że przecież nie wyrządza nikomu krzywdy. Zrobiła się rozdrażniona, chwiejna. ― Selwyn przerwał, by przechylić szklankę. ― Nie udało mi się ― dodał ciszej.</p><p>― To nie leżało w twojej…</p><p>― To co tu robisz, Dumbledore? Przecież właśnie wierzysz, że jednak coś możesz zrobić. Mylę się? ― Kropelki śliny osiadły na pomarszczonym podbródku. Wybuch minął i mężczyzna znów posmutniał. ― Hazel zaczęła się rozpadać. Dopiero wówczas zobaczyłem, jak działa asabikeshiinh. W każdej części niej była jakaś nitka, coś, co odwodziło ją od porzucenia czaru. W końcu stwierdziła, że prędzej wyrzeknie się siebie niż jego. Ja przestałem się liczyć zupełnie.</p><p>Dumbledore przymknął oczy.</p><p>― Co mogę zrobić?</p><p>― Nic. To jego wojna.</p><p>― Jedną już przeszedł.</p><p>― To żaden argument.</p><p>Gość wstał ciężko i zgarbił się.</p><p>― Dziękuję ci, mimo wszystko. Wiem, że wolałbyś już zostawić ten temat.</p><p>Selwyn wzdrygnął się i ścisnął poręcz fotela. Nie trudził się, by odprowadzić czarodzieja do drzwi.</p><p>― Musi znaleźć wszystkie nitki, wszystkie, które zdążyły wrosnąć ― rzucił, kiedy Albus stał w wyjściu. ― I złamać pędy, na których się zaczepiły. ― Podniósł na niego wzrok. ― To jego wojna ― powtórzył. ― Ale dobrze, by miał przy sobie kogoś, kto go kocha.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry siedział w fotelu w dyrektorskim gabinecie, czekając na wyrok. Dumbledore wraz z McGonagall, Hooch i Lupinem stali w kącie i szeptali do siebie. Na krześle obok siedział Snape, który utkwił wzrok w bogato zdobionej krawędzi biurka. Złoty Chłopiec czuł się jak za szkolnych czasów, tylko tym razem nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie; żadnej ratującej świat misji, śmiertelnego zagrożenia przyjaciół czy choćby trolla wałęsającego się po korytarzach szkoły.</p><p>― Harry ― zaczął w końcu po dłuższej przerwie dyrektor ― to, co się stało… Chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał…</p><p>― Albusie ― wtrąciła się Minerwa ― tu nie ma nic do rozumienia. Pan Potter naruszył prywatność kilku członków kadry, nie wspominając już o uczniach. Takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne.</p><p>― Poza tym ― dorzucił Filtwick, który wziął się tam nie wiadomo skąd ― Łapacz Snów jest zaliczany do grupy zaklęć czarnomagicznych. Używanie ich na terenie szkoły może być wyjątkowo niebezpieczne.</p><p>― Nie będę ukrywał, że rozczarowałeś nas, Harry. Zawsze miałem cię za odpowiedzialnego chłopca, trochę może… narwanego, ale odpowiedzialnego ― skwitował dyrektor, patrząc na niego znad okularów.</p><p>Odpowiedzialny chłopiec.</p><p>― Nie spodziewałam się takich rzeczy po swoim ulubionym wychowanku. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, gdzie popełniłam błąd ― rzuciła cierpko Minerwa, splatając przed sobą kościste palce.</p><p>Ulubiony wychowanek.</p><p>― Harry, jak mogłeś ― doszedł go wysoki falset Hermiony, która stanęła w drzwiach. ― Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel mógł tak postąpić.</p><p>Najlepszy przyjaciel.</p><p>― James byłby załamany ― westchnął Remus, smutno kiwając głową.</p><p>Syn Jamesa.</p><p>Przez drzwi, okna i ramy obrazów zaczęli wchodzić do pomieszczenia nowi ludzie. Spletli się w wielki, żywy sznur, który powoli zaciskał się dookoła niego. Ich usta poruszały się i niezrozumiały bełkot wylewał się z gardeł jak rzygowiny, spływał po brodach, cuchnął. Spojrzał w górę i miał wrażenie, że sufit też obniża się, gotowy zamknąć ich wszystkich w trumnie.</p><p>Harry wyrywał z powietrza kolejne uncje tlenu, próbując wymyślić czar, który pozwoliłby mu uciec, jednak nie mógł znaleźć różdżki. Twarze rozciągały się i drżały, jak na moment przed pożarem. Zakrył rękami oczy i w panice wymówił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.</p><p>― Avada Kedavra.</p><p>Zgiełk ucichł, jakby rzucił Silentio!</p><p>Uchylił powieki i przekonał się, że gabinet zniknął. Setka martwych ciał leżała bezładnie rozrzucona po zielonych błoniach wokół Hogwartu.</p><p>Zabił ich. Zabił ich przez Łapacz Snów. Dlatego, że nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego…</p><p>― Miałem prawo! ― krzyknął do trupów, powstrzymując przerażenie, szloch i wściekłość. ― Miałem prawo to zrobić!</p><p>Nikt nie zaprzeczył. Było pogodnie, lekki wiatr wydymał czarodziejskie szaty i zrywał tiary z głów.</p><p>― Jestem pieprzonym bohaterem. ― Wśród nieruchomych twarzy rozpoznał tę należącą do Teodora Notta. ― Miałem prawo. Miałem prawo do snu. Do wszystkich waszych snów. Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Ratowałem was. ― Nie do końca rozpoznawał swój głos, który trzaskał jak lód na jeziorze podczas odwilży. ― Umarłem za was. Słyszycie?! Umarłem za was wszystkich ― powtórzył raz jeszcze, ostatkiem sił.</p><p>― Problem polega na tym, panie Potter… ― doszło go z tyłu i Harry gwałtowanie odwrócił głowę. Czarne szaty Snape’a choć raz były całkowicie adekwatne do sytuacji. ― …że pan nadal żyje.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Obudził się w czyichś ciasnych objęciach, dysząc ciężko. Ostrożnie odwrócił się i poczuł, jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle.</p><p>― Severus ― szepnął i dotknął dłonią szorstkiego policzka. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że wraz ze świadomością, gdzie i z kim jest, jego ciało natychmiast zareagowało i w jednej chwili zrobił się twardy. Wtulił głowę w zagłębienie szyi mężczyzny i przysunął się bliżej. W momencie gdy jego członek dotknął rozgrzanego ciała, sapnął cicho. Wiedział, że nic się nie stanie, że nic nie zrobi, choć w tym momencie nie pragnął niczego bardziej jak ocierać się i wtulać w mężczyznę i poczuć, choć raz w życiu poczuć…</p><p>― Ćśś. ― Ramiona Snape’a zacisnęły się na nim mocniej i przygarnęły bliżej. Harry nie powstrzymał kolejnego jęku. Bezbronny, zrozpaczony i szczęśliwy wtulił się najmocniej, jak mógł, starając się ignorować podniecenie i po prostu głęboko oddychać. Po chwili znów spał.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>sny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>obracają mnie w nić</em>
</p><p>
  <em>obracają mnie w nic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>fragment pamiętnika Hazel Bietrace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wpis z dnia 9 czerwca 1984r.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beatrycze leżała w łóżku, słuchając szepczących do siebie dziewcząt. Nie rozmawiały z nią — z Leowine nie było o czym rozmawiać — ale po pewnym czasie nauczyły się ją ignorować do tego stopnia, by nie ściszać głosu. To, co wiedziała Beatrycze Leowine nie liczyło się wcale, bo nikt by jej nawet nie spytał, czy coś wie. Czasem miała ochotę błagać je na kolanach, żeby ją polubiły. Czasem miała ochotę wziąć poduszkę i wszystkie udusić, choć przecież żadna nie zrobiła jej nic złego.</p><p>― Nie znoszę McGonagall. Stara kura ― powiedziała Zoe. ― Sztywna jak kawałek deski. Jaka szkoda, że Potter nie może być opiekunem Gryffindoru. Dużo bardziej mu się należy.</p><p>Siedząca po prawej Abelena zachichotała.</p><p>― O tak. Wyobrażasz sobie te szlabany?</p><p>― Panie profesorze, byłam taka niegrzeczna. ― Zoe ściągnęła usta w dzióbek i zaczęła trzepotać rzęsami.</p><p>― Muszę zostać w pana gabinecie bardzo, bardzo długo.</p><p>― Potter jest gejem ― oznajmiła Beatrycze, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić.</p><p>W dormitorium zapadła cisza. Gryfonki spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone.</p><p>― A skąd to wiesz, Loewine?</p><p>― Wiem.</p><p>Zoe prychnęła. Gwałtownie odsunęła czerwone zasłony.</p><p>― Skąd to wiesz? ― powtórzyła pytanie. Beatrycze miała wrażenie, że spojrzała na nią po raz pierwszy. Poczuła w środku ciepło. Siłą zwalczyła uśmiech.</p><p>― Pisali w Magicznych Plotkach, jakoś w zeszłym roku. Było wiele artykułów.</p><p>― Mama pozwala ci to czytać?</p><p>Wzruszyła ramionami i nie odpowiedziała. Postanowiła wykorzystać kolejną informację.</p><p>― Kocha się w Snapie.</p><p>― Merlinie, to obrzydliwe. ― Skrzywiły się obie. ― A to skąd wiesz? ― Przysiadły na jej łóżku. Zoe skubała końcówki włosów zaaferowana.</p><p>Beatrycze też usiadła. Czuła na policzkach czerwone plamy.</p><p>― Widziałam jak na niego patrzy.</p><p>― Patrzy?</p><p>― Kiedy Snape wchodzi, przestaje widzieć cokolwiek innego. Patrzy na niego jakby, no wiecie, jakby chciał…</p><p>― Snape też jest pedałem ― wtrąciła Abelena. ― Mój brat tak mówił. „Ten obrzydliwy pedał znów się na mnie uwziął”.</p><p>Zoe jęknęła przeciągle i położyła się na łóżku Beatrycze.</p><p>― A już miałam nadzieję. Nie ma nikogo, nikogo ciekawego w tej ruinie.</p><p>― Hogwart ma doskonałe opinie. ― Abe odważyła się bronić honoru szkoły, cytując swego ojca.</p><p>― Tak, tak. ― Wywróciła oczami Zoe i podniosła się z posłania. ― Śpij dobrze, Abe.</p><p>― Dobranoc, Zoe.</p><p>Beatrycze siedziała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemność. W końcu skuliła się na łóżku, próbując przełknąć upokorzenie.</p><p>― Dobranoc ― szepnęła w końcu, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Ktoś wszedł do pokoju ze zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, Dumbledore wiedział to od razu. Wiele lat temu nałożył na komnatę magiczne alarmy, niewyczuwalne dla intruza, ale jasne dla dyrektora szkoły. Być może Severus również je poczuł. Od czasu Voldemorta nikt nie zapuścił się tak głęboko w korytarze Hogwartu. Westchnął, ale niezwłocznie ruszył sprawdzić, co się stało.</p><p>Kiedy dotarł do celu, uchylił drzwi tak, by nie skrzypnęły. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc tylko jedną z uczennic wpatrującą się w srebrną taflę. Podszedł bliżej, unikając swojego odbicia. Jako magiczny opiekun zwierciadła miał jeden przywilej — spoglądając w nie mógł zobaczyć to, co widzieli w nim inni.</p><p>― Lustro może być bardzo niebezpieczne. — Dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się i odwróciła głowę. Uśmiechnął się, chcąc osłodzić brzmiące w głosie ostrzeżenie. ― Rzadko kiedy pokazuje nam rzeczy, które możemy zdobyć. ― Poczuł łaskotanie ciekawości, ale zdusił ją w sobie. Nie miał prawa zaglądać w zwierciadło. ― Jak masz na imię?</p><p>― Beatrycze.</p><p>Dziewczynka idealnie przeźroczysta. Taka, którą trudno zapamiętać. Raczej brzydka, trochę nieforemna.</p><p>― Beatrycze ― powtórzył za nią.</p><p>― Chce pan wiedzieć, co zobaczyłam?</p><p>Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jednak nic prócz standardowych marzeń nastolatki nie przyszło mu na myśl.</p><p>― A chcesz mi powiedzieć?</p><p>― Nie wiem jak mam to rozumieć. Niech pan spojrzy ― poprosiła niespokojnie.</p><p>Podszedł bliżej zwierciadła. Chwilę zabrało, by zrozumiał to, co widzi. Postać, która odbijała się w tafli, nie przypominała Beatrycze nawet w jednym szczególe. Nie była ani piękniejszą, ani lepszą jej wersją, w objęciach jakiegoś miłego chłopca. Nie było ani podium, gdzie odbierałaby nagrodę, ani pałacu nad brzegiem morza. Nie było kochających rodziców ani gromadki dzieci. Nie było nawet potężnej czarownicy gotowej wstrząsnąć posadami świata. W lustrze odbijała się zupełnie inna osoba. Poczuł, że jego serce szarpnęło gwałtownie. Przymknął oczy.</p><p>― Co to znaczy? ― powtórzyła pytanie.</p><p>― Nic złego ― skłamał. ― Chodź, Beatrycze. Zrobię ci herbaty.</p><p>Kiedy dziewczynka wstała, obrócił się raz jeszcze, by ujrzeć w lustrze fragment białego ramienia i jasnych włosów Hazel Bietrace.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry poznał ją od razu. Siedziała na samym środku wielkiej pajęczyny, olbrzymia i cała biała. Winogrona oczu oblepiały obły tułów, osiem nóg trzymała blisko ciała. Prawie ginęła wśród niezliczonej ilości nici równie jasnych jak ona, rozpiętych nad niewielką polaną. Jednocześnie odrażająca i fascynująca skupiała na sobie całą uwagę, nie pozwalała oderwać od siebie wzroku. Harry uniósł nieco obie ręce, by złapać równowagę, balansując na pajęczej siatce.</p><p>― Harry.</p><p>Głos nie wydobywał się z jej gardła, ale z tysiąca drżących nici, które trącała długimi odnóżami. Przypominał jednocześnie Voldemorta i jego matkę, i Syriusza, i Hermionę, i Lunę — był głosem wszystkich znanych mu ludzi. Spomiędzy nici wyrastała fioletowa lawenda i macierzanka, których zapach unosił się, wyciszając zmysły.</p><p>― Abi, wypuść mnie ― poprosił, ale zabrzmiało to słabo i nieprzekonywająco.</p><p>W powietrzu zadźwięczał śmiech.</p><p>― Ja cię tu nie trzymam, Harry.</p><p>― Trzymasz! ― Brzmiał jak dziecko, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.</p><p>― Nie, Harry. ― Pajęczyca przysunęła się do niego bliżej i wyciągnęła białe odnóże. Było miękkie i ciepłe w dotyku. Zadrżał i przymknął oczy. ― To jest twoja pajęczyna, sam ją utkałeś.</p><p>― Zniszczę ją ― zagroził.</p><p>― To ty chciałeś łapać sny.</p><p>― Nieprawda.</p><p>― Chciałeś patrzeć na innych.</p><p>― Nie.</p><p>― Chciałeś uciec.</p><p>Spuścił głowę.</p><p>― To twoja pajęczyna. Zniszcz ją, jeśli chcesz.</p><p>Harry już nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego właściwie chciał się uwolnić. Pajęczyna drżała i cicho dzwoniła, a on coraz bardziej chciał położyć się i przyłożyć ucho do jednej z nici.</p><p>― Potter… ― W głosie brzmiała irytacja i zniecierpliwienie, ale twarz Snape’a zmarszczyła się jakby w trosce. Harry poderwał głowę. Ciemna postać Severusa odznaczała się wyraźnie od mgły. Była twarda i kanciasta, i niewygodna. Piękna. Zdążył zrobić kilka kroków w jego stronę, nim kolejna nić rozdźwięczała się słodko. Odwrócił głowę. W miejscu, gdzie siedziała Abi, stał teraz drugi Severus, który uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie.</p><p>― Harry ― wyszeptał ciepło i uśmiechnął tak, jak uśmiechał się tylko do jego matki we wspomnieniach. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, bezskutecznie próbując opanować ból. Jego ciało samo zawróciło z drogi i skierowało się do centrum pajęczyny.</p><p>― Potter ― warknął drugi Snape ― chyba zwariowałeś. Nie będę tu odstawiał melodramatów.</p><p>Odwrócił głowę. Na twarzy mistrza eliksirów pozostała już tylko irytacja, a obok niego pojawiła się druga postać, równie wysoka.</p><p>― Zostań tam, Potter. Tu nie ma nic dla ciebie. ― Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w głosie Rona takiej pogardy. ― Nie potrafiłeś nigdzie tak naprawdę się zadomowić. I tak łatwo przyszło ci odrzucić to wszystko, co nas łączyło. Nie jesteś wart Hogwartu. Nie jesteś wart tego, żeby mieć dom.</p><p>Adekwatność jego słów była porażająca. Czy nie po to właśnie była pajęczyna?</p><p>(― Nigdy nie miałeś rodziców, Harry, nie rozumiesz co to znaczy mieć rodzinę.</p><p>Nie przebaczył mu tych słów.)</p><p>― Potter, Weasley by tego nie powiedział ― warknął zaniepokojony Snape.</p><p>― Ron ma rację, Harry. ― Spokojny ton Dumbledore'a dobiegł ich z drugiej strony łąki. Odziany w białą szatę uśmiechał się łagodnie. ― Tu dla ciebie nic nie ma. Wiesz, w głębi serca liczyłem, że jednak umrzesz. To załatwiłoby wiele spraw. A tak wszyscy poczuliśmy się… niezręcznie. Raz wystarczy, naprawdę. Miałeś zbawić świat, a nie żyć. Najlepsi bohaterowie to martwi bohaterowie, każdy historyk ci to powie.</p><p>Snape wyglądał jakby furia skręciła mu wnętrzności.</p><p>― Albus cię kocha, głupcze. Jak nikogo na świecie.</p><p>― Synku, pamiętasz zwierciadło Ain Eingarp? Pamiętasz, co wtedy zobaczyłeś? ― Objęci Lily i James wyszli spoza pleców Dumbledore'a. ― Tutaj to może się spełnić. Możemy być razem. Twoje najgłębsze pragnienia mogą się spełnić. ― Lily wyplątała się z ramion męża i podeszła bliżej. ― Uratuję cię, synku. Tak jak obiecałam. ― Pogłaskała jego policzek. Harry przylgnął do dłoni, próbując zaczerpnąć z niej trochę ukojenia.</p><p>― Mamo, nie mam już jedenastu lat ― wyszeptał, przymknąwszy oczy.</p><p>― Takie rzeczy ― druga dłoń Lily dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej ― się nie zmieniają.</p><p>― Lily ― głos Snape’a brzmiał jakby ktoś wyciągał mu z gardła potłuczone szkło ― umarła, żebyś mógł żyć.</p><p>Harry zacisnął szczęki.</p><p>― Nigdy się o to nie prosiłem. ― Odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie. ― Wiesz, co to znaczy żyć dzięki śmierci swojej matki? ― wypluł.</p><p>Snape odetchnął z ulgą. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zaplótł przed sobą ręce.</p><p>― Nie było opcji żyć z tym albo bez tego. Był tylko wybór między żyć z takim bagażem albo nie żyć wcale.</p><p>― To powinna być moja decyzja!</p><p>― No i właśnie jest. ― Wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w szyderczym uśmieszku.</p><p>Harry poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona obejmują go od tyłu. Duży nos delikatnie potarł skórę na jego szyi.</p><p>― Harry. Do kogo chcesz wracać? On tak naprawdę nigdy cię nie pokocha. Nie tak jak ja.</p><p>Szyderczy uśmiech znikł z twarzy Snape’a zastąpiony czymś bardzo złowrogim.</p><p>― Nie rób tego ― syknął i zabrzmiało to jak najprawdziwsza groźba.</p><p>― Czego? ― spytał, choć czuł, że zna odpowiedź.</p><p>― Nie zmuszaj mnie do deklaracji, posługując się jakimś idiotycznym manekinem ulepionym z twoich wyobrażeń.</p><p>― Jeśli stąd wrócę, to tylko dla ciebie.</p><p>― To nie wracaj. ― Twarz Snape’a ściągnęła się z wściekłości, oddech lekko przyspieszył. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił kilka kroków, ale nagle jakby zmienił zdanie. W ciągu sekundy znów był przy nim i dźgał długim palcem w pierś. ― A czym niby to różni się od funkcjonowania z tym wielkim poświęceniem twojej matki, co? Pomyślałeś o tym?</p><p>Harry zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>― Ja tylko…</p><p>Postać przypominająca Snape’a, która nadal go obejmowała, zaczęła powoli zmieniać się na powrót w białego pająka. Włochate odnóża zaciskały się na szczupłym, wysokim ciele, a szyi nie drażnił już nos fałszywego mistrza eliksirów, ale wielkie jadowe kły.</p><p>Nagle przestało chodzić tylko o Pottera i jego poczytalność. Snape zaklął pod nosem, wściekły, że dał się chłopakowi do tego stopnia omotać. Nagle trzeba było walczyć nie tylko o Harry’ego, ale jakoś… o nich. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało — o nich i o niego, o jego zmysły, które straci, jeśli Potterowi coś się stanie. Pajęczyca owijała dokoła szyi białą nić, jej ruchy były wolne, prawie pieszczotliwe.</p><p>― Co robisz? ― syknął i zbliżył się do Harry'ego, próbując chwycić go w ramiona, ale pajęczyca natychmiast wycofała się, ciągnąc swoją ofiarę za sobą. ― Potter! ― krzyknął głośniej.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Nie zabieraj go ― powiedział do bestii.</p><p>― Człowieku, to tak jakbyś mówił do fali: nie płyń.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Znasz tę kobietę, Beatrycze? ― spytał, nalewając herbaty do dwóch filiżanek stojących na małym stoliku do kawy. Ogień w kominku buzował wesoło. Dziewczynka siedziała spięta i sztywna; splecione na kolanach dłonie zaciskały się i rozluźniały przypominając skurcze serca. Zazwyczaj nie zapraszał uczniów na herbatkę do swoich komnat. ― Tę z lustra.</p><p>― Nie ― odpowiedziała szybko. ― To znaczy tak. Widziałam ją kilka razy w snach, ale nie znam jej.</p><p>― Rozmawiałyście?</p><p>Beatrycze spuściła wzrok i zmarszczyła nieco brwi.</p><p>― Trochę. Pokazywała mi różne rzeczy.</p><p>― Jakie rzeczy?</p><p>Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała w bok.</p><p>― Rzeczy. Powiedziała, że mogłabym być tak ładna jak ona.</p><p>― A chciałabyś?</p><p>― Tak ― przyznała cicho.</p><p>― Po co?</p><p>― Żeby być. ― Znów wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>― Znałem ją, wiesz? ― Ciemna głowa poderwała się, a szaroniebieskie oczy zrobiły nagle bardzo duże. Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. ― Miała na imię Hazel.</p><p>― Jak umarła?</p><p>― A skąd wiesz, że umarła?</p><p>― Wiem. ― Beatrycze znów spuściła wzrok i bezwiednie włożyła palec do ust, skubiąc skórki. ― Wiem. Myślę, że chce czegoś ode mnie.</p><p>Całe ciało dyrektora spięło się. Utkwił wzrok w ciemnej czuprynie uczennicy.</p><p>― Jak myślisz, czego mogłaby chcieć? ― spytał łagodnie, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo jest zaniepokojony.</p><p>― Tego, czego zawsze chcą umarli. Życia.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry otworzył drzwi do domu przy Privet Drive numer cztery. Wuj Vernon siedział na kanapie z pilotem w ręku, a dziewięcioletni Dudley zbiegał po schodach, wrzeszcząc coś do ojca. Przez okno w kuchni było widać pracującą w ogrodzie ciotkę Petunię.</p><p>Przy kuchence stał mały chłopczyk przygotowujący na wielkiej patelni jajecznicę. Szturchnięty przez kuzyna syknął z bólu, ale nie poskarżył się. Miarowo mieszał zawartość, uważając, by się nie przypaliła.</p><p>Kiedy podszedł bliżej, malec podniósł na niego zielone oczy. Harry poczuł, że gardło zaciska mu się boleśnie. Przecież nie mógł płakać za tego chłopca.</p><p>Dzieciak zestawił jajecznicę z gazu i wspiął się na stołek, żeby wyjąć talerze. Nagle, całkiem niespodziewanie, zwrócił się do niego zbyt niskim jak na swój wiek głosem.</p><p>― Widzisz tu gdzieś Dumbledore'a, Harry? A Rona? — Nie widział. ― Myślisz, że wstaję rano, bo cały czas mam nadzieję, że moi rodzice żyją? Że kiedyś będę z nimi mieszkał? — To byłoby głupie. ― Severus nie wpadnie przez drzwi, żeby się w moim imieniu zemścić, zapewniam cię.</p><p>Harry miał wrażenie, że po każdym z tych pytań jego skóra pęka i zaczyna piec. To nie mogło być takie proste.</p><p>Z odpływu w zlewie zaczęły wychodzić białe, włochate macki. Wystawione na oknie pelargonie nagle urosły i zaczęły pełznąć po marmurowym blacie. Chłopiec wziął do ręki kolejny talerz. Ustawionym dookoła lady stołkom wyrosły wielkie, białe odwłoki.</p><p>― Na co czekasz, Harry? ― Ciśnięty z furią na ziemię talerz rozbił się na wiele kawałków. Niemożliwe, żeby dziecko miało w sobie tyle siły. ― Spłać dług. Uratuj mnie.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>sny nie obrócą się przeciwko tobie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>są jak woda, którą jeśli nawet uderzyć,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rozpryśnie się wokół, wsiąknie w ziemię</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i zasili podziemne strumienie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>M.Wilburst, Sennik dla czarodziei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wydanie drugie, poprawione. s. 115</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Mam wrażenie, że zbliża się i oddala, że pogrywa sobie w jakąś grę. Ale on przecież nie jest taki, prawda? Nie chce mnie ośmieszyć.</p><p>Odstawił butelkę z wodą i wziął ręcznik z oparcia łóżka. Poprawił trochę poduszkę, żeby było wygodniej. Zaczął rytuał mycia — od stóp, przez kolana i uda, podbrzusze. Zawsze go to trochę krępowało. Już tyle lat praktyki, a nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić.</p><p>— Myślę o nim cały czas, nie umiem przestać. Wrył się we mnie głęboko i drąży w głowie korytarze. Myślę też o tym, co się stało. Wiem, pewno nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale nie mam komu powiedzieć. Może nie powinienem mówić tego tobie.</p><p>Brzuch i klatka piersiowa zawsze najstaranniej. I pod pachami. Trzeba ogolić włosy. Nie robił tego za pomocą magii, brał do ręki brzytwę.</p><p>— Nie boję się go, on pewno myśli inaczej. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie boję się. Nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Tak, wiem, jestem głupcem, powtarzano mi to od lat. Chcę, żeby…</p><p>Szyja była chuda i blada, pojawiały się na niej pierwsze zmarszczki. Zwilżył palce wodą z mydłem. Umył skórę za uszami i w środku. Do twarzy przeznaczona była osobna, miękka ściereczka.</p><p>— Dziś nie umyję włosów, nie dam rady. Uczeszę je tylko. Chciałbym z nim zamieszkać. Czasem marzę o tym, że mieszkamy razem. Że budzę się koło niego i głaszczę jego twarz. Ciekawe, jak to jest — mieszkać z kimś. W dormitorium zawsze byłem mniej lub bardziej sam, ale tak mieszkać z kimś i mieć go prawie na własność? Mówiłem ci, że Hermiona wpada czasem do Hogwartu? Wtedy rozmawiają. A ja bardzo się denerwuję, tak w środku. Hermiona jest ładna i mądra. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby… no wiesz. Gdyby ją chciał.</p><p>Plecy trzeba wymasować delikatnie i umiejętnie, aby pobudzić krążenie.</p><p>— Ma w sobie coś z wilka. Chciałbym, żeby zabrał mnie ze sobą. Chciałbym sprawić, by nie był samotny.</p><p>I pośladki. Kolejne tabu. Odważnie włożył namydloną rękę. Robił to wprawnie, dokładnie. Ktoś stojący obok nie odgadłby, jak wiele go to kosztuje.</p><p>— Powiedziałem Harry’emu. I tak zauważył, nie jest ślepy. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą, nawet Snape. Szczególnie Snape. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze nie zrobił jakiejś swojej głupiej, kąśliwej snape'owej uwagi. Ale nie zrobił. Może jednak nie wie.</p><p>Na koniec paznokcie, które zmiękły podczas toalety. Nigdy nie są przesadnie długie, dba o to, wie jakie to ważne. Sala znów zaczęła pachnieć mydłem i świeżą pościelą, i jeszcze czymś, jakby pustką.</p><p>— Dobrze, to na dziś będzie tyle. Do jutra. — Pocałował porcelanową twarz ze stale zamkniętymi oczami. Przeszedł na drugi koniec sali. — Cześć, tato. Dziś jest wtorek, dwudziesty piąty marca dwa tysiące czwartego roku. Najpierw rozepnę ci górną część pidżamy, dobrze?</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Pływał po powierzchni, mając pod sobą kilometry wody wypełnione trupami zmarłych, cieniami wspomnień i pragnień, a nad sobą kilometry powietrza posklejane w błękit.</p><p>Pułapka albo pustka.</p><p>Leniwie mrugał oczami, jakby dopiero się budził.</p><p>Spłać dług, Harry.</p><p>Słońce piekło, powoli zlizując z jego twarzy senność. Woda dookoła niego poruszyła się niespokojnie. Podniósł głowę i poczuł, jak strach grzęźnie mu w gardle. Na horyzoncie rosła olbrzymia fala. Po drugiej stronie widać było ląd, jednak nadal zbyt daleki, by bezpiecznie do niego dopłynąć.</p><p>Nie panikuj.</p><p>Jednak panika dostała się do jego płuc wraz z tlenem. Mimo świadomości, że jego wysiłki skazane są na porażkę, zaczął płynąć w kierunku ziemi, czując, jak ocean podrywa go coraz gwałtowniej, kołysze na boki, próbując przykryć wodą niczym kołdrą.</p><p>Oddychaj.</p><p>Pływanie szło mu wyjątkowo dobrze i ląd przybliżał się szybko. Jego oddech rwał się, ucisk w klatce piersiowej nasilał, a w uszach rosło ciśnienie. Harry bał się, że zaraz pękną mu bębenki, serce lub rozerwie się delikatna siatka płuc. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że zdoła dopłynąć, ale trwało to tylko do momentu, gdy obejrzał się siebie.</p><p>Wszystko zgasło. Zdążył nabrać powietrza i szarość zamknęła się nad nim, zawinęła w mokry cyklon, zassała w głąb prosto w wyciągnięte dłonie.</p><p>Trzymał tlen w płucach, kopał nogami i próbował przetrwać, nic więcej.</p><p>Fala przełamała się i uderzyła o brzeg, wyrzucając nieruchome ciało.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Zaczęło się na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa, kiedy profesor Potter uczył nas robić w sobie miejsce dla innych. Najpierw się przestraszyłam, później zrozumiałam, jak upajające to może się stać. Mogłam czytać tych ludzi. Nie jak książki, ale czuć ich — ich emocje, ich… życie. Więc ćwiczyłam to w każdej wolnej chwili. Żywi nie wchodzą w ciebie tak jak zmarli. Żywi są tylko na chwilę, nie można ich kraść. A ja chciałam mieć więcej, czuć dłużej. Martwi to głównie wspomnienia. Są jak woda — przeciekają przez ciebie, zostawiając chłód. Więc stale nie miałam dość, ciągle było mi mało.</p><p>Albus siedział w fotelu uważnie przysłuchując się słowom Beatrycze. Splecione dłonie położył na piersiach. Jego ciało było spięte, czujne, ale na twarzy miał jak zawsze maskę dobrotliwego spokoju. Nie chciał straszyć dziewczynki jeszcze bardziej niż było konieczne.</p><p>― Potem przyszedł do mnie we śnie profesor. Pomyślałam, że może jednak jest sposób, być czuć ich w sobie dłużej. Żywych, znaczy się. Bo zmarłych to nie — trzymanie w sobie zmarłych boli. Kiedy ludzie śpią, wtedy można ich trzymać dłużej. I można karmić się wciąż nowymi, bo przecież ciągle ktoś gdzieś śpi. Chciałabym tego, dyrektorze ― wyznała z obezwładniającą szczerością, tak niezwykłą u czternastolatki ― ale nie wiem, jak miałabym to zrobić. W międzyczasie… Hazel, to ją zaczęłam czuć coraz częściej. Przychodziła sama, nie musiałam jej wołać. Nawiedzała mnie też w snach. Znów się przestraszyłam, bo Hazel jest martwa, ale… obiecała mi coś ― zamilkła, jakby nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wyjawienie tajemnicy pokrzyżuje jej plany.</p><p>― Co ci obiecała, Beatrycze? ― Albus wiedział, że musi zadać to pytanie.</p><p>― Łapacz Snów. Profesor Potter nie chciał mnie nauczyć ― wypluła z żalem.</p><p>― Beatrycze, Łapacz Snów doprowadził do śmierci Hazel.</p><p>― Wiem.</p><p>Milczeli przez chwilę.</p><p>― Chciałabyś umrzeć, Beatrycze?</p><p>Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok. Jej oczy miały kolor porannego nieba, w którym błękit jeszcze się nie wysycił. Były podobnie puste.</p><p>― Dlaczego nie zapyta mnie pan, czy chciałabym żyć?</p><p>Ach ten nastoletni dramatyzm ― westchnął w duchu Dumbledore i sięgnął po filiżankę. Zdecydowanie nie był już właściwą osobą do przeprowadzania takich rozmów. Może Minerwa?</p><p>― Więc, Beatrycze, chciałabyś żyć?</p><p>― Nic pan nie rozumie ― padła krótka odpowiedź.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry otworzył oczy. Więc to jest takie proste. Zaśmiał się krótko i trochę gorzko. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na śpiącego obok Snape’a. Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał szorstki policzek.</p><p>― Severus ― szepnął miękko i uśmiechnął się.</p><p>Snape otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego półprzytomnie. Jęknął i przewrócił się na plecy, kładąc przedramię na czole.</p><p>― Potter. — Nagle obydwaj boleśnie odczuli ciszę. ― Jak się czujesz? Zemdlałeś.</p><p>Harry uniósł się na ręce i spojrzał na wyciągnięte przed sobą ciało, o którym marzył tyle lat. Był spokojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, choć jednocześnie zdenerwowany i spięty. Żywy. To był jego dług: nabrać powietrza, pozostać żywym. Pochylił się i zaczął delikatnie całować rękę przykrywającą czarne oczy. Jeden nieśmiały pocałunek na każdy centymetr kwadratowy skóry.</p><p>― Co robisz? ― wysyczał Snape.</p><p>Harry odciągnął jego ramię, potarł policzkiem o czoło — jak kot, jakby chciał zostawić na nim swój zapach.</p><p>― Potter… ― zabrzmiało ostrzegawczo.</p><p>― Pragnę cię ― wyszeptał, muskając ustami linię włosów. ― Już tyle lat cię pragnę. Nie potrafię… ― przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła Severusa ― z nikim… Śnię.</p><p>― To bzdura. ― Snape wstał gwałtownie i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. ― Coś sobie ubzdurałeś.</p><p>― To nie jest bzdura. ― Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka.</p><p>― Jest ― warknął Snape.</p><p>― Będziesz mi teraz mówił, co czuję? ― Wraz z podnieceniem rósł w nim gniew.</p><p>― Potter ― Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyciągnął palec, jakby chciał wzmocnić swoje argumenty ― ledwo mnie znasz. Nic… ― zaciął się i zacisnął szczęki.</p><p>Harry podszedł i chwycił go za ramię.</p><p>― To pozwól mi…</p><p>W czarnych oczach pojawił się szał i wściekłość.</p><p>― Przestań! ― Zazwyczaj niski głos podniósł się o kilka oktaw. Wyrwał się i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi. ― Lepiej już idź.</p><p>― Boisz się, że mógłbyś mi coś zrobić?</p><p>To pytanie najwyraźniej trąciło czułą strunę. Snape zatrzasnął drzwi z takim hukiem, że omal nie wypadły z framugi. Podszedł do Pottera i chwycił go w stalowy uścisk swoich palców.</p><p>― A chcesz, żebym coś ci zrobił? ― syknął niebezpiecznie. ― Wierz mi, jestem w stanie ― zagroził. Na twarzy Pottera malowało się wiele uczuć, ale nie było tam strachu.</p><p>Głupi, głupi Gryfon.</p><p>Przygarnął go do siebie, nagle zagubiony i bezbronny w kalejdoskopie pragnień.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się trochę histerycznie.</p><p>― Po prostu powiedz „tak”.</p><p>― Na co mam powiedzieć „tak”?</p><p>― Żebyśmy mogli coś zacząć. ― Ręce objęły go w pasie, a broda wbiła się w ramię. Potter pocierał nosem o jego szyję, wciągając w nozdrza zapach skóry.</p><p>― To nie jest…</p><p>― Nie wolno ci teraz kłamać.</p><p>― Jesteś obłąkany.</p><p>― Tak.</p><p>― Tak.</p><p>Stali przez chwilę objęci, uspokajając swoje oddechy. Gniew topił się niczym śnieg, niepewność wsiąkała w drewniane deski podłogi. Namiętność znów wiła się dookoła ich stóp.</p><p>Harry odsunął się od Snape’a tylko na tyle, by sięgnąć ustami jego szyi i linii szczęki. Severus stał nieruchomo z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, jakby czekał. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała.</p><p>Grdyka. Broda. Zmarszczka koło ust.</p><p>Snape zamknął oczy, próbując ocalić ostatni szaniec swojej nietykalności.</p><p>Harry chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, ominął usta i zaczął całować lekko zmarszczone brwi, powieki i wydatny nos. Poczuł na wargach odrobinę przyspieszony oddech Snape’a. Czekał.</p><p>Severus uchylił powieki.</p><p>To nie mogła być tylko jego decyzja.</p><p>― Przestań mnie ochraniać ― wyszeptał w końcu, wpatrzony w wąskie wargi, ale nie przysuwając się bliżej.</p><p>― Spójrz na mnie.</p><p>― Patrzę na ciebie.</p><p>― Nie przestanę cię ochraniać.</p><p>― No to nie przestawaj. Przestań chronić siebie.</p><p>― Chyba oszalałeś.</p><p>― Już to dziś mówiłeś.</p><p>― Czego ty chcesz, Potter?</p><p>― A jak myślisz, Snape?</p><p>Nie było w tym prawdziwej złości, ale więcej strachu, frustracji, tłumionego pożądania.</p><p>― Myślę, że chcesz wreszcie coś poczuć… ― powiedział Snape i zamknął dzielącą ich przestrzeń.</p><p>W suche, popękane usta wkradł się spragniony język, który sprawił, że Harry czuł. Nie miało to nic wspólnego ze snem, gdzie rzeczy pozbawione są ostrych krawędzi i zmieniają kształt; nie miał przed sobą postaci, której nie rozpoznawał, która zamknięta w ramionach rozwiewa się. Snape był żywy, kościsty i twardy. Pachniał piżmem, smakował gorzką herbatą. Miał twardy giętki język, który teraz bezceremonialnie panoszył się w ustach Harry'ego. I był jego snem.</p><p>Szelest ubrań, rozpinanych w pośpiechu spodni zagłuszyły, rwące się oddechy i jęki. Harry'emu, kręciło się w głowie od dotyku jasnej, chłodnej skóry, mięśni i kości Severusa oraz pulsującej krwi.</p><p>― Chcesz coś poczuć… ― zaczął Snape, przerywając pocałunek. Harry natychmiast wbił się zębami w bladą szyję. Snape jęknął i stracił wątek. Pchnął Harry'ego na łóżko i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z głodem w oczach, po czym położył się na nim, przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową. Harry czuł, jak kropelki potu powoli spływają po jego szyi i karku. Severus całował go i przyciskał do łóżka, wbijając w uda i podbrzusze twardy członek. Harry wił się i syczał. Spróbował objąć go nogami, samemu narzucić rytm i nacisk, ale Snape tylko warknął groźnie i nie pozwolił mu przejąć kontroli.</p><p>To trwało może kilka minut. Gdyby trwało dłużej, Harry z pewnością straciłby zmysły. Wyrwał uwięzione ręce i przyciągnął Snape'a,  nie kontrolując swojej siły. Po chwili już pulsował bezradnie między ich splecione ciała, haustami łapiąc powietrze, jakby dopiero co wynurzył się w wody. Severus przytrzymał go w objęciach, kilka razy gwałtownie pchnął biodrami i doszedł, zaciskając zęby na jego ramieniu.</p><p>Leżeli tak chwilę próbując uspokoić rozedrgane ciała i rozkołysany pożądaniem świat. W końcu Snape pocałował delikatnie czerwony znak powstały po ugryzieniu i podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.</p><p>― Próbujesz coś poczuć, ale to nie znaczy, że potrzebujesz… ― zaciął się ― że to ja jestem ci potrzebny. ― Podniósł się powoli z łóżka i sięgnął po porzucone w pośpiechu ubranie.</p><p>― Przestań ― powiedział słabo Harry.</p><p>― Potter! ― warknął nagle rozwścieczony. ― Uciekłeś i przez pięć lat karmiłeś się iluzjami stworzonymi przez kilka wspomnień. Wymyśliłeś sobie mnie, bo potrzebowałeś bohatera, który w twoim mniemaniu cię zrozumie i pomoże wypełnić bezbrzeżną pustkę, z którą zostałeś. Ale to nie byłem ja, rozumiesz? To twoja wyobraźnia. Jeśli cokolwiek zacząłeś… czuć do mnie… ― słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło z wyraźnym trudem ― to nie było prawdziwe uczucie. ― Narzucił koszulę i zaczął ją zapinać. Harry zauważył, że jego palce nieznacznie drżą. ― Będzie lepiej jak pójdziesz. To… ― Severus wskazał niepewnym gestem łóżko ― to był błąd.</p><p>Harry usiadł. Ból, którego się spodziewał po takich słowach, nie przyszedł. Sięgnął po spodnie i wciągnął je na siebie. Włożył koszulę, patrząc na Snape’a wyraźnie unikającego jego wzroku.</p><p>― To ― powiedział w końcu ― było fantastyczne. I na pewno nie było błędem, nie z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś… to powtórzymy. ― Chwycił dłoń Severusa. Ten patrzył przez chwilę na ich splecione palce, po czym wyrwał rękę.</p><p>Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i wrócił na Wieżę Astronomiczną.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tu do mnie! Tu do mnie!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ruda chwyta mnie dziewczyna swymi dłońmi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do końskiej grzywy wiąże</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Szarpię grzywę — rumak rży!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ona — co ci jest mój książę?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Szepcze mi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do piekła! Do piekła! Do piekła!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie mam czasu na przejażdżki wiedźmo wściekła!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Nie wiesz ty co cię tam czeka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mówi sine tocząc łzy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Piekło też jest dla człowieka!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie strasz, nie kuś i odchodząc zabierz sny!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jacek Kaczmarski</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Epitafium dla Włodzimierza Wysockiego</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Nie masz już dwudziestu lat, Albusie — westchnęła Poppy i odwróciła do stolika z medykamentami. — Nie możesz tak dużo pracować. Może już czas, żebyś przeszedł na emeryturę?</p><p>Dumbledore spojrzał przez okno skrzydła szpitalnego na dziedziniec wewnętrzny i gromadkę roześmianych uczniów. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero dotyk ręki na ramieniu.</p><p>— Wiem, że to całe twoje życie, ale…</p><p>— Oprócz którego nie mam nic.</p><p>— Przecież nie musisz opuszczać szkoły. Po prostu…</p><p>— Usunąć się w cień. Rozumiem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił od okna. — To jak? Ile mi jeszcze pozostało życia, pani doktor?</p><p>— Czary diagnozujące nie pokazały niczego niepokojącego, masz tylko słabe serce. To normalne w twoim wieku. No i ta lewa nerka, ale to już wiesz.</p><p>— Przyznaj, że bardzo się oszczędzam ostatnimi czasy.</p><p>Poppy prychnęła oburzona i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem. Albusowi wydawało się, że słyszy imię Voldemorta.</p><p>— Cały czas mam wrażenie, że życie jeszcze przede mną, Poppy, że wszystko naprawię albo zdobędę. — Westchnął, znów zapatrzony w dal. — To co chwytam w ręce albo mi się z nich wyślizguje, albo niszczę. Koniec końców zostałem z niczym.</p><p>Poppy spojrzała na niego spod białego czepka, nie przerywając fiolkowania eliksiru pieprzowego. W końcu wyciągnęła z oszklonej szafki dwie małe butelki z czerwonym płynem, podeszła do dyrektora i wyciągnęła dłoń.</p><p>— Proszę. Dwa razy dziennie, rano i wieczorem. Tak zupełnie bez niczego cię nie zostawię. — Uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie i ironicznie, jednocześnie ściskając pomarszczoną dłoń chwilę dłużej.</p><p>Dumbledore zaśmiał się krótko i mrugnął do niej.</p><p>— Starzeję się, wiem.</p><p>— Cóż, każdy kiedyś musi. — Patrząc na odchodzącego dyrektora, rzuciła jeszcze: — Tylko niech ci się nie wyślizgnie! To bardzo cenny eliksir. Severus by cię zabił.</p><p>Dumbledore roześmiał się w głos.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Robili to już trzykrotnie. Neville czuł się jak dzieciak, licząc każdy z nich. Pierwszy skończył się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko — wystarczyło, że Remus rozpiął mu rozporek i kilka razy ruszył ręką. Próbował przełknąć jęk i zażenowanie, potem uciekł ze szklarni. Remus go nie zatrzymał.</p><p>Za drugim razem sam zebrał się na odwagę i zapukał do komnat wilkołaka, dzierżąc w dłoni butelkę wina. Bądź mężczyzną, Longbottom — upominał się za każdym razem, gdy mięśnie nóg spinały się gotowe do ucieczki. Usiedli na kanapie i milczeli, skrępowani. W końcu Remus pogładził go po ręce i nagle Neville znów go całował.</p><p>Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego spodnie leżą na ziemi, a Lupin klęczy między jego nogami zakręciło mu się w głowie. Ledwo łapał powietrze. Wargi Remusa były miękkie, a język mokry i twardy. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. Tego wieczoru nie został na noc, ale też nie uciekł. Wracając do swoich komnat, zataczał się jak pijany.</p><p>Trzeci był wczoraj, nie planował go, choć nie potrafił też przestać myśleć.</p><p>— Doprowadzisz mnie do szaleństwa — szepnął Remus, obejmując go od tyłu w ciemnym korytarzu.</p><p>A przecież Lupin nie wiedział nic o szaleństwie. Zawsze miał to, czego pragnął. A jeśli nawet tracił, to czuł, choć przez chwilę wiedział… Kiedy się całowali, palce Neville’a zaciskały się na ramionach Remusa, jakby chciały wyrwać coś z jego ciała.</p><p>Dziś, podczas śniadania, Remus zerkał na niego, a Neville bardzo starał się nie czerwienić, unikając jego wzroku. Nerwowo rozglądał się po kadrze, zastanawiając, czy ktoś coś podejrzewa.</p><p>— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę — szepnęła mu do ucha Pomona, kiedy odkładał koszyk z pieczywem.</p><p>— Ale z czego — jeszcze przez moment żywił nadzieję, że być może miała na myśli co innego.</p><p>— Oj, przecież wszystko po was widać. — Wywróciła oczami i machnęła ręką. — Dobrze, że w końcu się dogadaliście. Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak się męczysz.</p><p>Neville zakrztusił się chlebem.</p><p>— Wiedziałaś? — wysapał.</p><p>Wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>— Trudno było nie zauważyć.</p><p>— Kto jeszcze wie? — Neville czuł, jak krew barwi mu policzki na czerwono. — Nie mam pojęcia — zaśmiała się. — Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie plotkuję z Minerwą o szkolnych romansach. Ani z nikim innym.</p><p>— Przepraszam — bąknął i speszony wrócił do śniadania.</p><p>— Neville — przerwała mu Sprout stanowczo — to nic złego, wiesz?</p><p>— Oj… — żachnął się.</p><p>— To nic złego, że to ty.</p><p>— Ja…</p><p>— Do zobaczenia w szklarni. — Podniosła się z krzesła i wygładziła szaty. — Przed nami mnóstwo pracy. Wiosna! — zawołała radośnie i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Severus nie zjawiał się na posiłkach, zabrakło go również na zebraniu kadry. Harry siłą powstrzymywał się, by nie biec do lochów i nie łomotać w drzwi. Starał się złapać go na korytarzu, ale bez skutku — najwyraźniej wracając do siebie, Snape korzystał z tylko sobie znanych skrótów. Pierwotna euforia zamieniała się w niepokój, który osiągnął swoje apogeum w poniedziałkowy poranek, podczas śniadania. Dumbledore wstał i uderzył kilka razy łyżeczką w kielich, by uciszyć uczniów.</p><p>— Moi drodzy! — zaczął. — Mam dla was nowinę. Profesor Snape musiał pilnie wyjechać w sprawach osobistych i jego zajęcia są w tym tygodniu odwołane. — Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać podnieceni. — Polecił mi jednak przekazać, że nie zwalnia to was od wytężonej nauki. Stwierdził, że wszystkim na pewno przyda się tydzień powtórek. Tak więc namawiam, byście rozsądnie zagospodarowali wolny czas.</p><p>Harry poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w wodnisto-niebieskie tęczówki Beatrycze. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując pozbyć się absurdalnych podejrzeń.</p><p>Wszyscy od ciebie uciekają, Harry.</p><p>To było trudniejsze niż przypuszczał, jednak lęk wygrał. Po skończonym posiłku podszedł do dyrektora i zapytał dyskretnie.</p><p>— Coś się stało z Severusem, Albusie? Gdzie pojechał? — Zażenowany spuścił wzrok. Naprawdę to nadal Albus był mu bliższy niż on? Nawet nie wiedział co zrobi z ewentualną wiedzą. Pojedzie go szukać?</p><p>— Severus prosił o dyskrecję. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Wróci w niedzielę, tak mi obiecał.</p><p>Harry wycofał się, ale Albus zatrzymał go, kładąc rękę na ramieniu.</p><p>— Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?</p><p>— Już kiedyś zadał mi pan to pytanie, dyrektorze. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo na wspomnienie.</p><p>— Wtedy również zrobiłbyś lepiej, gdybyś mi się zwierzył — zaryzykował Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry cofnął się o krok, żeby wyswobodzić ramię.</p><p>— Pomyślę o tym.</p><p>— Używasz go jeszcze? — zapytał Albus.</p><p>Choć nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, Harry doskonale wiedział, o co pyta. Zdecydował, że nie będzie kłamał.</p><p>— Nie, od kilku dni już nie.</p><p>— To dobrze — pomarszczona twarz rozjaśniła się w łagodnym uśmiechu. — Bardzo… Bardzo mi na tobie zależy.</p><p>Harry zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki do tyłu.</p><p>— Muszę iść na zajęcia — powiedział tylko i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>To jest przyjemne, mówię ci. Sny to mało, sny to tylko namiastka, ale przez nie możesz zrobić dużo więcej. Dopiero wtedy poczujesz, jak to jest, kiedy wejdziesz głębiej, kiedy stworzysz na nowo. Robiłam to wcześniej, wierz mi, nic bardziej nie upaja. Niszczyć i budować, nakładać kolejne warstwy farby. On jest teraz sam, śpi. Chodź ze mną, Ryczko.</p><p>Hazel trzymała ją mocno za rękę i miała piękne złote włosy, idealnie smukłe ciało opięte błyszczącą sukienką, długą, gładką szyję i ostre obojczyki, i… piersi zakończone ciemnymi wypukłymi brodawkami, i brzuch, i… Beatrycze poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie, ale biegła za nią pośród rozpiętych na drzewach pajęczyn, na których drżały lśniące krople snów.</p><p>Przez sen możesz wejść głębiej, możesz widzieć i dotykać, i kruszyć w palcach. Zobacz, jego sny zazwyczaj są ciemne, ale kiedy wejdziesz dalej, w jego duszę…</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Severus otworzył oczy. Obok niego, na białej poduszce, leżał Harry Potter pogrążony w głębokim śnie.</p><p>Jak on mnie tu znalazł? Cholerny Albus, a tak go prosiłem…</p><p>Wstał cicho i udał się do łazienki, niezdolny jednak powstrzymać ciepła, jakie poczuł na myśl, że Harry jest razem z nim. Zastanawiając się czy znajdzie w lodówce śniadanie dla dwóch, wziął szybki prysznic i umył zęby. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, Harry nadal spał. Jednak przy łóżku stał ktoś jeszcze.</p><p>— To twój chłoptaś, Severusie? — Jego ojciec zachwiał się lekko, charakterystycznie dla pierwszego stanu upojenia, kiedy zbierało mu się na płacz albo krzyk.</p><p>— Co ty tu robisz? — Severus nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.</p><p>— Co ja tu robię? Troszczę się o własnego synka. Nie wolno mi? Chciałem zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz. Ale widzę, że jeszcze ci zboczenie nie przeszło. Gdybym wiedział, że spłodzę takiego pedzia…</p><p>— To co? — Severus sięgnął po leżącą na nocnym stoliku różdżkę. Wycelował nią w ojca. — To co byś zrobił?</p><p>— Najwyraźniej za mało cię biłem. Pedalstwo można z człowieka wybić. — Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się zamachnąć, a Severus odruchowo się uchylił. Stary Snape roześmiał się w głos. Śmiał się długo i donośnie aż z kącików oczu potoczyły się łzy.</p><p>— Chryste, co za ciota. I to ma być mój syn! Boże, bożulku, co za nędza. — Spojrzał w dół na Pottera. — A ten co? Taki młody… może jeszcze nie jest zmarnowany, co? — Zamachnął się i, zanim Severus zdążył zareagować, uderzył nieruchome ciało. Harry nawet nie otworzył oczu.</p><p>— Depulso!</p><p>Kolejne uderzenie.</p><p>— Drętwota!</p><p>I jeszcze jedno. Czary odbijały się od Tobiasza Snape'a i rozpryskiwały na ścianach, wypalając w nich dziury.</p><p>— Incarcerous!</p><p>Severus chciał podejść bliżej i powstrzymać go, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.</p><p>— Sectumsempra! — krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił i skupił w zaklęciu całą swoją moc.</p><p>Ojciec podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego upiornie. Poraniona zaklęciem twarz obficie krwawiła.</p><p>— No co, Sevvie? Na nic więcej cię nie stać?</p><p>— Zabiłbym cię gołymi rękami, gdybym tylko mógł — wycedził Severus, czując pot na czole i plecach i szarpiąc się ze swoim ciałem.</p><p>Nagle ojciec znikł, jakby go nigdy nie było. Stał sam w małej sypialni, a na łóżku, zamiast Harry’ego, leżała ta mała Puchonka, z którą miał niedawno zajęcia wyrównawcze. Podszedł bliżej i położył jej dłoń na głowie. Wydawało mu się, że pomiędzy czarnymi włosami błyska złoto.</p><p>— Panno Leowine — powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby ją obudzić. — Beatrycze, wstań. — Trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy, przeturlała się na drugi koniec łóżka i podniosła. Leniwie dotknęła ściany, która ugięła się, po czym chwyciła ją i zerwała niczym kawałek materiału. Snape patrzył, jak coś, co jeszcze przed chwilą było jego schronieniem, zwija się i kruszy pod jej palcami.</p><p>— Zaczynamy podróż, profesorze Snape — powiedziała chłodno i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry siedział na parapecie okna w swoich komnatach, obserwując kolejne gasnące światła. Snape miał trochę racji, mówiąc, że go sobie wymyślił i zakochał w tym wyobrażeniu.</p><p>Trochę.</p><p>Choć rozważanie, czy ostatnie pięć lat naprawdę było snem, nie miało większego znaczenia — teraz był zakochany po uszy w żywym, zrzędzącym, kąśliwym i zamkniętym w sobie Snapie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Jednak uczucie to nie spalało go tak jak wcześniej, nie trawiło do kości. Tępy ból zelżał, ustępując miejsca całkiem nowym doznaniom — choćby panicznemu lękowi, że Snape może zniknąć, uciec, odwrócić się od niego po ostatnich wydarzeniach.</p><p>Mógłbym go znaleźć Łapaczem Snów.</p><p>Ale obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej po niego nie sięgnie. Poza tym Snape miał prawo do swojej prywatności, do ciszy i spokoju nie zmąconego nagabywaniami byłego ucznia, którym, najprawdopodobniej, gardził.</p><p>Jesteś żałosny, Potter.</p><p>Może jednak lepiej było w śnie.</p><p>Ale skończyły ci się pieniądze, baranie.</p><p>Zaśmiał się krótko i pomyślał, że chętnie by zapalił.</p><p>Głupi Snape. Gdzie polazł?</p><p>Wiedział, że ma dom na Spinner's End w Londynie. Zresztą pogoń za Snape’em mogła więcej zepsuć niż naprawić, więc może rozsądniej byłoby zawinąć w się koc i przeczekać. Już prawie to zrobił. Już był blisko. Ale gdzieś w okolicy żołądka stale czuł lekkie kłucie. Przeczucie, że dzieje się coś złego.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Magiczny alarm rozdzwonił się w środku nocy. Albus wstał, założył kobaltowy szlafrok i podszedł do drzwi. W korytarzu zerknął na zegarek — dochodziła trzecia. Severus przecież od wczoraj był w jego posiadłości w okolicach Silverdale, więc… Cóż, najwyraźniej trzecia w nocy była doskonałą godziną na przeprowadzanie trudnych rozmów. W drzwiach stał potargany Harry Potter, owinięty szlafrokiem i trzymający pod pachą koc.</p><p>— Mogę wejść? Wiem, że jest późno i mmm…</p><p>Harry, jak nigdy tego roku, przypominał swoją szesnastoletnią wersję. Albus poczuł, że łzy pieką go pod powiekami. Zamrugał i odsunął się, aby zrobić przejście.</p><p>— Wiesz, że zawsze możesz przyjść. Stało się coś złego?</p><p>— Nie. Nie wiem. Mogę usiąść?</p><p>— Oczywiście. Chcesz herbaty?</p><p>— Yyyy… — Uciekł wzrokiem w bok. — No dobrze.</p><p>— Nastawię wody.</p><p>Wszystko się jeszcze ułoży, Albusie — przypomniał sobie słowa Minerwy i uśmiechnął połową ust, zalewając wrzątkiem czarne listki earl greya i nucąc coś cicho pod nosem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>To jest mój sen, ten sen zawstydza mnie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zachłanna i zła wciąż więcej chcę</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nie ma nic, nie ma mnie, niby cudownie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ale wcale nie jest dobrze w moim śnie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Bartosiewicz, Sen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>― Spokojnie, Neville.</p><p>Ciekawe, czy sam byłbyś spokojny, gdyby leżał przed tobą tak cudowny, nagi mężczyzna, ze ścieżką jasnobrązowych włosów biegnącą przez brzuch aż do grubego, zaczerwienionego…</p><p>― Hej, spójrz na mnie.</p><p>Boję się, że dojdę zbyt szybko albo wszystko mi opadnie z przerażenia. Jest tak niesamowicie naturalny w łóżku. Leży i uśmiecha się do mnie, a ja nie potrafię opanować drżenia.</p><p>― Nawilż palec i wsuń go we mnie.</p><p>Przez chwilę nie oddycham, lubrykant jest chłodny i odrobinę lepki. Staram się nie patrzeć na niego, bo denerwuję się bardziej, ale nie potrafię oderwać wzroku. W ustach gromadzi mi się ślina, robię się jeszcze twardszy i przez moment zapominam, kim jestem. Rusza biodrami, żeby mnie ponaglić. Dotykam, ale lękam się, że go skrzywdzę. Mój palec wydaje się zbyt duży, niezgrabny, a co dopiero… Jest ciepły i ciasny, śliski od lubrykantu. Zaczynam dyszeć. Patrzę, jak przymyka oczy i lekko otwiera usta, jest najpiękniejszym… Odchylam głowę i wsuwam palec głębiej, koniecznie chcę znaleźć ten punkt.</p><p>― Ożesz… ― prawie krzyczy i wygina się w łuk. Niecierpliwie trącam raz jeszcze, a z jego ust płyną przekleństwa i jęki. ― Jeszcze jeden ― prosi.</p><p>Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie zmieści się. Ale wchodzi gładko. Znów jestem bliski płaczu, nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego że to on, z każdym innym… Wije się, gdy niezdarnie próbuję rozluźnić mięśnie, gładząc go delikatnie drugą ręką. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, nachylam się i liżę, dokładnie, wzdłuż całej długości. Czuję pod językiem zgrubienie główki i biorę ją do ust. Słyszę, że dyszy, ale mam zamknięte oczy — chłonę tę chwilę.</p><p>― Neville... ach... wydawało mi się, że mieliśmy inne plany.</p><p>Wiem. Niechętnie podnoszę głowę i patrzę na niego. Ma powiększone źrenice, a po skroni spływa mu kropla potu.</p><p>― Nie możesz tak robić, jestem już stary ― przekomarza się ze mną.</p><p>― Przepraszam. ― Speszony spuszczam wzrok. Wsuwam palce głębiej i zginam je. Jego głowa uderza o poduszkę, a on jęczy, cudownie i słodko. Może tak powinienem skończyć. Może wcale nie trzeba więcej, nie muszę więcej, wystarczy, że on…</p><p>― Dość ― prawie warczy. ― Wejdź we mnie.</p><p>Ogarnia mnie panika. Chcę uciec, nie uda się.</p><p>― Neville, potrzebuję cię.</p><p>Kłamie.</p><p>Wyjmuję palce i unoszę się nad nim, ocieram o pomarszczoną skórę i już to prawie wystarcza, żebym doszedł. Zaciskam zęby i oczy i prawie bez wysiłku wsuwam się w żar, który przed chwilą otaczał moje palce. Nie ma porównania. Jestem słaby, skończony, zgubiony. Bez ostrzeżenia, prawie brutalnie, wchodzę w niego cały. Wysuwam się i uderzam raz jeszcze i znów.</p><p>― Ja pierdolę, jesteś olbrzymi.</p><p>Zastygam w przerażeniu i uchylam powieki.</p><p>― Ani mi się waż ― sapie i rusza biodrami, nabijając się na mnie. Odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Coś we mnie pęka. Już nie jestem sobą, nie nazywam się Neville Longbottom. Jest nieznośnie, dławiąco przyjemnie. Mam obce ciało, nie swoje; moje nie czułoby się tak dobrze. Nie jest ani tak twarde, ani silne, ani tak piękne. Wbijam się w niego bezradnie, ruchami pozbawionymi finezji i wprawy. Tuż przed końcem otwieram oczy. Remus Lupin leży pode mną z rozrzuconymi rękami i podkurczonymi nogami, jęcząc i dysząc, szepcząc moje imię. Zaciska się wokół mnie. Otwieram usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Dochodzę gwałtownie i obficie, jakby na przekór sobie. Gdy już nic we mnie nie ma, wysuwam się i biorę go w usta. Remus coś mówi i chwyta mnie za głowę, przyciska do siebie tak mocno, że prawie się dławię. To trwa może kilkanaście sekund, nie dłużej, ściskam dłonią jego jądra i czuję w gardle gorzką ciecz. Przełykam wszystko, nie chcę nic uronić.</p><p>Chwilę później kładę głowę na jego brzuchu i zamykam oczy. Ręce, nadal wplątane w moje włosy, czule mnie gładzą.</p><p>― Kocham cię, Remusie ― poruszam ustami, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.</p><p>Jego brzuch zaczyna drgać.</p><p>― Łaskoczesz ― śmieje się.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Beatrycze Leowine! ― McGonagall podniosła głowę, szukając wzrokiem uczennicy. ― Beatrycze? Nie ma jej na sali? ― Żaden z uczniów się nie odezwał. ― Ktoś wie, co się stało? ― Zacisnęła szczęki próbując powstrzymać gniew, kiedy w klasie nadal panowała cisza. ― No? Wszyscy pozjadaliście języki? Tyren, śpicie w jednym dormitorium. Co się dzieje z Beatrycze? ― Wywołana dziewczynka podniosła się z miejsca i nerwowo splotła przed sobą ręce.</p><p>― Nie wiem, pani profesor.</p><p>― Jak to nie wiesz? ― wycedziła Minerwa.</p><p>― Wczoraj widziałam, że się kładła, ale rano już jej nie było.</p><p>― I nie zainteresowałaś się, co się stało? Nikomu nie zgłosiłaś?</p><p>Abalena wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>― Stirling ― McGonagall zwróciła się do jednego z Krukonów ― jesteś odpowiedzialny za porządek podczas lekcji. Otwórzcie podręczniki i przeczytajcie rozdział dotyczący transmutacji cieczy. ― Podniosła się i skierowała w stronę drzwi. ― Rozczarowaliście mnie, wszyscy. Członkowie domu powinni być dla siebie jak rodzina ― dodała na odchodnym.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Dyrektorze, kontaktował się pan z Severusem?</p><p>Kudłata głowa Harry’ego Pottera pojawiła się w drzwiach jego gabinetu. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego troska była ujmująca. Byleby tylko Severus nie był zbyt uparty.</p><p>― Nie, Harry, jeszcze nie miałem okazji. Niepotrzebnie się martwisz, na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. ― Zauważył, że chłopak zaciska szczęki w zniecierpliwieniu. ― Harry, chciałabyś mi coś powiedzieć? Coś istotnego? ― Już nie jest twoim uczniem, Albusie.</p><p>― Nic, poza tym co powiedziałem wczoraj. Mam złe przeczucia. ― Nie zdołał zamknąć za sobą drzwi, bo wpadły na nie Minerwa i Pomona.</p><p>― Co za wesołe zgromadzenie ― zażartował dyrektor, widząc znaczną część swojej kadry tłoczącą się w przejściu.</p><p>― Albusie, jedna z uczennic nie zjawiła się dziś na zajęciach ― poinformowała go bez zbędnych formalności McGonagall. ― Beatrycze Leowine, Puchonka.</p><p>― Beatrycze? ― wykrztusił Harry.</p><p>― Panna Leowine. ― Pokiwał głową Albus, nagle poważny. ― Rozmawiałem z nią ostatnio.</p><p>― Rozmawiałeś? Dzieje się coś złego? ― Twarz nauczycielki zmarszczyła się w gniewie.</p><p>Dyrektor w kilku zdaniach zreferował dwa ostatnie spotkania z uczennicą.</p><p>― Powinieneś poinformować nas wcześniej ― zjeżyła się McGonagall. ― Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Nie ma jej na terenie zamku.</p><p>― Nie chciałem nadużywać jej zaufania, i tak nie miała go wiele.</p><p>― Musimy coś przedsięwziąć, zawiadomić rodziców…</p><p>― Och, Merlinie ― jęknęła Sprout załamując ręce. ― Jej rodzice są mugolami.</p><p>― Nie wpadajmy w panikę ― przerwał im Dumbledore. ― Jestem pewien, że wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni. Jeśli schowała się w komnacie ze zwierciadłem, Minerwo, twoje zaklęcia mogą być nieskuteczne.</p><p>― Dyrektorze, proszę mi podać adres ― wtrącił się Harry niecierpliwie.</p><p>― Harry, to nie jest najlepszy moment…</p><p>― Albusie, nie ma czasu do…</p><p>Lustro nad kominkiem rozbiło się w drobny mak. Gwar ucichł i wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Pottera. Iskierki magii krążyły dookoła jego zaciśniętych pięści, a na twarz powoli wpływał rumieniec.</p><p>― Przepraszam, to po prostu…</p><p>Kolejny trzask oznajmił, że ktoś pilnie chce się skontaktować przez sieć Fiuu.</p><p>― Dumbledore? ― Zachrypnięty głos należał do Selwyna. ― Dumbledore, jesteś tam?</p><p>Dyrektor w ciągu sekundy pochylał się nad paleniskiem. Wszyscy pozostali zastygli w oczekiwaniu.</p><p>― Co się stało, Selwynie?</p><p>Wyraz twarzy starca był daleki od niedawnej znudzonej obojętności. Oczy bezradnie błądziły, a pomarszczony podbródek trząsł się niekontrolowanie.</p><p>― Hazel, Dumbledore, Hazel wróciła.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Cmentarz przy Queensferry Rd w Edinburghu otaczał wysoki, kamienny mur. Był to zwykł miejski cmentarz, niewyróżniający się niczym szczególnym, z ładnym starym kościołem po lewej stronie i kostnicą niedaleko wejścia. Musieli aportować się bezpośrednio na jego teren, bowiem obie ulice, przy których był położony, należały do ruchliwych. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że w poniedziałkowe poranki rzadko kiedy był zatłoczony, więc mogli w miarę swobodnie rozmawiać i poruszać się po jego terenie.</p><p>Dumbledore ubrał swój najlepszy mugolski strój, w którym — w najlepszym razie — mógł uchodzić za podstarzałego ekscentryka. McGonagall, która uparła się, by im towarzyszyć, miała na sobie staromodną garsonkę z wysoko zapinanym kołnierzem. Selwyn poprowadził ich boczną alejką wśród starych, porządnie utrzymanych nagrobków. W ciągu kilku minut dotarli do celu.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel Bietrace</p><p>17.03.1921 ― 20.03.1990</p><p>Śnij swoje szczęście, Ukochana.</p><p> </p><p>Na ciemnym marmurze stały świeże kwiaty. Wszystko wydawało się w najlepszym porządku. Dumbledore rozejrzał się dookoła niespokojnie.</p><p>― Musimy zdjąć płytę.</p><p>― Albusie, chcesz powiedzieć…</p><p>― Nie ma czasu do stracenia, Minnie. Wingardium Leviosa!</p><p>Płyta ani drgnęła.</p><p>― Chcesz mi powiedzieć…</p><p>― Mobiliarbus!</p><p>― …że tam jest…</p><p>Czar rozbił się o ciemną powierzchnię, spłynął i wsiąkł w podłoże.</p><p>― Reducto!</p><p>Rozległ się huk, jakby w kamień uderzył piorun i przez moment oślepił ich wszystkich.</p><p>― …Beatrycze?</p><p>Dumbledore otarł pot z czoła.</p><p>― Skoro Hazel jest na wolności, to wydaje się dość rozsądną konkluzją. ― Spojrzał smutno na Minerwę. Jej oczy były wypełnione strachem.</p><p>― Dlaczego czary nie działają?</p><p>― Zapewne dlatego, że Beatrycze wcale nie chce się wydostać. Tego właśnie się obawiałem.</p><p>― Co to jest, Albusie? Co to za magia?</p><p>― Łapacz snów, Minerwo ― odpowiedział jej Selwyn i spuścił głowę.</p><p>― Selwynie, nic tu po tobie. Wróć do domu.</p><p>― Mam jej szukać? Hazel?</p><p>― Jak chcesz, jak uważasz. Hazel jest już poza naszym zasięgiem. ― Dumbledore spojrzał na nagrobek i zacisnął palce na różdżce. Poczekał aż Selwyn zniknie.</p><p>― Jest jakiś sposób, by ją uratować, Albusie? Możemy coś zrobić? Na miłość boską, powiedz mi, co mam robić?!</p><p>― Tak, Minnie, jest sposób. Zajmę się tym. ― W jego spojrzeniu było coś, co zaniepokoiło McGonagall. ― Zostań ze mną, dobrze? I nic nie rób, cokolwiek by się działo.</p><p>― Co zamierzasz?</p><p>Tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore wraz z McGonagall zniknęli w kominku zaraz po rozmowie z Selwynem. Sprout wyszła chwilę wcześniej, by wszcząć poszukiwania Beatrycze poza terenem zamku i zawiadomić jej rodziców. W tej chwili Harry nienawidził dyrektora bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Oczywiście został z niczym, prócz przeczucia i lęku, że dzieje się coś złego, które tylko wzrosło wraz z zaginięciem Beatrycze. Przypomniał sobie jej spojrzenie sprzed kilku dni i gniew zapłonął w nim jeszcze silniej. Jeśli coś mu się stanie… Usiadł w fotelu i rozejrzał po gabinecie. Może są tu gdzieś jakieś wskazówki, adres, cokolwiek. Zaczął przerzucać papiery leżące na biurku i przetrząsać szuflady. W dupie mam twoją prywatność, starcze — złościł się. Traktujesz mnie jak idiotę, zawsze traktowałeś. Rozrzucone papiery w większości lądowały na podłodze razem z piórami i kroplami rozlanego atramentu. I nagle zdarzył się cud, na który liczył. Spośród sterty papierów wypadła krótka notka, zapewne przyniesiona przez sowę.</p><p> </p><p>Albusie,</p><p>jestem już na miejscu. Silverdale jest dokładnie takie, jakie sobie wymarzyłem — puste. Okolica wyjątkowo urokliwa, a posiadłość Twojej ciotki zdecydowanie przewyższa moje oczekiwania i potrzeby. Raz jeszcze dziękuję za gościnę,</p><p>SS</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Tutaj nie ma pan różdżki, profesorze, a magia… no cóż, wymaga wprawy.</p><p>― Dlaczego myśli pani, że mi jej braknie, panno Leowine ― zapytał, dbając, by nie zadrżał mu głos.</p><p>Beatrycze roześmiała się.</p><p>― Niech pan zapali światło. To najprostszy test.</p><p>Rzucił zaklęcie w myślach, niestety nieskutecznie. Po chwili zrobiło się jasno i Severus odkrył, że znajduje się w prawie pustym pokoju, a mała Puchonka stoi niedaleko drzwi i trzyma rękę na mugolskim włączniku światła. Spróbował odnaleźć w pamięci to miejsce, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć podobnego.</p><p>― Nie zna go pan. Proszę się nie trudzić. To mój pokój.</p><p>To tak jak w śnie Harry’ego.</p><p>― Nie, profesorze, to nie to samo. W śnie Harry’ego był pan mile widziany… powiedziałabym nawet zaproszony. Ufa panu bezgranicznie. Pragnie pana ― dodała ciszej.</p><p>Severus zmrużył oczy i posłał jej swoje najsurowsze spojrzenie.</p><p>― A tutaj? ― spytał, unosząc brew. ― Nie zostałem zaproszony?</p><p>Beatrycze roześmiała się znów.</p><p>― Nie, niekoniecznie. To pański sen.</p><p>― Więc co ty w nim robisz?</p><p>Beatrycze powiodła ręką po ścianach. Natychmiast pojawiła się na nich piękna, bogato zdobiona tapeta w kolorze ciemnego brązu i czerwieni. Zgasło sztuczne światło, a w powietrze uniosły się zapalone świece. Po chwili w miejscu starego łóżka stanęło nowe, duże i drewniane, z baldachimem i pościelą w czekoladowym odcieniu. Reszta pokoju utonęła w mroku. Severus poczuł się… dziwnie. Czyżby dziewczynka miała jakieś romantyczne plany? Nie mógł uwierzyć w takie przypuszczenie.</p><p>― Ja? Oglądam. I tak, mam całą masę romantycznych planów ― wyszeptała Beatrycze za jego plecami, dotykając ramienia. Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie i cofnął o krok.</p><p>― Przysiągłbym, że darzy pani uczuciem raczej profesora Pottera… ― Nazywanie go profesorem nadal wydawało mu się śmieszne. ― Co jest oczywiście zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek ― przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas bólu ― i urodę ― dodał niechętnie.</p><p>― To… nie ma większego znaczenia. ― Beatrycze zrobiła krok do przodu i dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej. Tym razem nie cofnął się, zastanawiając, jak daleko się posunie. Wyciągnęła drugą rękę i pstryknęła palcami. Skrzypnęły drzwi i do pokoju wszedł bardzo piękny i bardzo nagi Harry Potter. Jego członek był już w połowie nabrzmiały, a we włosach błyszczały kropelki wody. Snape nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Beatrycze cofnęła się i usiadła na wygodnym, szerokim fotelu.</p><p>― Chcę, żeby się pan z nim kochał, profesorze. Przecież pragnie pan tego tak samo jak on.</p><p>Harry podszedł do niego i przytulił się od tyłu. Zadrżał z rozkoszy, ale nie stracił czujności. To nie jest prawdziwy Potter. To nie jest prawdziwy sen.</p><p>― A ty? ― Spojrzał na swoją uczennicę, która przyglądała im się bacznie, podkuliwszy pod siebie nogi. Potter sięgnął guzików jego kołnierzyka i zaczął je rozpinać. W co ty grasz, dziewczynko?</p><p>― Ja? Mnie nie ma, profesorze Snape. Niech pan się nim zajmie. Sam pan widzi, jak bardzo tego potrzebuje. ― Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Harry jęknął i przyssał się do odsłoniętej szyi.</p><p>― A co, gdybym nie chciał uczestniczyć w tak intymnym przedstawieniu w obecności osób trzecich? ― Chwycił w żelazny uścisk obie dłonie Harry’ego, by uniemożliwić odpinanie kolejnych guzików. Czy ja mogę się z tego obudzić? ― zastanawiał się gorączkowo.</p><p>― Mnie nie ma, profesorze ― powtórzyła Beatrycze. I rzeczywiście, stała się jakby przezroczysta. ― I nie, nie może się pan obudzić.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Edgar Allan Poe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Dream Within A Dream*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take this kiss upon the brow!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And, in parting from you now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus much let me avow-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are not wrong, who deem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That my days have been a dream;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet if hope has flown away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a night, or in a day,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a vision, or in none,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it therefore the less gone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that we see or seem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is but a dream within a dream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I stand amid the roar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of a surf-tormented shore,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I hold within my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grains of the golden sand-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How few! yet how they creep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through my fingers to the deep,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While I weep- while I weep!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O God! can I not grasp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Them with a tighter clasp?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O God! can I not save</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One from the pitiless wave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is all that we see or seem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But a dream within a dream?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>W ostatni dzień szkoły, tuż przed wyjazdem, zapukała do jego komnat.</p><p>― O, panna McGonagall. Proszę wejść. ― Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawiał, że coś kłuło ją w piersi. Spuściła głowę i przekroczyła próg. ― W czym mogę jeszcze pani pomóc?</p><p>Niech mi pan rozepnie bluzkę, rozetnie skórę i wyjmie serce. Potem niech pan je włoży do słoika i odstawi na półkę. Obojgu nam będzie łatwiej.</p><p>― Chciałam oddać książkę ― myślała nad pretekstem od tygodnia ― którą pożyczył mi pan kiedyś do pracy domowej. ― Wolumin ciążył jej w dłoni, być może wcale nie chciała się z nią rozstawać.</p><p>― Ach, „Magia słów”, bardzo ciekawa pozycja ― powiedział, jakby wcale nie pamiętał, że należała do niego. ― Niech ją pani zatrzyma. ― Mrugnął zawadiacko. ― Taki mały podarunek na pożegnanie. Będzie pani wyjątkową czarownicą, panno McGonagall. Już pani nią jest.</p><p>Nie chciała pozwolić, by te słowa zapadły jej zbyt głęboko w pamięć.</p><p>― Był pan wyjątkowym nauczycielem, profesorze. Nigdy ― spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, jedyny raz z taką otwartością ― nigdy pana nie zapomnę.</p><p>Dumbledore roześmiał się donośnie, odchylając trochę do tyłu.</p><p>― Chyba nie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić bardziej satysfakcjonującego komplementu. No, może prócz: „chciałabym, żeby pańskie zdjęcie widniało w każdej gablocie, abym nawet idąc ulicą, mogła ciągle na pana patrzeć” ― zażartował i poklepał ją po ramieniu. ― Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.</p><p>Minerwa skinęła głową i skierowała się do wyjścia.</p><p>Wytrzymała bez jego widoku dziewiętnaście lat. Pracowała w ministerstwie, zdecydowana sprawić, by czarodziejski świat stał się lepszym miejscem, potem wróciła do Hogwartu. Przez kolejne lata bliskiej współpracy poznała go lepiej niż mogłaby przypuszczać, przyglądając się z czujnością zakochanych ludzi.</p><p>To cię zje, Minerwo ― powtarzała w myślach ― podziurawi twoją duszę jak korniki stare drewno.</p><p>Już wtedy, kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy na ceremonii przydziału, miał zmarszczki na twarzy. Nie tak wiele jak teraz, to oczywiste, ale jednak.</p><p>Tyle razy byłam na ciebie wściekła, tyle razy przeklinałam cię w duchu, a jednak nigdy…</p><p>Wyciągnęła rękę i pozwoliła sobie delikatnie pogłaskać ciepły policzek. Albus oddychał równo, skulony na nagrobku Hazel. Przezornie rzucili kilka zaklęć, by pozostać niewidzialnymi dla mugoli. Minerwa po raz pierwszy dotknęła go w ten sposób ― czule i intymnie. Tylko kiedy śpi ― pomyślała z goryczą i pocałowała pomarszczone czoło w miejscu, gdzie zaczynały się siwe włosy. Albus, mocno trzymany przez czar, nie poruszył się ani nie przebudził.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy zobaczyła, jak Potter go dotyka, rozpina kolejne guziki koszuli, poczuła ulgę. To nigdy nie mogłabym być ja ― pomyślała. Widziała, że Snape się szarpie, że nie chce jej ulec, świadomy, że trzyma w ramionach złudzenie, a nie prawdziwe, żywe ciało. Ale to był jego sen, nie miał w nim praktycznie żadnej władzy. Byleby tylko udało się go w nim przetrzymać jak najdłużej, nie pozwolić wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Patrzyła, jak spina mięśnie, nie pozwalając się rozebrać i polega w walce. Mógł tylko zacząć krzyczeć, ale z tego co się dowiedziała, Snape śpi teraz w jakiejś ruinie na końcu świata i nikt go nie usłyszy. Przynajmniej na razie.</p><p>Ciekawe czy mama już wie, że zniknęłam.</p><p>„Tam, dokąd cię zabiorę, nikt cię nie znajdzie” ― obiecała Hazel.</p><p>Było cicho, ciemno, sucho i ciepło. Beatrycze zamknęła oczy i wymówiła zaklęcie, pragnąc zostać tu na zawsze.</p><p>Potter zaplótł ręce na karku Snape’a i zaczął muskać wargami jego policzek i szczękę.</p><p>Nie chciałabym oglądać siebie w jego ramionach ― zdała sobie sprawę. ― Tak jest dobrze. ― umościła się wygodniej w fotelu.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― A o czym śnisz, Beatrycze?</p><p>Dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się przestraszona i obróciła głowę. Stary dyrektor nie patrzył na nią, ale na parę mężczyzn śpiących na łóżku, splecionych w uścisku. ― Przyszedł pan go uratować? ― spytała z rezygnacją. ― Nie będę walczyć. ― Severusa? ― Spojrzał na nią. ― Nie, nie przyszedłem tutaj po Severusa.</p><p>― Bałam się, że przyjdzie mama ― wyznała wbrew sobie.</p><p>― Do tego czasu zapewne wie, że zaginęłaś, ale wątpię, by wiedziała, co naprawdę się stało.</p><p>― To dobrze, nie chcę, żeby wiedziała.</p><p>― Nie dowie się ― uśmiech Dumbledore'a był ciepły i smutny. Stali chwilę w ciszy. ― Dobrze się na nich patrzy, prawda? ― spytał w końcu. ― Pasują do siebie.</p><p>― Tak ― przyznała cicho. ― Bardzo go kocha.</p><p>― Och, Severus też jest zakochany ― zaśmiał się Albus, nie wiadomo skąd wiedząc, którego z nich miała na myśli. ― Bardziej i dłużej niż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zapewne dlatego jest taki trudny.</p><p>Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i zamknęła oczy.</p><p>― No dalej, niech pan go weźmie. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później ktoś się zjawi.</p><p>― Przyszedłem po ciebie, Beatrycze ― powtórzył, zatroskany.</p><p>― Niepotrzebnie. Nigdzie nie pójdę. Hazel ukryła mnie w dobrym miejscu.</p><p>Albus przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dziewczynka wie, gdzie dokładnie ukryła ją Hazel.</p><p>― Hazel cię wykorzystała. Wykorzystała twoją ufność, naiwność i… ― zastanowił się, czy powinien użyć tego słowa ― samotność.</p><p>― Nie jestem naiwna ― syknęła i podniosła się z fotela coraz bardziej zła. ― A Hazel mi pomogła tak, jak ją prosiłam.</p><p>― To ja powinienem ci pomóc, nie ona ― wyszeptał Dumbledore bardziej do siebie.</p><p>― Pochlebia pan sobie ― prychnęła dziewczynka i odwróciła się do niego plecami. ― Niech pan go weźmie, po to pan przyszedł.</p><p>― Przyszedłem po ciebie, Beatrycze ― powtórzył po raz trzeci, trochę bardziej stanowczo.</p><p>― Boi się pan, że zamkną szkołę, jeśli nie wrócę? Że odwołają pana ze stanowiska?</p><p>― Chyba sam już się odwołałem ― stwierdził, splatając ręce na plecach.</p><p>― Pan wie, że nie mogę wrócić. Pan wie, jaki to czar.</p><p>― Wiem, jak można go oszukać. Jest wiele rodzajów magii.</p><p>― Na tę nie ma sposobów. Zanim Hazel odeszła, przyprowadziła mnie tu i kazała zamknąć drzwi. Kluczem, który wyciągnęłam za pomocą magii z siebie, ze swojego ciała. Wiedziałam, że to czarna magia, ale i tak to zrobiłam. Klucz zniknął.</p><p>― Tę magię można odczynić.</p><p>Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.</p><p>― Jak?</p><p>Dumbledore niefrasobliwie wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>― Są różne sposoby. Osobiście znam jeden.</p><p>― A po co miałabym wracać?</p><p>Albus przyjrzał jej się uważnie, zastanawiając, jakiej udzielić odpowiedzi. Była zbyt duża, żeby powiedzieć: „dla twojej zamartwiającej się mamy”. Nawet nie wiedział czy jej matka faktycznie się martwi. „Żeby na świecie nie zabrakło Beatrycze Leowine?” Roześmiałaby się na to i odpowiedziała, że przecież i tak nikt jej nie dostrzega. „Żeby spełniać swoje marzenia?” Banalne i nieprawdziwe. Beatrycze zapewne już wie, jak trudno spełnia się marzenia i jak łatwo mogą obrócić się przeciwko tobie. Z perspektywy swych stu siedemdziesięciu dwóch lat odpowiedź dla Albusa była zdumiewająco prosta: „bo jesteś młoda”. Ale młodym ludziom taka odpowiedź zazwyczaj nie wystarcza.</p><p>― A po co chcesz tu zostać? Po co chcesz na nich patrzeć?</p><p>Beatrycze zaczerwieniła się lekko.</p><p>― Lubię to. Są jakoś… kojący. Razem.</p><p>― Obaj przez długie lata musieli wyrzec się swojego życia.</p><p>― Wiem.</p><p>― Kiedy są razem, to tak jakby je odzyskiwali, prawda? ― Patrzył uważnie na uczennicę, zastanawiając się, czy nie naciska zbyt mocno.</p><p>Beatrycze wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>― Może.</p><p>Albus wyciągnął rękę i pstryknął palcami. Znaleźli się w holu jakiegoś domu, niedaleko wejściowych drzwi. Ponure portrety wisiały na ścianie pokrytej wyblakłą tapetą. Przez witrażowe szybki w drzwiach przedostawało się światło, rysując na chodniku nierówne kształty.</p><p>― To jak będzie, Beatrycze? Dasz mi się stąd wypuścić?</p><p>Dziewczynka spojrzała w górę na niego, potem na drzwi.</p><p>― Mówiłam panu, że nie mam klucza.</p><p>Dumbledore włożył rękę do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty wszytej w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Po chwili wyciągnął duży, świecący na niebiesko klucz. ― Ja mam.</p><p>― Skąd? ― spytała podejrzliwie.</p><p>― Wiesz, bycie Albusem Dumbledore'em ma też swoje dobre strony ― odparł nonszalancko. Już ostatni raz tak kłamiesz, Albusie. ― To jak, idziesz?</p><p>Beatrycze podeszła do drzwi i wyjrzała przez jedną z szybek. Po drugiej stronie była zwykła mugolska ulica, jeździły samochody, a chodnikiem spieszyli ludzie.</p><p>― I tak mnie nie zobaczą ― wyszeptała w końcu.</p><p>― Zapewne nie.</p><p>― Więc po co?</p><p>Westchnął dyskretnie.</p><p>― Po prostu idź, Beatrycze. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. ― Objął ją ramieniem. ― Wiesz, że kiedyś uczyłem również profesor McGonagall? ― zmienił temat. Odpowiedziało mu zdumione spojrzenie. ― Jestem naprawdę stary. ― Zaśmiał się krótko. ― Była wyjątkową uczennicą. I wspaniałą przyjaciółką.</p><p>― Mama pewno trochę się zmartwi ― rzekła nagle Beatrycze, brzmiąc w końcu bardziej na swój wiek.</p><p>― Wydaje mi się, że tak.</p><p>― To… pójdę ― westchnęła w końcu.</p><p>Albus nachylił się ku drzwiom i wsunął klucz w zamek. Gdy przekręcił go raz i drugi, jego ręka nieznacznie zadrżała. Patrzył jak Beatrycze schodzi po schodach wpatrzona w ruchliwą ulicę. Na ostatnim stopniu zawahała się i obejrzała. Dumbledore stał z uniesioną w pożegnaniu ręką. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały w słońcu. Zaraz potem drzwi zatrzasnęły się.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Harry walił pięścią w drzwi, wołając Severusa. Były magicznie zabezpieczone, więc żadne zaklęcie otwierające nie wchodziło w rachubę. Czuł, że włosy na karku unoszą mu się ze strachu. Spojrzał w górę na posiadłość, szukając jakiegoś sposobu, aby złamać bariery i dostać się do środka. Po chwili zauważył uchylone okno na strychu. Sowa! Severus wysłał sowę! Więc tam nie może być osłon. Podciągnął się na barierkę okalającą ganek, następnie na daszek. Stojąc na parapecie okna na pierwszym piętrze, zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Obok była rynna; miał nadzieję, że utrzyma go choć przez moment, zanim złapie się krawędzi i podciągnie do okrągłego otworu wyżej. Jedna z sów, zaniepokojona, wyleciała ze swojej kryjówki i zaczęła krążyć mu nad głową, groźnie pohukując i trzepocząc skrzydłami. W pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że chce go zaatakować pazurami.</p><p>― Spierdalaj! ― wysyczał do niej w wężomowie, zdenerwowany i wściekły.</p><p>W końcu, z nieco obtartym przez drewnianą ramę barkiem, podartym rękawem, brudny od kurzu i sadzy, wylądował na strychu. Na niekoniecznie czystej podłodze, nawiasem mówiąc, ale była to ostatnia rzecz, o której teraz myślał. Gwałtownie otworzył właz i zszedł po wąskiej drabinie.</p><p>― Severusie! ― krzyknął na całe gardło, biegając po korytarzu pierwszego piętra i otwierając wszystkie drzwi po kolei. Znalazł go na samym końcu, w niewielkiej i jasnej sypialni. Leżał na łóżku skrępowany magiczną liną i pogrążony w głębokim śnie. ― Severusie! ― krzyknął raz jeszcze, potrząsając nieprzytomnym czarodziejem. Spróbował rozsupłać skomplikowany węzeł, bez skutku. ― Jeśli coś ci się stanie, zabiję tę małą jędzę, przysięgam ― szeptał gorączkowo, szarpiąc się z liną. ― Severusie, błagam, obudź się. Ja nie mogę... nie dam rady bez ciebie… ― Głos mu się łamał, choć bardzo nie chciał stracić zimnej krwi. Szarpnął raz jeszcze, mocniej, i nagle sznur rozplótł się i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Severus zaczął cicho jęczeć. Harry przymknął oczy, a kolana ugięły się pod nim z ulgi. Opadł na łóżko obok Snape’a i głaskał go uspokajająco, próbując wybudzić całkowicie.</p><p>― Harry? ― głos mężczyzny był zachrypnięty. Mrugał powoli, przyzwyczajając się do światła. ― Co ty tu robisz?</p><p>Nie odezwał się, tylko owinął go ramionami jak pnączem, czekając, aż serce przestanie mu walić.</p><p>― Myślałem, że umrę ze strachu ― wyznał cicho.</p><p>Leżeli chwilę w ciszy.</p><p>― Dusisz mnie. I śmierdzisz sowim gównem ― stwierdził w końcu Severus, ale na przekór słowom wplótł palce w jego włosy i przygarnął do siebie jeszcze mocniej. ― Ta dziewczynka… ― zaczął i nagle zesztywniał, przypominając sobie sen. ― Kurwa mać. Albus! ― Zepchnął z siebie zaskoczonego Harry’ego i zerwał się na równe nogi.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Sny o mnie już się skończyły, Al. ― Usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos i odwrócił się. Ponure portrety i ściany zniknęły. Otaczała go biała mgła, przez którą słabo rysował się wyjątkowo pusty peron stacji kolejowej numer 9 i ¾. Na jednej z ławek siedziała Ariana. Albus skinął głową, uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niej.</p><p>― Tak, chyba tak. Cieszę się, że to ty po mnie wyszłaś. Minęło tak wiele czasu.</p><p>― Będzie jej ciężko, wiesz? Kiedy się dowie.</p><p>― Wiem, ale nie było innej rady.</p><p>― Mogłeś sprowadzić Hazel. Tak przynajmniej byłoby sprawiedliwiej.</p><p>― Sprawiedliwość jest bardzo ulotną wartością. Jeśli w ogóle jest wartością. ― Zamyślił się. ― Hazel ma, czego chciała. Myślę, że nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi.</p><p>― Nie zabiła cię ani śmiertelna klątwa, ani Voldemort. Udało się to jednak kilkunastoletniej dziewczynce.</p><p>― Zrobiła to nieświadomie ― pospieszył z usprawiedliwieniem, jednak nie umknęła mu niełatwa ironia tej sytuacji.</p><p>― Miejmy nadzieję, że wybaczy to sobie szybciej niż ty.</p><p>Starzec nie powiedział już nic więcej. Nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę, by ścisnąć drobną, jasną dłoń swojej siostry.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Jeszcze nigdy nie wydała z siebie takiego dźwięku, coś pomiędzy skowytem a szlochem. Zaczęła rozumieć, co właściwie się stało. Ciało Albusa nagle zniknęło z nagrobka, a w jego miejsce pojawiła się skulona i śpiąca Beatrycze. Szybko jednak opanowała rozpacz. Wieloletni trening w końcu na coś się zdał. Pochyliła się nad dziewczynką i zawinęła ją w transmutowany z gałęzi koc. Złote litery wyryte na płycie zaczęły się wić i syczeć, by w końcu ułożyć w nowy napis. Minerwa szybkim ruchem wytarła z twarzy ostatnie łzy.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore</p><p>1832 ― 2004</p><p>Wyruszyłem w kolejną podróż, Ukochani</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sen we śnie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pozwól mi na pożegnanie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pocałować twoje czoło</em>
</p><p>
  <em>przyznam - więcej nic mi nie zostaje</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oddać prawdę twoim słowom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>moje życie było śnieniem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Znów gdy zniknie stąd nadzieja</em>
</p><p>
  <em>czy to w nocy czy to w dzień</em>
</p><p>
  <em>w majaczeniu czy na jawie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nigdzie jej nie będzie mniej</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to, co wiemy, co się zdaje</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tylko snem jest w naszym śnie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stoję pośród wielkiej burzy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>na wydartym wiatrom klifie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>złote ziarna piasku czasu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>w swojej dłoni trzymam chciwie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jak ich mało! umykają wciąż kolejne</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tonąc w czarnym oceanie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a ja szlocham — a ja szlocham</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Czemuż nie potrafię, Panie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mocniej na nich zewrzeć dłoni</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boże, bym choć jedno mógł ocalić</em>
</p><p>
  <em>przed bezwzględną siłą fali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Co się zdaje, co się wie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>czy jest tylko snem we śnie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(tłumaczenie własne)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>„Sen jest jak książka ―</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pozwala opowiedzieć życie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>raz jeszcze, od nowa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willburst, Sennik dla czarodziei,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wydanie II, poprawione, str. 423.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Od wielu godzin wpatrywała się w nagrobek, marząc, by istniał jakiś czar, który pozwoli zmienić widniejący na nim napis. Zaczęło się już ściemniać, kiedy poczuła, że Severus siada obok niej. Była wdzięczna, że milczał, że nie próbował ukoić jej cierpienia, gdy zapewne sam też cierpiał.</p><p>Znajdzie pocieszenie w ramionach Pottera. A jeśli jest na tyle głupi, żeby je odrzucić, to już jego sprawa.</p><p>Pomona zabrała dziewczynkę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Minerwa nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie troski. Wraz z zapadającym mrokiem zrobiło się chłodno. Splotła przed sobą ręce i mimowolnie zadrżała. Ktoś opatulił ją ciepłym płaszczem, ale to nie był Severus. Ach, więc nie przyszedł sam. Po chwili po jej drugiej stronie usiadł Harry. Dobrze, że ławka była odpowiednio szeroka.</p><p>Zrobiło jej się cieplej, chyba nawet nie przez płaszcz, może dzięki towarzystwu. Łzy, które jeszcze trzymała w sobie, znów wymknęły się jej spod powiek.</p><p>― Oczywiście nie dało się inaczej? ― zapytał w końcu Snape.</p><p>― Nie wiem. Myślę, że nie było czasu. Do końca nie wiedziałam, co planuje.</p><p>Płaszcz Pottera był ciężki i gruby.</p><p>Severus odwrócił głowę.</p><p>― Trzeba już wracać, Minnie ― powiedział poważnie.</p><p>To, że zwrócił się do niej w ten sposób, było dość niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę jego naturę, ale też zdjęło z Minerwy na chwilę bagaż lat i odpowiedzialności. Pochyliła się i położyła głowę na kościstym ramieniu. Severus objął ją trochę niezdarnie.</p><p>― Nie będzie pogrzebu ― szepnął Harry.</p><p>― Już jeden był ― odpowiedział Severus i spojrzał na niego nad głową McGonagall.</p><p>Harry przytaknął. Patrzyli na siebie długo, szukając i znajdując, i ponownie gubiąc to co znalezione. W końcu Snape ścisnął ramię Minerwy i podniósł ją z ławki.</p><p>― Trzeba iść ― powtórzył, przyglądając się czarownicy. ― Dasz radę się aportować?</p><p>― Oczywiście, że dam radę się aportować ― fuknęła. ― Co za niedorzeczne pytanie.</p><p>Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.</p><p>― Błagam o wybaczenie, panno McGonagall. ― Skłonił się jej lekko i wypuścił całkowicie z objęć.</p><p>Minerwa w ostatnim momencie chwyciła go za rękę i ścisnęła.</p><p>― Dziękuję ― szepnęła pospiesznie i zniknęła.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Beatrycze leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym, choć jej zdrowiu nie zagrażało już żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Stwierdziła, że więcej nie wstanie z łóżka i przestała odzywać się do kogokolwiek. Jak przez pięć lat jej pobytu w Hogwarcie nikt nie zwracał na nią specjalnej uwagi, tak teraz stała się jednym z głównych tematów rozmów. Snuto opowieści na temat tego, co właściwie się stało i jak doszło do śmierci dyrektora. Całej prawdy nie znał nikt, prócz najściślejszego grona zainteresowanych. Odważniejsi spośród pierwszorocznych zakradali się do szpitalnych komnat tylko po to, by na nią popatrzeć. Poppy ze wściekłości omal nie przeklęła jednego z nich, zanim przeniosła Beatrycze do izolatki.</p><p>― Nie możesz tak ciągle leżeć ― powiedziała piątego dnia jej pobytu. ― Masz lekcje. Musisz wstać i wrócić do swojego dormitorium. ― Dziewczynka tylko wyżej podciągnęła kołdrę. ― Beatrycze, spójrz na mnie. ― Pomfrey przysiadła na brzegu łóżka i chwytając ją za ramię, lekko nią potrząsnęła. Leowine zacisnęła powieki. ― Dziecko, proszę cię.</p><p>― Zostaw nas, Poppy. ― Dobiegł je głos nowej dyrektorki.</p><p>Magomedyczka wstała i pokręciła głową, niezadowolona i przygnębiona, po czym wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.</p><p>Minerwa usiadła sztywno na krześle obok łóżka. Przez wiele długich minut milczała, zastanawiając się, jak dobrać słowa. Miała nadzieję, że może dziewczynka odwróci się w jej stronę. W końcu chrząknęła, trochę skrępowana.</p><p>― Panno Leowine, musimy porozmawiać. ― Zwlekała z tą wizytą, pewna, że nie zdoła na nią spojrzeć, że będzie czuć odrazę lub wściekłość, która nie pozwoli jej właściwie wykonywać obowiązków względem niej. Teraz, przyglądając się zwiniętemu ciału i ściągniętej w cierpieniu twarzy, ogarnęło ją tylko współczucie. ― Beatrycze ― zaczęła po raz drugi ― to, co się stało, nie było twoją winą.</p><p>― Oczywiście, że to było ― warknęła uczennica i zacisnęła usta, jakby zła na siebie, że dała się sprowokować.</p><p>Cóż, chociaż się odezwała.</p><p>― Dyrektor nie powiedział ci, jakie…</p><p>― Jestem głupia. Naprawdę, nie warto… Gdybym tylko wiedziała… ― Jej głos zaczął się łamać, a podbródek trząść.</p><p>― Ale nie wiedziałaś. To dyrektor wiedział, nie ty. I sam podjął taką decyzję. Dla ciebie.</p><p>― Dla mnie? Dla mnie?! Dla siebie! Gdyby choć trochę mnie znał, nie podjąłby takiej decyzji dla mnie! ― wypluwała kolejne słowa z nienawiścią, unosząc się trochę na łokciach. ― Nikt nie powinien cierpieć czy płacić takiej ceny za cudze winy.</p><p>― Wiem ― przerwała jej Minerwa ― ale czasem tak się dzieje, kiedy się kocha.</p><p>― Niech mi pani nie wmawia…</p><p>― Nie, Beatrycze, nie będę cię przekonywać, że dyrektor cię kochał. Myślę, że kochał życie, a jemu zostało go trochę mniej niż tobie. Być może też po prostu czuł, że chce... może... iść dalej.</p><p>Dziewczynka uspokoiła się nieco i znów opadła na poduszki.</p><p>― Nie chcę wracać. Będzie jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.</p><p>― Z początku zapewne tak.</p><p>Milczały chwilę.</p><p>― Chcesz się zobaczyć ze swoją mamą? Wysłałam do niej sowę. ― Nie wspomniała, że nie otrzymała jeszcze odpowiedzi na krótki list.</p><p>― Nie. Pewno i tak nie przyjedzie.</p><p>Minerwa nie skomentowała tego wyznania. Zamiast tego powiedziała:</p><p>― Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Chciałabym, żebyś przychodziła do mnie w każdą środę, po kolacji, na herbatę. Co ty na to?</p><p>― Ale po co chciałaby pani się ze mną spotykać?</p><p>Bo zabrałaś mi najcenniejszą rzecz w moim życiu i jesteś mi coś winna. Głupia, głupia Minnie. Nie kłam, nie kłam, nie jesteś Albusem.</p><p>― Dyrektor był mi bardzo bliski. ― Nie odpowiedziała na pytanie, ale czuła, że w końcu powiedziała to, co chciała. Dlaczego zwierzała się teraz tej smarkuli? Po tylu latach milczenia?</p><p>Beatrycze spojrzała na nią uważnie.</p><p>― I chce pani mieć mnie na oku?</p><p>― Tak. To też.</p><p>― Przepraszam, że go pani zabrałam.</p><p>― Nigdy go nie miałam, panno Leowine. ― McGonagall wydawała się smutna i zniecierpliwiona jednocześnie. Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale powstrzymała się, zaciskając usta.</p><p>Może to dobrze, że mi go odebrałaś.</p><p>Beatrycze położyła się i przykryła cała kołdrą.</p><p>― Jeszcze jeden dzień, pani dyrektor. Będę do pani przychodzić. ― Głos był stłumiony przez gruby materiał. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała ją pogłaskać po ramieniu, ale cofnęła się.</p><p>― Będę na ciebie czekać ― powiedziała tylko i wyszła z sali.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>― Profesorze Longbottom ― na twarzy siódmorocznej Ślizgonki zagościł drwiący uśmiech ― czy to prawda, że spotyka się pan z profesorem Lupinem?</p><p>Pomona, słysząc pytanie, poderwała głowę, gotowa zwrócić bezczelnej dziewczynie uwagę, jednak przemyślała sprawę i zamknęła usta, przyglądając się uważnie Neville'owi. Wyglądał, jakby znalazł się w swoim największym koszmarze, czerwieniejąc powoli, lecz nieubłaganie. Ale nagle wyraz jego twarzy stał się poważny i prawie surowy, a także — w jakiś dziwny sposób — zmęczony.</p><p>― Nie wiem, co to ma wspólnego z tematem zajęć, panno Winterson ― odpowiedział niskim głosem i wrócił do przerwanej czynności ― ale tak, spotykam się z profesorem Lupinem. Proszę uważać, jak pani sadzi smoczą rosiczkę. Sadzonki są bardzo cenne. ― Zignorował jej dwie chichoczące i szepczące do siebie koleżanki.</p><p>Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, a Neville wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. Uczniowie zebrali swoje rzeczy i zaczęli przeciskać się przez drzwi szklarni, zerkając na niego ciekawie. Neville podniósł ścierkę i wytarł ręce.</p><p>Sprout uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco.</p><p>― Tak jest lepiej ― mruknęła i spojrzała na drzwi. Stał w nich Remus.</p><p>― Dzień dobry, Pomono. ― Ukłonił się i spojrzał na Neville'a. ― Skończyłeś już?</p><p>Jego miodowe oczy błyszczały w słońcu. Na skroniach miał kilka siwych włosów. Neville'a bolało coś w klatce ― jakby zamiast mięśni, tłuszczu, kości i skóry miał tam żyzną ziemię, w której ktoś zasadził ziarno, a ono teraz wypuściło długie korzenie i rozpychało się w jego wnętrzu.</p><p>Nie zadałem mu jeszcze najważniejszych pytań.</p><p>― Tak, chyba tak.</p><p>― Pójdziesz ze mną na kolację? ― W głosie Remusa słychać było niepewność.</p><p>Zamieszkasz ze mną? Jak to możliwe, że mnie kochasz?</p><p>― Dobrze. Mogę? ― zwrócił się do Sprout.</p><p>― Mnie się pytasz? ― Nauczycielka z trudem powstrzymywała uśmiech. ― Idź.</p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Pewne rzeczy w jego życiu działy się poza nim, nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać. Dlatego — jeśli tylko mógł i potrafił — starał się kontrolować rzeczywistość i nie doprowadzać do sytuacji, gdzie znów coś lub ktoś zadecyduje o jego losie; gdy ciało (albo dusza) odmówią posłuszeństwa i zaprowadzą go w miejsce, w którym wcale nie chce być. Nawet jeśli tego pragnie.</p><p>Tak właśnie działo się teraz. Severus przeklinał w duchu, próbując zmusić nogi, by nie niosły go w górę, przekonując siebie, że przyspieszony oddech jest tylko wynikiem wysiłku, a nie... Jednak gdzieś na dnie swojej świadomości wiedział, że i tak nie zdoła się zatrzymać. Jakiś piekielny sojusz, któremu jego umysł nie potrafił przyklasnąć, zadecydował już, by mimo późnej godziny wspiąć się na szczyt jednej z wież ― tej, w której mieszkał Harry Potter.</p><p>Nie zawahał się, pukając do drzwi, to już i tak było przesądzone.</p><p>Potter, kiedy w końcu otworzył drzwi ubrany tylko w spodnie od pidżamy i rozwleczony podkoszulek, wyglądał, jakby połknął meduzę. Albo zobaczył cud. Chwycił go za ramię i prawie siłą wciągnął do komnat.</p><p>― Jesteś ― powiedział cicho i spojrzał mu w oczy, potem zatrzymał wzrok na wąskich wargach. Snape westchnął w duchu. ― Jak… ― Harry chrząknął i odsunął się o krok, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak blisko stoi. ― Jak się czujesz?</p><p>― Chętnie zastąpiłbym krew w żyłach alkoholem ― przyznał Snape, ale gdy Potter ruszył w kierunku kuchni, zatrzymał go. ― Zostaw. ― Położył mu rękę ramieniu i już nie potrafił jej zdjąć. Powoli, jak gdyby nadal się wahał, przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się, a oddech wyrównuje i pogłębia.</p><p>Stali tak chwilę, a potem Harry poprowadził go w kierunku kominka i usadził na kanapie. Dość bezceremonialnie pchnął go i położył się na nim, a gdy zrobiło się niewygodnie, obok niego. Ich ruchy były naturalne i oczywiste, jakby co wieczór układali ze swoich rąk i nóg dziwaczną konstelację, owijając się dookoła siebie i zasypiając ukołysani miarowym trzaskaniem ognia.</p><p>Snape jednak nie był przekonany, czy spał tej nocy. Cały czas czuł bliskość drugiego ciała, nową i zwyczajną jednocześnie obecność, która wypełniała go po brzegi i stawała się jego własną. Przypominał sobie swój sen i słowa Albusa i znów poczuł chłód żalu.</p><p>― A ty? Jak się czujesz? ― zapytał po wielu godzinach, przekonany, że Harry już dawno zasnął.</p><p>― Tęsknię za nim. Wcześniej nie tęskniłem.</p><p>Severus otworzył oczy nagle przytomny.</p><p>― Bardzo cię kochał. ― Odkrył, że potrafił to powiedzieć, nie czując goryczy.</p><p>― Możliwe.</p><p>― Tak, jak potrafił.</p><p>― Możliwe. ― Harry podniósł rękę i położył mu ją na policzku. Severus wstrzymał oddech.</p><p>Jestem za stary, żeby tak reagować.</p><p>Był pewny, że mimo warstw ubrań było słychać, jak głośno bije mu serce. Harry przysunął się, trącając go nosem w niezdarnym preludium tego, co zaraz miało się stać.</p><p>Jestem za stary, żeby…</p><p>Pocałunek był krótki i słodki. Tylko przyciśniecie ust do ust, nic więcej. Snape zacisnął zęby, jeszcze walcząc, choć już wiedział, że poległ.</p><p>"Severus też jest zakochany. Bardziej i dłużej niż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zapewne dlatego jest taki trudny".</p><p>Dla tego starca zawsze wszystko było takie proste.</p><p>Jestem…</p><p>Usta Harry’ego były miękkie i suche. Smakował jabłkami i nie był senną zjawą, tylko ciepły, bliski… Severus wsunął rękę pod jego koszulkę, żeby poczuć miękką skórę, ale nie przerywał pocałunku, nie potrafiąc się nim nasycić.</p><p>Nigdy. Zawsze. Wszystko. W takich momentach przychodziły mu do głowy tylko słowa ostateczne.</p><p>― Chodźmy ― wysapał Harry ― chodźmy na górę.</p><p>Severus skinął głową, ale nim się podnieśli, zdążył zdjąć z niego koszulkę. Harry pociągnął go i zaplótł sobie jego dłonie na brzuchu. Severus przywarł do jego pleców i sięgnął ustami do szyi i ramion. Harry westchnął, ale nie przystanął, tylko prowadził ich wytrwale krętymi schodami do sypialni. Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, naprawdę nie mógł, cienkie spodnie były zbyt wielką pokusą. Wsunął rękę pod śliski materiał i objął nabrzmiały członek Harry’ego.</p><p>― Chcesz, żebym doszedł w połowie schodów? Desperacko trzymając się poręczy? ― Harry próbował się zaśmiać, ale jego oddech za bardzo się rwał.</p><p>Severus popchnął go lekko, ale nie zabrał ręki.</p><p>― Kiedyś spiszę ci te wszystkie miejsca, w których chcę, żebyś doszedł ― jego głos był tak niski, że trudno było stwierdzić, czy żartuje czy mówi serio ― ale teraz wolałbym to zrobić w twoim łóżku. ― Ostatnie stopnie pokonali w ciągu czterech sekund.</p><p>Szpaler guzików okazał się nie stanowić żadnej przeszkody. Harry zdjął z niego szatę i koszulę i natychmiast przywarł ustami do obnażonej skóry.</p><p>― Też ci kiedyś zrobię taką listę ― wysyczał między pocałunkami ― będą na niej te wszystkie miejsca, w których chciałbym cię…</p><p>― W których chciałby pan… co, panie Potter?</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się gardłowo, odpinając mu spodnie i zsuwając z bioder bokserki. Ukląkł i pocałował czule wystające kości na szczupłych biodrach. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał zwinąć się u jego stóp i po prostu leżeć. Severus zmarszczył brwi, ukucnął przed nim i podciągnął go do góry.</p><p>― Tej nocy nie będziemy spać. Aż do rana ― nim skończył mówić, w jego ustach na powrót znalazł się język Harry’ego, gwałtowny i zachłanny, a jego ciało oplotły silne ręce. Nie wiedział, jak znalazł się na łóżku. Harry usiadł mu na biodrach i gładził skórę na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Opuszkami palców przejechał wzdłuż jego penisa i Severus pomyślał, że zaraz dojdzie, choć w sumie jeszcze nic się nie zaczęło. ― Harry ― ledwo wydobył głos z gardła.</p><p>― Och-tak-tak-tak ― wymruczał Harry śpiewnie i poruszył biodrami ― uwielbiam, jak tak do mnie mówisz. W twoim głosie jest szum oceanu i burza, i wiatr. Nawet moje imię okazuje się piękne, choć jest najzwyklejsze na świecie. ― Przesunął się trochę w dół i nachylił, by pocałować zaczerwienioną główkę. Severus jęknął i zgniótł w dłoni fragment prześcieradła. Harry chyba nie miał zamiaru przestawać, bo już po chwili zamknął go prawie całego w ciepłej i wilgotnej jaskini ust, a jego ręka rozdzieliła uda, by mieć lepszy dostęp do...</p><p>― Chodź tutaj ― wysapał ― nie chcę sam… ― nie skończył, bo Harry się odwrócił i w ustach Severusa zrobiło się nagle bardzo mokro od śliny, a język stracił zainteresowanie układaniem zdań.</p><p>Było coś wyjątkowo intymnego w tej pozycji, więcej ze stawania się jednością niż dawania i brania — symbioza rozkoszy. Podniecenie rosło w nich tak szybko, że tracili rytm; przerwali, by pozwolić jękom, przekleństwom i zapewnieniom wylewać się z ust, jednak nie zaprzestali pieszczot. W końcu gdy śliski palec Severusa wsunął się w Harry’ego, ten krzyknął głośno i wygiął się, a Severus poczuł w ustach słodką gorycz i silne pulsowanie.</p><p>Harry opadł na niego, dysząc, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek.</p><p>― Jesteś… ― zaczął, ale nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej. Rozsunął uda Severusa, by mieć lepszy dostęp i pomasował delikatnie ciasne wejście. Po chwili jeden z palców bezbłędnie trafił we wrażliwy punkt głęboko w środku.</p><p>Zapach i smak spermy i potu, dwie cudowne półkule pośladków, które widział na sobą oraz gorliwie pojękiwania Harry’ego sprawiły, że przestał wierzyć w realność tego, co się dzieje. To musi być sen ― pomyślał ― to nie może dziać się naprawdę, nie mnie. Doszedł prawie natychmiast, wstrząsany konwulsjami, mocno zaciskając palce na biodrach Harry’ego.</p><p>Gdy leżeli odpoczywając, za oknem zaczął wstawać świt. Mgła snuła się po błoniach i kłębiła nad jeziorem, powoli rozpływając się w powietrzu, ustępując miejsca słońcu i ciepłu kwietniowego poranka.</p><p>― Mógłbyś tu zostać ― wymruczał Harry w zagłębienie szyi Severusa, gładząc dłonią jego ramię. ― Mógłbyś się tu przenieść, tak wiesz, na stałe. ― Powinien się zawstydzić swoich słów, albo ich pożałować, bo padły zdecydowanie za szybko, ale był zbyt rozluźniony i szczęśliwy, żeby się tym przejąć.</p><p>Severus poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie.</p><p>― Byłbym daleko od swojego laboratorium ― stwierdził trzeźwo. ― Poza tym bardzo wysoko mieszkasz. Moje stare kości…</p><p>― Ruch dobrze by ci zrobił. ― Harry podniósł głowę, prezentując zęby w szerokim, bezczelnym uśmiechu.</p><p>― Możliwe ― przyznał Severus i spojrzał na niego, podejrzliwie unosząc brew. Chwilę potem ziewnął. ― Sen, panie Potter. Teraz dobrze zrobi mi sen. ― Przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął oczy.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Popiół, który pozostał z ciała Voldemorta, rozwiał wiatr. Harry opuścił różdżkę i przymknął oczy, skrajnie wyczerpany. Więc skończyło się, wykonał zadanie.</p><p>― Och, Harry! ― Dobiegł go z tyłu wysoki głos. Obrócił się i w jednym momencie miał ramiona pełne Ginny Weasley. ― Tak tęskniłam. Tak czekałam. ― Tuliła się do niego i dotykała twarzy, rozcierając brud i pot.</p><p>Jak długo jeszcze będziesz kłamał?</p><p>― Ginny ja… ― Nie wiedział, jak zacząć.</p><p>― Jestem w ciąży ― przerwała mu.</p><p>― W ciąży? ― Poczuł, jakby coś uderzyło go w głowę. ― Jak to?</p><p>― Jak, jak to? ― W brązowych oczach pojawił się gniew. ― Myślałam, że tego chcesz! ― Jej głos stał się jeszcze wyższy niż zwykle. Harry miał ochotę zniknąć.</p><p>― Stary, w końcu będziemy prawdziwą rodziną. ― Ron klepnął go w plecy. Palce drugiej ręki splótł dyskretnie z palcami Hermiony, która szczerzyła swoje wielkie zęby w uśmiechu.</p><p>― To nasze szczęśliwe zakończenie ― powiedziała, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. ― Będziemy mogli zacząć normalnie żyć.</p><p>― Ale… Severus. Miałaś go uratować.</p><p>― To nie był dobry pomysł, Harry. Wiem, że byłeś rozpalony tym wszystkim, ale było tylu innych rannych. Profesor Snape żył i umarł jak bohater. Dopilnujemy, żeby wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli ― obiecała solennie.</p><p>― Poza tym teraz zaczęły dziać się naprawdę ważne rzeczy. ― Ginny pogłaskała się po wystającym brzuchu.</p><p>Harry czuł, że panika rośnie mu w płucach jak pleśń. Severus umarł. Severus nie mógł umrzeć.</p><p>― Harry, dobrze się czujesz? ― Oczy Ginny zrobiły się nagle zielone, bliźniaczo podobne do jego własnych, proste włosy skręciły w loki. ― Chwyciła go za ramię. ― Snape był smutną postacią, ale teraz trzeba zająć się tym, co naprawdę się liczy. ― Jej głos dobiegał jak zza drzwi, jakby dzieliło ich coraz więcej powietrza, choć wciąż była przerażająco blisko.</p><p>― Severus żyje. ― Próbował sobie przypomnieć, skąd to wie.</p><p>― Och, moje biedne kochanie. Jesteś zmęczony, to zrozumiałe. ― Kobieta wzięła go pod rękę i pociągnęła w stronę zamku. Zdezorientowany dał się prowadzić, przyglądając się mijanym po drodze uczniom: Vincent, Charlie, Michelle, chłopak z baru Priscilla; kolejnego też kojarzył — pieprzył się z nim na Sarte Route. Mężczyźni z Paryża. Ale co oni tu robią? ― Wiesz, wymyśliłam już imię dla naszego dziecka. ― Ginny zawiesiła głos. ― Harry. Co o tym myślisz, James?</p><p>Przerażony wyrwał rękę z silnego uścisku i obudził się.</p><p>Musiało już minąć południe. Szczupłe, nagie ciało leżało obok niego, skulone i bezbronne. Bezbronny Severus Snape przedstawiał sobą niezwykły widok. Jego usta były nieznacznie rozchylone, zmarszczki słabiej odznaczały się na twarzy, a włosy układały na poduszce fantazyjne wzory. Pod głową trzymał żylaste, umięśnione ramię.</p><p>Harry przysunął się do niego i pogłaskał kciukiem jedną z brwi. Severus zmarszczył się przez sen i przygarnął go do siebie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>KONIEC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>